The Multiverse of RWBY
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: Team RWBY and friends have done some amazing things in their short time in Beacon Academy. So it comes as a surprise when they discover there are many other versions of themselves out there each with their own personality, and story to tell. Come join the laughs, the tears, and the overall enjoyment of viewing the Multiverse.
1. Into the Multiverse

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Let's begin this with a lesson. Imagine if you will; You get out of bed, brush your teeth and then go to school, hang out with your friends, and then return home to relax and rest for the next day. Now what if instead of brushing your teeth you decide to just drink a cup of coffee instead. The actions after this moment will forever change your day. This is what is known as the Multiverse theory.

No one truly knows much on what the Multiverse is or exactly how it works fully. Yet it never stops people from growing interested. Scientists have dedicated their whole careers on unraveling the secrets to this theory and concept. Yet no one has ever been able to prove it.

That is, until now.

* * *

"I'M BORED!" The loud shout of Ruby Rose startled those that were relaxing in the room. Along with the loud slam of the door to enter their room at Beacon Academy.

A tired sigh could be heard by the lone desk as a white-haired young woman sat with a rather sour look on her pretty face. "Must you do that every time?" she asked with a glare to her red hooded partner.

Ruby only grumbled her silver eyes showing great displeasure. "Weiss! You don't understand!" She rushed over to her partner leaving behind a trail of rose petals. Appearing next to her partner she leaned against the table her arm slung over her eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Boredom is the ultimate foe of all! If it continues, It may be our doom!" she shouted leaning close to the white-haired girl's face.

Weiss scrunched up her nose and leaned back. "Doubtful." She muttered. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave her partner a hard look. "If your looking to do something, why not study or work on that paper for Professor Peach. That I know you haven't started yet." She narrowed her eyes at her now very sheepish partner.

"Lay off her Ice Queen. It's not like Peach is around often enough." Yang Xiao Long spoke up resting on her bed with her scroll out playing a game. "Besides, Rubes is right. It has been a dull day."

"Dull week more like" Blake Belladonna spoke up laying on the bunk under the fiery blond. Book in hand trying to read but just not seeming to be all too invested in it.

"True. Ever since the Breach we haven't had much to do, have we?" Yang spoke up placing her scroll down on her stomach ignoring the "Your Winner!" on the screen. "I mean besides the usual school stuff. We haven't done much of anything!" she said now showing a bit of annoyance in her face and tone.

"Again, we could be doing our schoolwork or studying!" Weiss spoke up with her eyes closed and her nose in the air.

"Your bored to. Don't try and lie." Yang said with a small smirk.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. "What would give you that idea?!"

"Besides the fact that you haven't written anything on the paper except your name and a few cute doodles." Ruby supplied looking over at her partners supposed essay to see only her name and a few cute drawings of snowflakes and Grimm.

Weiss blushed, before sighing and slouching in her chair. "Okay fine. I'm bored too. But what do you expect me to do? The town is still being worked on and the stores are not ready to open yet since the breach." She said wishing to go into town and just relax in some way.

"I've combed through the library and nothing there interests me either." Blake supplied. Placing her book down next to her as she sat up on the bed.

"Meaning they don't have any smut, right?" Yang teased with a smirk. Only to be slammed with a pillow to the face. It did nothing to remove her smile at her partners red face. "Well I've got nothing else to do either. I could mess with bumblebee, but I don't have the parts for her and the shop that sells them is closed too. And since _someone_ won't let me set up that fight club-

"It's against the rules and could have you kicked out of school!" The white-haired girl exclaimed in frustrated rage.

"I got nothing better to do." Yang finished seeming to not hear her friend.

Ruby sighed softly and looked down. Ever since the breach and putting Roman Torchwick behind bars. Its been rather dull. Guess all that excitement last semester and the beginning of this one started to ware off. Still, she should be thrilled. She's in her dream school, she had friends, and was on her way to becoming a skilled huntress.

So why did school have to be so boring?! Worse when the Grimm ruin everything in town!

A knock on their door caused the four girls to pause and turn to the door. Ruby rushed over to opened it leaving a few rose petals behind to fly around Weiss who sighed in annoyance as she tried waving them away from her. Sometimes her partners semblance while beautiful could be very annoying.

"Oh! Hey Jaune." Ruby greeted with a smile.

Standing on the other side was their sister team and good friends' team JNPR.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune greeted back with a smile. His partner Pyrrha Nikos standing next to him with her own smile. "We were about to head down for some training. We were wondering if you all would like to train with us?" he asked.

"Fight club rules!" Yang shouted jumping down from her bed.

"Your on!" Nora shouted with an energetic cheer.

"Nora" Ren warned with a sigh.

"But Ren, it's a fight club!" Nora pouted.

"I know. But I do not want to end up with a broken leg or worse with you and Yang going all out." He explained simply.

Jaune gulped. "I still have the scars." He whispered softly.

Yang only scoffed. "Come on vomit boy, you wanted to know how to fight hand to hand. I showed you and well…" she started to chuckle to herself.

Jaune sighed and looked down. He ended up beaten black and blue and that was Yang and Nora warming up. He will just stick with his sword and shield. It works better for him.

"He has gotten better." Pyrrha defended her partner with a soft smile. "He's getting faster and blocking and dogging more" she praised causing the knight to blush slightly and rub the back of his head embarrassed.

Yang smirked. "Oh really? Guess I have to test this huh? Blake you want in?" she asked looking back over at her partner.

Blake shrugged with a small smirk. "Sure." She was rather curious if the knight has gotten better. Granted they rarely talked but she knew he was good person by the few times she had spoken with him.

"Great! Team bumblebee will take you on!" Yang boasted with a smile.

"Team bumblebee?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Bumblebees are yellow and black. It's kind of our colors." She explained with a closed eyed smile.

Blake rolled her eyes but had a small smile. "Surprised it's not something involving a cat." She said.

Yang shrugged. "Eh, nothing came to mind."

"Are you coming too, Weiss?" Jaune asked the white-haired girl.

Weiss sighed and turned back around to face her desk. "No. I still have a report to write and a few notes that need going over." She replied.

"Oh." Jaune said before shrugging softly. "Okay. If your sure." He said turning back to the blond and black-haired duo along with Nora and Ren who were still trying to come up with a name involving fire and cats.

Weiss was a tad surprised he dropped it so fast but was rather relived. Jaune and her while not having the best relationship out of the group of friends no longer hated each other. She admits the dolt is a friend ever since the dance. It was a work in progress. He still calls her that insufferable nickname from time to time yet not as often, something she is grateful for.

"Come on Weiss!" Ruby cheered next to her partner. "We can work on that stuff later! Let's go rough up team JNPR!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Ruby! I need to finish this report soon and I need to study for that exam in Professor Goodwitch's class. I can't falter for a moment." She stressed with narrowed eyes.

Ruby sighed. "Your lost." she reached over and grabbed her weapon Crescent Rose. "Come on guys!" she ordered with a smile. "Let's show team JNPR who the best team is!" she cheered running over to her friends and walking out with them.

"Ha! Like to see you try!" Nora taunted with a challenging smirk, as she rested her hammer Magnhild onto her shoulders with no issue.

As they left the room Weiss sighed in relief and turned back to her paper and open book. "Finally." She picked up her pencil to start writing.

.

.

.

Any moment now.

.

.

.

With a slam of the pencil to the table, Weiss jumped up grabbed her rapier and rushed out of the room. "Wait for me!" she shouted rushing off to join her friends in their sparing.

She didn't have to run far to catch up with them. Ignoring the smirk and smiles from her team and friends she huffed and tossed her braid over her shoulder. "Well. We all need our practice, and the practical part of the exam will evaluate our combat."

"Yeah sure we'll go with that." Yang teased with a smile before throwing her hands behind her head and continued walking. "Glad to have you Ice Queen."

Weiss huffed with a glare at her teammate. "Will you stop calling me that!" she shouted after the blond as everyone else just laughed as they followed along.

Soon they made it to the doorway that lead to the training rooms. The group of eight just laughing and talking with each other as friends.

"So, I said, now that's a katana!" Ruby said reaching up to open the door with her scroll. It opened with a ding and Ruby walked in.

Only to fall flat on her face as she did not expect the floor to be further down then she expected.

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss shouted in worry as they rushed into the room to see their friend and sister rubbing her sore nose.

"Ow!" Ruby wined. "What happened to the floor?" she grumbled in pain.

"Uh, guys." Jaune spoke up looking around with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"What?" Yang asked looking over her sister's face going into protective big sister mode.

"This isn't the training room." Blake's soft voice caused them to perk up and take in their surroundings.

They were in a large room with rows and rows of what looked like old movie wheels all with strange markings on each of them.

"Wha?" Yang spoke up dumbfounded.

"Are we in the wrong room?" Pyrrha asked just as confused and worried.

Blake walked up to one of the wheels and picked it up, reading off the label. "World: DGI MIRACLE EGG 1" Blake blinked a few times before tilting her head with a frown. "What?"

"Is this the theater room where someone died in!?" Nora gasped in awe.

Jaune looking spooked looked over at his teammate. "D-d-d-died in." he stuttered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Weiss stated stern. "Beacon never had a theater within the school."

"That we know off~" Nora sang with a smile.

"That still doesn't explain why it's in the place of the training room" Ren spoke up making the others grow concerned.

"Oh my." A voice spoke up causing everyone to jump and ready their weapons for battle.

Only to falter when they saw and old woman with a walking cane hobbling her way to them.

She looked to be in her eighties. She could pass as anyone's grandmother. Her round face while winkled showed the stretch lines of one who had smiled a lot in their life. She had long white hair that almost glowed and her eyes where a sparkling gold. Her attire was interesting. A long red shirt with a black vest with a dark red skirt and black leggings going down her legs to her black shoes. Her cane was thin yet the small orb at the top she griped in her hand as she leaned on it had an interesting design of the world on it.

She was shorter than Ruby and Weiss. Only coming up to their chests and her poster was slouched showing tiredness. Yet her eyes were wide and full of life. They held concern, however.

"How did you dearies get in here?" she asked with concern. Her voice was soft and soothing, calming the teens more and having them put away their weapons and relax.

"Um." Ruby spoke up walking forward. "We kind of walked into the wrong room ma'am Were sorry!" she said.

The woman smiled softly at the girl. "There is no need to apologies dear." She looked over the other teens her smile growing soft and tender. "There is no need to worry children. In fact, it is I who should apologies."

"Why?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes. "What did you do? We are still in Beacon, right?" Blake asked.

"In a sense." The woman replied, her smile growing mischievous. Only raising Blake's suspicion. "This is still Beacon and yet it isn't." She said her smile growing soft and her eyes staring off into nothing; reminiscing. "It has been a long time since this place was connected to Beacon."

"What is this place anyway?" Yang asked wanting answers.

"Movie Theater!" Nora cheered with a smile. Making Weiss groan and palm her face with her hand.

"Well you're not wrong dear. This place is essentially a movie theater," the old woman explained with a smile watching the ginger haired girls smile grow and the white-haired girls' eyes to widen in shock. "This place is designed to see the many possibilities that exist."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

The older woman giggled softly. "Oh dears. This is the place where one views the multiverse. Would you all like to see?" she asked with a smile and sparking eyes. Only to smirk at the wide-eyed teens before her.

Ha! Never gets old.


	2. Devil Trigger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**Devil Trigger **

**Devil May Cry 5**

The room was rather silent. No one made a sound at the explanation the old woman had provided. This was a place where one could view the multiverse?

"Heheh" Yang laughed nervously. "Uh, that's good." She said not really believing it while giving the door side glances, wondering how fast she can get her friends out of this room.

"What's the multiverse?" Ruby asked confused, never hearing of it before.

"It's the idea of multiple reality's existing at once." Pyrrha explained her eyes narrowed onto the still smiling woman. "Like if you never entered Beacon, I never met Jaune, or we died before we were ever conceived." She shuddered a bit at the last one, "Every action someone has caused splits the word apart creating a separate reality where those events happened." She explained.

"Not bad dear." The old woman said with a proud smile that made the champion blush slightly. "You have the basics right, but it is a bit more complex than that."

"Hold on. We're not really believing her right?" Weiss asked looking around with a raised eyebrow.

"How else would you explain the training room being replaced?" Blake asked.

"An illusion semblance of some kind could be messing with us. Or we could have wondering into the one room that the teachers don't want us entering!" she said with a shrug and a wave of her hand. "Honestly, that makes more sense then this!"

"Really? The strange rows of old movies and the old woman we are talking to right now seem real enough to me." Jaune said with some fear.

The older woman smiled at the white-haired young woman. "I assure you dear this is the truth. I'm to old to be keeping secrets after all." She teased lightly laughing at her own joke. "Even so. You all never answered my question." Everyone stared at her confused making her smile. "Would you all like to watch some?"

"Why?" Ren asked.

The older woman shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It's not every day I get visitors. So, as the host, I should provide entertainment." She smirked lightly. "That is of course, if you except that is."

"Can we talk about this with each other first?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, dear." The old woman said with a kind smile.

The two teams huddled together and started to discuss.

"We should leave immediately." Weiss said firm. "We don't know who this woman is, and we have no idea what her intentions are."

"Hate to agree with her, but I do." Yang said ignoring the _"Hey!"_ from her friend. "We have no idea who this lady is, and this place gives me the creeps."

"That's never stopped you before." Blake said raising an eyebrow at her partner.

Yang shrugged. "I love a good scrap, but this is a bit much even for me. The lady isn't all right up here." Yang said pointing to her head. "I mean come on. Multiverse stuff is only in stories and those fake news reports, right?"

"Well, they have never been disproved." Pyrrha answered.

"Whatever." Yang shrugged. "Point is I don't trust her."

"I think we should watch!" Nora said with excitement. "It could be fun. Maybe we could see us being overlords to everyone. Or we could be superheroes battling an army! Or, or we could be kings and queens ruling in a castle! We need to see these!" Nora said excited.

Ren sighed softly and smiled. "While not to the same enthusiasm, I am rather curious myself."

"As am I" Pyrrha spoke up looking thoughtful. Wondering what they could end up seeing.

"What do you think Ruby?" Jaune asked looking at the so far silent reaper.

Ruby pursed her lips in thought. "Well…while it's true we don't really know who the woman is. She looks nice." She looks over at the woman who smiles kindly to her and she smiles back. She can feel it. The old woman was nice, she didn't know how but Ruby just knew she was a kind soul. "I think we can trust her." She looked back to her friends and smiled wide. "Besides we got nothing better to do. We could watch a few movies and we have our weapons on us at all times in case something goes wrong." She answered.

Blake smirked lightly. "Huh now there's an idea. I'm in." she said.

Yang chuckled. "Sure, when you put it that way. Haven't seen a good movie in a while anyway."

Jaune sighed but smiled confidently. "Right. It can't be that bad. Besides if things go wrong, we have our weapons and we watch each other's backs in case something happens." He said. "I'm in if you guys are." He said looking at his team.

"Yep-Yep!" Nora cheered nodding with a wide grin.

Ren sighed but smiled as well giving a nod.

"Always." Pyrrha answered back with a small smile and blush on her cheeks.

Weiss sighed. "Fine. But the moment something looks the tiny bit off, were leaving!" She warned with narrowed eyes.

Ruby nodded. The teens separated and looked back over to the older woman who had watched them with a warm smile. "We've decided to watch a few."

The older woman's smile seemed to grow. "Excellent. Follow me dears" she said turning around and walking deeper into the room. The group of teens followed with slight hesitation.

The deeper they went, the more rows of film they saw. It was staggering almost.

"How many are there?" Blake wondered staring at all the wheels of film.

"An endless number of them" the woman replied making Blake's eyes widen.

"Endless?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. You see this place was designed to catalog all the words and universes that come into being. That is why there are so many film strips you see." She explained pointing her cane at a stack of film wheels. "This stack here is all from the same world." She smiled softly as she gazed at the stack. "It's a nice world. Full of friendship and magic."

"Magic" Pyrrha asked looking curious.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Rather sweet world." She gestured for them to follow her. "Come. We're almost there." She continued walking and the others followed with Pyrrha starring after the films in curiosity before jogging after her friends.

The rows of films started to end and soon they entered what looked like an open area. Within the area was a large screen and several comfortable looking seats.

Nora squealed as she rushed to the seat and jumped into it. Ren following her with a shake of the head.

"Huh, guess it is a theater." Yang said looking around with wide eyes taking a seat next to her partner who looked around also with wide eyes.

The two teams sat with each other, team RWBY in one row of seats and team JNPR in the row behind them. It felt like they were at an actual movie theater.

"Is everyone comfortable?" The older woman asked taking a seat to the side her cane resting in front of her.

Ruby nodded a smile on her face as she watched her friends relax into the chairs. "Yeah! These chairs are super soft!" she cheered.

The woman laughed softly. "I'm glad. If any of you want anything to drink or eat, just speak out." She said with mirth and her eyes sparkling.

"Tuna sandwich!"

Everyone turned to the resident cat faunus with amusement only for their eyes to widen as a tuna sandwich appeared before her on a plate. Blake blinked at the food with wide eyes before giving a small shrug and taking a bite. She practically melted into the chair and purred in content.

"Well, were never leaving." Yang deadpanned with a smirk. "Hmm. Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas!" she asked and to her joy one appeared in her hand and the umbrella had her logo on it to! She took a sip and sighed in content. "Yup, never leaving this place.

Once everyone got what they wanted to drink the older woman looked up and with a tap of her cane to the floor, a loud sound resonate throughout the room. This startled everyone but seeing as the woman was rather calm and still had her smile, they decided to see what happens.

To their surprise a single wheel of film dropped from a hole in the ceiling into the open side of the screen. It closed and the screen started to light up.

"And it begins." The woman spoke up with a smile.

**A long stretch of road is shown. Cars parked on each side, they looked to have been abandoned. A newspaper is flowing in the wind. **

"Well this is a nice start." Yang quipped taking another sip of her drink.

"It just started Yang." Ruby said frowning as her sister just shrugged.

"Where is everyone though?" Jaune asked. "Everything looks like it was left in a hurry."

**The screen pans further allowing to see more of the street showing that further along the road is a fire. **

"Oh." Jaune said now sounding subdued.

Everyone was now, a tad tense.

"Is this a riot or the Grimm invading?" Ren asked softly with narrowed eyes.

**Suddenly a van flew over the camera heading right for the fire going at very unsafe speeds. **

"And I thought your driving was bad." Ruby joked looking at her sister. Who grabbed her in a headlock and gave her a noogie "Yang!" she protested, trying to get out of her big sisters hold.

"Children, all of you" Weiss grumbled.

**The camera pans to the side of the van where we see feet up on the dashboard in heavy boots. Yet it's the name on the window that has their attention for the moment, as it has a very familiar name on it. **

"That's my name." Ruby said wide eyed.

"Huh. So, whoever owns the van must be named Ruby." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Remember, different universe. I think it might be our Ruby." Pyrrha said to her partner getting him to widen his eyes in understanding.

**Sure enough, the camera pans further and we see an older Ruby Rose driving the van yawning. **

"Wow it is her!" Jaune said shocked.

"Heh. So, who's the bad driver now?" Yang teased as Ruby groaned.

"So, we will see other versions of ourselves in these." Blake said with her finger on her chin in thought.

"That's so cool!" Nora cheered.

"But who else is with her?" Weiss asked. Making everyone stop and look back to the screen wondering who else was in the car with their friend.

**The next shot is inside the van showing off the interior and text appearing saying, "_15 June Am 4:24_" and above it in red is, _"1 month later."_**

"4 AM!" Ruby said shocked. "Ain't no way I'm getting up that early!

Weiss thought for a moment then smirked sinisterly to herself. If she could only get her hands on her partners whistle she had during their first night as a team. Oh, she would make them get up so much earlier.

"**Vale and its surrounding cities have ceased to function as a result of the mysterious tree that attacked the city approximately one month ago." Said the reporter over the car radio.**

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Vale fell?" Weiss said shocked.

"How?!" Yang shouted.

"Mysterious tree?" Ren asked with confusion.

"What the heck can a tree do?!" Jaune asked freaked out.

**We now see who else is in the car. As it is rather easy to identify with the long blond hair and violet eyes. Yang stares into the side mirror looking at her reflection with a frown before looking forward again. **

Everyone was surprised to see the fiery blond girl being the other one in the van.

"So, you're in this one too." Blake said interested.

Yang narrowed her eyes and studied herself for a moment before nodding. "Looks like it. Huh. Not bad." She smirked getting an eye role from her partner.

"**In light of this incident, the government has now-"the radio started to loose connection instead switching to something rather alarming. "Their demons! I've seen them with my own eyes! Vale is completely taken over!"**

"Demons?" Ruby asked confused. "Don't they mean Grimm?" she asked.

"Either or at this point sis." Yang said with narrowed eyes. "It sounds like Vale is covered in them too."

"We'll break their legs! All of them!" Nora boasted.

"Where are the hunters? They should have been called to handle this, right?" Jaune asked looking around.

"Maybe they did." Ren said simply looking at the screen with narrowed eyes. Something didn't feel right about this world to him. Demons instead of Grimm. Granted the Grimm could be demonic but even so, they were never called straight up demons before.

_'I don't like this.'_ He thought to himself.

**Feeling annoyed Yang changed the radio station turning it to someone praying, **_**"Let us pray for mercy. This is a trial from the heavens above…the end-" **_**Yang turned off the radio with a deep exhale. **

"**Same crap, different day." **

Weiss scrunched up her nose. "Must you be so vulgar."

Yang shrugged. "If it works. I try not to say it often though." She said gesturing to her baby sister who she still thinks should know none of the curse words.

"**So, tell me." Yang gets up showing the audience her lack of a right arm. **

"Your arm!" Ruby shouts with horror.

Yang blinks as she stares at herself lacking an arm. It was rather disturbing if she was being honest with herself. She subtly gripped her right arm just to make sure it was still real.

"**Tell you what?" Ruby asked still driving as Yang walks into the back of the van.**

"**How's it feel to be rescued by the gal that killed your father?" Yang asked. **

"WHAT!?" Ruby and Yang shouted at this.

"You killed dad!?" Ruby shouted pointing at Yang.

"No! I would never do that!" Yang protested her eyes turning red for a moment and her hair to start igniting.

"Relax." The kind voice of the older woman rang over the panic, causing them to turn to her, "In many cases the versions you see on this screen are different. For this case while you two are siblings here, other worlds could be different."

"So, I'm not Yang's sister?" Ruby asked softly. She didn't know how to feel about that honestly. She loved Yang, and to not have her in her life seemed…wrong.

Yang was feeling the same way. She loved her little sister. To hell with the them being half-sisters! They are closer than that! She practically helped raised the girl when Summer died. It made the blond bombshell rather sad to think they are not related here.

**Yang messed with the jukebox in the back of the van, playing a rather soft song. **

"**Hey, I'm glad were getting personal." Ruby replied making Yang smirk. **

"You don't seem that upset by it." Jaune spoke up.

"**Well, he abandoned my mother and I and left us for dead…So I feel nothing." She lifts up a cigarette to take a smoke looking rather angry. **

"Oh." Jaune squeaked out softly. He really needs to stop talking.

"Dad…left us." Ruby said softly, her eyes shining with tears. Yang quickly wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tight. She understood that pain a bit too well. She wished Ruby would never have to go though that.

"Dad isn't like that. You know that." She felt Ruby nod in her hold, and she griped her tighter.

"You smoke in this world?" Weiss accused with a scrunched-up nose.

"You what?" Yang asked now sounding rather stern as Ruby tensed in her hold and giggled nervously.

"Um…not me?" she asked sheepishly.

"**Well he's not exactly going up for a Father of the Year award, now is he?" Yang teased lightly coming back around to sit in the passenger seat taping Ruby on the arm as she passed. **

"Understatement." Ren said with a level tone.

"He's a meanie!" Nora said with a frown. "I'll break his legs!"

"Can we not break our dads' legs please!" Ruby said with a frown. She loved her dad and she knew that the one in this world was nothing like her own.

**Ruby took a long puff of her smoke and sighed. "His research wasn't half bad. Came in handy." Yang looked over at her a little annoyed and rolled the window down. "Mildly thankful of that." **

"Did you just make a pun…out of Yang not having an arm?" Pyrrha asked slowly looking at the now red-faced reaper.

"Uhh…no?"

"Oh my god there are two of them." Weiss said with her face in her hands looking depressed.

"Shouldn't you be proud?" Blake asked her partner who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm torn. On one hand, my sister finally has used one of my jokes. On the other hand, it involves me not having an arm." She gave a sigh and shrugged with a smile. "Not sure how to really feel."

"**You have to do that in here?" she asked referring to the smoke that was filling the van. She waved it away and stuck her head out the window to get some "fresh" air. "It already smells like ass." **

"**That's you." Ruby replies.**

"Ha! Burn!" Nora shouts.

Yang grumbles. "Beaten by my own sister. What is the world coming too?" She grumbled amused at her sisters puffed out cheeks.

"So vulgar." Weiss said with the shake of her head.

**Yang smirks lightly and looks further down the road. The road zips up to show the viewers what looked like insectoid…monsters crawling on the overpass sign with it's behind a big glowing red sac, it looked up with its beady eyes and let out a noise that just sounded wrong. **

These were no Grimm.

Those in theater looked on in fear and shock at the strange monsters that have attacked Vale.

"Those…are demons?" Ren whispered his eyes wide.

**The scene jumped back to the inside of the van as the jukebox player has found a CD and has placed it down onto the player. **

"**Hey, Ruby!" Yang warns looking back at the driver. **

"**Don't loose your tits, I see 'em."**

**Instead of stopping, Ruby decides to step on the gas and speed up to the swarm of demons. **

"Ruby!" Yang said affronted looking at her sister disappointed.

"What? It wasn't me who said it!" She defended herself. Even if she kind of agreed with her counterpart.

Weiss looked down at her chest then at her blond teammates and sank into her chair and pouted.

Blake just watched this with amusement as she took a bite of her tuna sandwich.

**The side of the van is shown, showing something written in neon but its hard to see now. The van starts plowing through demons left and right. Ruby smirks as she steers into every single one she could hit. The demons either going flying or being crushed under the wheels of the van. **

"**Hey, you have to hit every single bump in the road?" Yang asked with a small amount of humor. **

"Honestly. Its like watching Grimm pinball." Yang commented with a smile.

Ruby smiled "I always liked getting the high score!"

"Why, dose that not surprise me?" Both Blake and Weiss asked at the same time with dull tones.

"**Gonna ruin my groove!" Yang shouts as she leans out the window and points her weapon at the demons. A handgun by the name of Blue Rose and starts to fire off at the demons. Each shot rings out over the air, yet the music intensifies. **

"So, no Ember Celica in this world. But I like the handgun." Yang said with a smile as she observed how strong the gun was.

"So cool!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes. Always the weapon fanatic.

**They continue to drive along the road. Yang firing along. Suddenly a demon starts to crawl up the side of the van. Ruby does not look concerned or worried. Instead she simply sticks her lit cigarette into the demon's face and then shoves it off her van. **

"Okay, that was kind of cool." Jaune said amazed at how awesome that looked. _'She didn't even look at the thing!'_

Ruby blushed and looked away with a smile. "Heh, thanks. It was cool."

Pyrrha watched this with narrowed eyes but smiled slightly. They were good friends after all.

**The van continued its warpath through the demons. Catching two buy surprise as they land right on the windshield. Ruby not concerned simply turned on the wipers and the demons went along with them wiping them right off the car. **

The group laughed at that finding it rather humorous.

"Well there goes the fear factor." Nora said with a smirk still chuckling.

"I need to do this when I get a car." Yang said with a smile looking up thinking how cool it would be.

**The humor dies however when they see a roadblock of burning cars and a whole lot more demons. **

"Oh crud." Yang said with a wince.

"There is a lot of demons on that road." Jaune said nervous.

"Now what will you all do?" Pyrrha asked concerned for her friends.

"Go faster!" Ruby said seriously causing everyone to look at her surprised.

**Yang smirks before turning to Ruby who smirks as well. With a sharp turn of the steering wheel. The van turns sharply using another car as a ramp and sending it flying and spinning in the air. **

**Yang is ejected from the van but does not seem concerned as she aims with her gun and fires. The scene starts to slow down as the music starts to pick up and become audible.**

_**Move fast, baby - Don't be slow**_

_**Step aside – reload – time to go**_

_**I can't seem to control**_

_**All this rage that's inside me**_

**The demons head snaps back blood gushing from the exit wound in the back of the head. Yang maneuvers herself into a role in midair barley avoiding a flying warning sign before landing on an airborne car and firing at the other demon and nailing it right in the head filling the screen with blood. **

_**Pullin' shots - aimin' dots - Yeah I don't miss**_

_**Branded by Fire – Born in the abyss**_

_**Red hot temper – I just can't resist**_

_**All this vengeance inside me**_

**Yang quickly spins around and fires another round right between the eyes of another demon that tried to attack her from behind. She jumps off the car and spins in the air slowly as the two demons get closer to her, she aims with Blue Rose and smirks as she is now almost level with the van. **

**The scene shifts to inside the van as Ruby reaches out for the cigarette that is flying in the air somehow catching it in her mouth as Yang shoots and kills the demons she was aiming at. **

_**Embrace the darkness that's within me**_

_**No hiding in the shadows anymore**_

_**When this wickedness consumes me**_

_**Nothing can save you and there's no way out**_

**The van is upside down and Yang is flying above it upside down as well. She performs a spin to stay level with the van and fires behind herself. The bullets fly past the camera into the head of another demon, blasting a hole right in its head with blood gushing out. **

_**All of these thoughts runnin' through my head**_

_**Arm on fire, veins burnin' red**_

_**Frustration is gettin' bigger**_

_**Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!**_

**Spinning around the van once more Yang continues to fire at the demons killing them with well-aimed headshots. Yang then roles in the air allowing herself to become level with the side of the van as it stops spinning grips the open widow. While an explosion happens right in front of her and slips right back into the van. **

**The van lands without much issue and continues, with the flaming debris falling to the ground behind them. **

Everyone is stunned silent at the display they just witnessed. Granted they may have heard stories of trained huntsmen and huntresses doing feats like this. Yet seeing a close friend do something so…crazy is awe inspiring.

Jaune was star struck. He always figured his friends could do all these amazing things. This just proved it to him.

Pyrrha had her mouth open wide in stunned disbelief. She could admit that she could not have done what Yang did in that world. The amount of focus one needed to have to not only make those shots but to be in total control of your body to move and doge and be able to keep up with the constantly flipping van while having only one arm was next to impossible!

Nora was staring wide eyed at the screen her mouth also opened wide at the sheer awesomeness that was. She wished to do it herself. Maybe if she asked Ren to help her with the flips.

Ren was just as surprised as he stared in wide eyed disbelief. He may be one of the more acrobatic members of his friends, yet even he could admit to having issues with what he saw Yang do in this world. 'To think this is only the start.

Blake was just wide eyed and open mouthed as the rest of them not believing what she saw was real. She had never seen her partner pull that before. It was…enlightening for the young cat girl as she had always expected her partner to be a less elegant fighter. What she saw however was very elegant and deadly. Like something out of her books.

Ruby had stars in her eyes. She was so cool! And so was Yang! They were both so amazing!

Yang just stared dumbfounded not fully sure what she just saw as she had a hard time understanding how that could be her.

And Weiss…well.

"Holly crap." She whispered what they were all thinking. She blushed deeply and covered her mouth with a squeak as the damn broke.

Yang busted out laughing leaning back in her chair, Ruby following her as she to started giggling hysterically.

Blake giggled and rubbed the white-haired girls back. "Its okay. We all do it." She smirked at the girl's icy glare.

Pyrrha giggled as well. "That was amazing. I had never seen anyone move like that before." She praised.

"All the shots where head shots too. None in the body. That is so scary and awesome at the same time." Jaune also praised his blue eyes sparkling over watching that. Yeah, he felt bad that he may never be able to do anything like that in his life. Still had to admit it was cool as hell though!

Yang blushed lightly at the praise but smirked. "Oh, stop it guys! It was nothing!" Yang winked at them causing them all to start laughing.

"Impressive as it was, the viewing is not over yet." Ren pointed out.

**Yang sighed softly leaning back in the chair. She turned to Ruby who was looking for the lighter to light her cigarette. Yang smiling reaching down picked up the lighter and lit the cigarette for the girl. **

**Ruby smiled back and continued driving. **

**Yang smiled, then waved the smoke away with an annoyed yet fond expression as she gazed out the window again. As they drive into Vale. The last sight is the side of the van with the blue neon lights shining bright reading;**_** 'Devil May Cry'**_

"Devil May Cry?' Yang said and hummed to herself. "I like it." She smirked.

"It fits. With what you just did to them I have no doubt they would be crying." Jaune said.

"But demons don't cry." Weiss countered.

"Not true." The old woman spoke up causing them all to look over to her as she smiled at them. "There may come a time, where even a devil may cry." She winked at the heiress and gazed at the guests. "So, who wants to see the next one?"

Ruby looked at her friends and they all nodded or smiled wide and she turned back to her and smiled wide her silver eyes sparkling. "Were ready when you are!"


	3. Innocent Sorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Innocent Sorrow**

**D. Gray-Man**

The older woman smiled and with another tap of her cane the slot on the side of the screen opened and the film wheel ejected out. It was picked up by some unease force and pulled back into the hole in the ceiling. "Please be a tad patient." She explained to the stunned group of teens. "This is a rather delicate process. If one wheel goes in the wrong place, it could be a problem, and cause a migraine trying to find it again." She explained to them.

"Does that mean, you've seen all of these before?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

The older woman smiled softly and nodded. "Yes."

"I thought you said, there where an infinite amount of them?" Blake pointed out with a raised brow.

"I did."

The silence was rather prolonged as they suddenly realized, exactly how old this woman was. If she had been around to see all these worlds and realities that just begged the question. Just how old was this woman?

"Who are you?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes, the shock fading quickly from her.

The woman smiled and looked up. "I have no real name. But in your terms; I am the one who catalogs and sorts the worlds, you see."

"You don't have a name?" Nora asked with a confused tilt of her head.

The woman laughed lightly and shook her head. "No. Never considered having one honestly. It got it the way. For when one has a name, they are connected to the worlds and realities itself. I was born here, no mother, no father. Just me." She answered with a soft smile gazing at the room, her golden eyes soft.

The others felt sad at this information. To be born with no one around. It sounded horrible.

"Enough about me dears." The woman spoke up her focus returning to them as she lightly taped her cane onto the ground a new wheel had flown from the ceiling into the open slot. "There is still more to see." She spoke with a warm smile.

The group of teens all shared a look and nodded. They would drop it for now. Yet in the back of their minds they would still wonder. About the strange world they had walked into and the mysterious host who lived here.

**The blaring of a train whistle could be heard as the smoke from its funnel was a dark black. The train was pulling into the station where many people wished to embark on. **

"TRAIN!" Nora shouted making the others jump from their seat in surprise.

"What the hell?" Yang asked almost spilling her drink as she looked over at the bomber with wide eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Weiss asked with a glare. Her hand was hovering over her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, I'm awake now." Jaune said shaking his head with a small grin.

Ren smiled softly and just tugged the girl lightly making her smile up at him wide. Nora always had an odd love of trains. He had no real idea why.

**The train came to a stop, and as people started to exit, one individual caught everyone's attention for she was quite unique. A long brown coat covered the figure that went down to her waist with black pants and when the screen scrolled up, we saw more of the figure showing it to be a young girl. White hair curled into a ponytail light blue eyes and an odd yet familiar scar on her pale face over her left eye. **

Everyone stared with wide eyes at this very familiar figure.

"Guess it's Weiss's turn." Yang said with a small grin looking at her teammate.

Weiss was wide eyed. Even after seeing the last viewing she was still not fully convinced that what they were seeing where another world. Now as she stares at the form of herself on screen, she is starting to believe what the older woman was saying.

**With the ringing of a loud bell the scene shifted to a shot of a giant tower with a big clock in the top showing the time. The scene shifted out to show many people on the road, just walking and enjoying the nice night. **

"Everything looks peaceful." Ruby said with a small smile. Happy that the world they are seeing is rather nice. Compared to the last one they watched; this was a rather nice opening.

"The place kind of looks like where one of my sisters' lives." Jaune replied with a small grin. He always liked visiting when he could. The town was rather nice and had a nice cozy feeling to it.

"Which one?" Pyrrha asked curious as the place looked very familiar to her as well.

"Saphron." He answered. "My big sis. She's the only other one of my sisters who lives away from home." He shrugged.

**A strange round golden golem enters the scene as it flaps its golden wings and flies around the small town. On its surface is a cross symbol with little horns above it and tiny legs under the golem along with a tail. **

"What the heck is that?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

"It's a flying…something." Ruby said just as confused.

"A Grimm?" Ren asked.

"Its adorable." Weiss whispered softly with her eyes sparkling. Everyone turned to her with amusement.

**The golem flies over a horse drawn carriage. **

"**Timcanpy! Timcanpy!" Weiss shouted out looking for her partner as she stood on the back end of the carriage. The golem flew over and rested right on the top of her head. **

"You seem familiar with it." Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah. Also, anyone else notice that Ice Queen is hitchhiking?" Yang pointing out with a smirk.

That snapped Weiss out of her cute trance and stared with wide eyed horror. "What?!" She asked sounding horrified.

**The young girl smiled, "You should be careful of where you fly. One of those cats will eat you." She commented. **

"I resent that." Blake commented with a small playful glare at the white-haired girl who looked away with a huff.

**The curtain behind them opened slightly and someone handed the girl something rolled up in newspaper. Weiss turned around surprised, only to see two people; one dressed up like a clown the other in a full bunny outfit. **

"CLOWNS!" Nora and Ruby shouted in fear and dived into Ren and Yang respectfully.

Ren sighed and tapped Nora on the back. The one time they stopped to see a circus when they were traveling, scarred the girl for life.

Yang smiled softly and brought her sister into a hug. She remembered when Ruby was very young. Summer was still alive, and they all went to the local circus. The clown got a little to close to her and the little reaper bawled her eyes out. Even Summer Rose, super mom herself had issues calming the girl down from that. From that day on Ruby hated clowns.

"I got you sis. Don't worry." Yang whispered to her as she felt the girl calm down in her hold.

**The clown with his white face and wide smile, was handing the girl the wrapped-up item. "Looks like you could use some food." He said. **

**Weiss smiled gratefully. "Oh wow, thank you." she turned and accepted the food with a thankful smile. **

"They seem nice." Ruby commented looking at the screen slightly as she was still in her sisters' arms.

"Why would I accept food from a stranger though?" Weiss asked with a scrunched-up nose.

"Different universe, different you." Blake answered with a shrug caused the white-haired girl to sigh and look down.

**The bunny pushed the clown to the side as she asked her. "Oh, are you on a trip?" **

That got a few laughs at seeing the clown's pain.

"Better?" Yang asked as Ruby returned to her seat.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"That dose raise a question." Jaune said making everyone look at him. "Where are you going anyway?"

Everyone blinked at that now wondering the same. Where is she going?

**Weiss smiled and looked at the woman. "No ma'am. I'm just on my way to an important place." The two looked at the girl in what could be guessed as confusion before the girl turned around and gave them a closed eyed smile, "I'm on my way to the Exorcist Headquarters." **

"Exorcist?" Weiss asked with a confused look. "What's that?"

"Someone that hunts ghosts." Jaune answered with a small blush. "Uh, at least that's what I remember from all those horror movies."

Weiss sighed and shook her head. _'Of course.'_

"You're not far off. They are people who battle evil spirits in the name of their church." Blake continued with narrowed eyes.

"So why would Ice Queen want to be one of them? No offense, but you don't seem to be the religious type." Yang spoke up looking at her white-haired friend.

"I'm not." She answered with her own eyes narrowed. She wanted answers to what is happening in this world.

**The next shot is of the full moon covered by a few clouds. **

"We don't get them often, but it is a nice sight." Ruby commented remembering when she visited her mothers grave last winter. The moon was shining bright and full, a very rare feet in their world.

"Wish it happened more often." Nora pouted wishing it could come again. She smiled as Ren patted her head.

**The scene shifts to that of a woman with long blond hair gazing out at something in the distance. Its hard to tell who she is though. **

"**So, have you heard? Apparently, a lot of people have disappeared in there." A woman spoke up. **

**The camera shoots over what could only be described as an abandoned church. Its dark windows showing nothing, and the dark towers stuck up into the moonlight. **

"**Well, since it was abandoned, travelers without money would sleep in there before the morning train came. But they never made it through the night. Only their clothes remain." A male voice spoke up in a rather frightened tone. **

The small group grew a tad fearful at that. The music being dark and sinister only helped add to the growing tension.

"That's not scary at all." Jaune whimpered lightly shaking in his seat. He had watched a few horror movies with his sisters from time to time. He had always got spooked by them. Maybe that's why they always made him watch it with them.

"We used to do that." Blake commented. "On long missions we would rest anywhere we could. If it was shelter, we didn't care." She whispered remembering her days in the White Fang.

**The scene shifts up showing a blond-haired woman with blue eyes and wearing glasses. **

"Saphron!?" Jaune shouted in surprise to see his older sister.

"So that's your sister?" Pyrrha asked studying the girl intently.

"Huh. Same eyes and hair." Yang commented with a smirk. "Must run in the family."

Jaune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah actually. We all have blond hair and blue eyes."

"How many sisters do you have?" Yang asked now curious.

"Seven."

"S-S-SEVEN!" Yang along with the rest of team RWBY shouted in surprise.

Jaune nodded with a blush. "Yup, seven."

Ruby zipped over to him and patted his back. "I'm so sorry. I have issues with just one."

"HEY!" Yang shouted with narrowed eyes, but her smirk and violet coloration of her eyes indicated she was not offended. "I'm a damn good big sister! I had to look after a brat like you after all!" she teased then laughed as Ruby dashed into her, in a lighthearted attack.

"**Then it's got to be cursed right? Remember what happened there two years ago?" **

**Saphron narrowed her eyes and started to walk to the doorway into the church. It is shown she is dressed as a police officer. **

"So, she's a cop in this world." Jaune commented with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounds cool." Ruby commented returning to her seat.

"Why is she walking into the cursed building then?" Nora asked.

Everyone watched with growing curiosity and tension. Remembering the rumors of the building.

**She is stopped by an older cop, however. "Come on Saphron. You're not really going in there?" **

**She turned around to face the man with a determined look on her face. "We have been flooded with numerous complaints about this place. Innocent people have been disappearing here."**

**The older officer is holding onto the gate as he stared after her. "How many times do I have to tell you? These buildings cursed!" **

"**Listen Charles, were going in there no matter what." She turned around and placed a hard hat onto her head as she glared at the building. "This curse talk is for the civilians, not the police. So, stop being a baby and let's go!" she ordered. **

**The older officer sighed and looked down. "Okay."**

"Wow. Your sisters awesome!" Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune smiled softly at that. "Yeah, she is." He spoke up then looked down with a little frown. Even in other worlds they were better than he was. Not like that was hard. He sighed and shook his head.

Pyrrha gazed at him worried but he smiled at her to let her know he was okay. She held her gaze but sighed and nodded not wanting to push to hard.

**The door to the church opened with a loud **_**'creek', **_**as the two officers entered. The light of the moon shined into the broken windows to show the inside of the church to be rather run down. **

"**It looks like a tornado went through here." The older man commented. **

**Saphron couldn't help but agree as she gazed around. "I can't believe anyone would choose to spend the night in such filth." She commented. **

"We didn't have much of a choice." Blake commented with a rather cold tone. Only to relax as her partner rubbed her back.

"We know kitty cat." Yang assured, then smirked as Blake slapped her hand away with a light glare.

"Understandable. In some situations, one can't choose where they end up resting." Weiss explained giving the cat girl a small smile, causing Blake to smile back thankful.

"**AHHH!" **

"What happened!?" Nora shouted eyes wide.

Everyone turned back to the screen with wide eyes wondering why the older cop screamed in fright.

**Saphron turned around with wide eyes, "What!?" **

**The man leaned against the wall eyes wide and sweat falling down his face in true fear. "Somethings touching my foot!" Only for the screen to shift to a fat tabby cat rubbing against the man's leg. **

"**Meow"**

The room busted out into relived laughter over this.

"Thank goodness." Ruby sighed and giggled.

"Looks like he was…a scaredy cat!" Yang joked with a smile.

The room filled with groans as if they were in pain.

"Please don't" Blake pleaded with her eyes closed as if she had a migraine.

**Saphron leaned over to get a better look and then picked up the cat into her arms. "It's just a cat." She commented only for something to catch her ear. She looked up to the rafters as she heard bats chirping and they were growing louder. **

**Then suddenly a swarm of them flew into the church scaring the older man as he fell to his behind. **

"Been there too. Those where never fun." Blake commented with a sour look. The number of caves and buildings she had to run from due to bats were an alarmingly high amount.

"I feel ya." Jaune commented as he remembered the few camping trips his family used to do. Caves, while nice, could hold a bunch of unpleasant things. The Deathstalker from initiation comes to his mind instantly.

Ren and Nora nodded subtly having dealt with this issue a few times while they were traveling on their own.

**Saphron's head snapped up as she saw something within the bats. She stared for a second before gasping as she saw an outstretched red hand shoot out of the bats. She started to run from it but could not escape as it quickly caught up to her. She let out a light scream as it overtook her. **

"Saphron!" Jaune cried out in horror concerned deeply for his sister.

Pyrrha wrapped an arm around his abdomen as Ren clasped him on his other shoulder and Nora hugged his neck from behind. Showing their leader their support for him and their concern for the older girl.

**The bats continued their way up the stairway ignoring the other cop who was on the floor. Taking deep breaths, he looked up. "Is everything alright, Saphron?" He got no response back. The older man got onto his feet slowly and looked around with wide scared eyes. "Saphron?" he called out again. **

**She was gone. **

Jaune grew more tense and distraught over this and his team tightened their hold on the knight.

"I'm sure she's fine." Pyrrha spoke softly into his ear to help calm him down.

"Yeah. She's your sister. That's got to mean something right?" Nora commented with a smile.

Jaune relaxed slightly at that and scoffed lightly. "Please, she's stronger than me by a mile, and she's not even a huntress." He commented then took a deep breath and looked at his team. He really had the best team, didn't he?

**The bats continued their path heading into a room with the door closing shut behind them. The bats still carried the young policewoman as she was slammed into a wooden chair still clutching the cat close to her chest. **

**Then a shot of a rather pale feminine face and white hair was shown within the bats as she smirked. "I got you."**

"Weiss?" Ruby asked looking at her partner confused.

"Me?" she asked then flinched at team NPR's glare. "What? I didn't do it! She did!" she pointed at the screen.

**Weiss, notices who she had grabbed then becomes confused. "What are you doing here?" Only for the had that is holding the policewoman to suddenly be handcuffed. **

"**You just made a big mistake." The police girl stated stern. **

"**You're a cop!?" **

"Busted!" Nora sang with glee.

"Serves you right for attacking an officer of the law." Yang teased in a false condescending tone.

"I did nothing! That version of me did!" Weiss yelled out pointing at the screen.

Jaune now relaxed sighed in relief. "We know Snow Angel. Their just having fun." He assured.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed at him making him flinch but chuckle in understanding.

Blake and Ren however where silent as they noticed something else. Weiss's hand was red. A blood red and looked almost deformed in appearance with black nails. The two silent members of their teems had only to wonder, what happened to the heiress?

"**That's right, and you're under arrest!" Saphron spoke with authority. **

**Weiss began to panic as she waved her arms back and forth in front of herself. "Look, I'm really sorry! I was just trying to catch that cat!" **

"Why where you after the cat?" Ruby asked looking at her partner who only shrugged.

"Maybe it ate the golem thing." Jaune pointed out making the others blink remembering what she had warned it beforehand.

"**I guess I got a little carried away and got you instead." She spoke truthfully.**

**The moon shown into one of the windows allowing the young policewoman to see the young girl. Her hands in the air and a smile on her face. "It's okay. Believe me, I'm one of the good guys." **

"You know, you're not acting very…Weissy in this." Yang commented with a small frown.

"Weissy?" Blake asked with an amused look.

Yang shrugged. "You know what I mean." She looked over at the white-haired girl. "Your acting all nice and smiling more than I have ever seen you smile before. If I was honest, I see more or Ruby instead of you." She said.

Weiss looked down in thought. Yang was not wrong. So far, her opinion of this version of herself was rather…different. She was kind, polite, and apparently believed in the occult. Unlike how she was in real life. She was rather cold and could be difficult to work with people, and she did judge people to quickly. Yet as she watched this other version of herself, she couldn't help but wonder if this could really be her.

"In some worlds," The older woman spoke causing them to turn to her. "The personalities of oneself might shift. In some worlds one of you could be a saint then in the next, a monster." She addressed gazing at all of them her smile for once absent. "Remember there are endless number of worlds out there, not all of them will have you be heroes or even good." She addressed.

This caused the group to gulp in fright and gaze at each other now more concerned and hesitant to continue watching these. If they ended up seeing a world where they are monsters or evil…it wasn't a good thing to think about.

"**I honestly had no idea this place had such a stigma surrounding it." It shows Weiss, sitting in the chair both arms cuffed and tied to the window. "Heh, I just got into town a few hours ago and then I ran into this annoying little cat." She said glaring down at the cat who was just grooming itself, not a care in the world.**

Blake giggled lightly at that. "Not a cat person it would seem." She said.

Weiss huffed. "One thing we have in common. I prefer dogs anyway." She smirked at her black-haired friends betrayed look.

"**The fur-ball ate something important of mine so I chased him." She then smiles up at the woman. "Next thing I know I was in here." **

**Saphron gazed at her with a dull look, not fully believing her story. **

"**You think I'm making this up!?" Weiss now shouted in panic. "Master said It was my responsibility now and that he would have my head if I lost it!" **

"Master!?" Weiss shouted with a deep blush on her face.

Yang chuckled evilly to herself. "Weiss! I had no idea you played that way!" she giggled to herself.

Blake giggled as well. "It's always the up-type ones. They always love to give up control." She smiled just as evilly as her partner.

"SILENT! BOTH OF YOU!" Weiss shouted now standing on her chair.

Jaune was blushing hard at this and tried not to look at the girl. Pyrrha noticed and tilted her head now in deep thought.

Ren also blushed but sighed softly shaking his head but smiled as Nora laughed loudly as she leaned against him.

Ruby however, "I don't get it." She said confused.

"When your older." Yang commented while rubbing her sisters head making her pout up at her.

"**Really? May I speak to this master?" Saphron asked with a frown and her arms crossed. **

**Weiss suddenly looked to the side with a very nervous smile. "Uh…sorry." She suddenly looked very depressed. "He went missing in Sanus a few weeks ago." She sighed in depression.**

"Damn. One of those date and run types huh." Yang said with a shake of her head.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss shouted making Yang chuckle.

"You look really sad though." Ruby said with a frown. Hating to see her partner look so sad, even if it was rather funny. Huh, it kind of reminded her of Jaune for some resign.

**The cat jumped onto the arm of the chair snapping her out of her funk. "This is all your fault!" she accused the cat who only meowed. **

**Saphron sighed. **_**'She is just a kid.'**_** She thought to herself with a small smile. "Just hold on a sec. I have to go get my partner; I'll be back soon." **

**Suddenly the cat's whiskers twitched and the cats head snapped to the side before letting out an angry meow. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!" The loud scream of the older cop resounded through the church startling the bats that were hanging outside. **

"What!? What now!?" Nora shouted.

"That was the other cop, right?" Blake asked also sounding worried.

"Oh crap! I forgot about him!" Yang shouted her eyes wide.

**The two gasped as they turned to where they heard the scream and then suddenly the whole church started to shake as if it was in an earthquake. **

"**What's that?!" Saphron asked out. She rushed to the door and opened it before turning back to the still bound albino girl. "Don't you go anywhere!" and she rushed out slamming the door behind her.**

"Oh sure. Leave me in a shaking building! No problems!" Weiss grumbled with annoyance.

Jaune chuckled sheepishly. "Heh…yeah that sounds like something she would do."

**The policewoman rushed down the stairs and into the main room. "Hello?!" Only for her eyes to widen in shocked horror. **

**There, tied to one of the support beams was her partner and smoke was coming off him. He was gasping for air in deep pain. Black stars on his cheeks.**

The group grew tense again. They were not expecting the man to be found like this.

"What's happened to him?" Ruby asked worried for the man.

"**What…Charles…" Saphorn said in shock, not understanding what she is seeing before her. **

**The man continues to silently scream in pain as more and more black stars could be seen appearing on his skin, soon his skin and his face turned into an inky black. **

**Saphron gasped as he exploded into dust. All that was left was the shirt he was wearing.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang and Jaune shouted in shock.

"He…exploded…" Ren commented silently trying to process what he had just seen.

"Grimm have poison that could do that, right?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Not to that extent." Pyrrha answered in a rather scared tone. "Some Grimm have deadly poison yes, but none could create black stars onto skin or turn us into dust that quickly with just poison." She elaborated.

"So, what the heck did that?" Nora asked a little concerned.

"I don't know." The champion replied in a whisper.

**Saphron could only stare at where her partner once was in shock. "My God. The rumor…it realy came true?"** **she asked herself. She slowly approached the beam still in a daze then gasped in shock and gripped her throat. **

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked very worried for his sister.

**She held onto her throat with both hands as she leaned over and coughed. **_**'I can't breathe!'**_

"What!?" Jaune shouted very scared for his sister now.

"The smoke!" Blake spoke out. "She's chocking on the smoke!"

**Weiss appeared behind her looking very worried and covered her mouth with the rag she was using to tie her hair. She pulled the policewoman into a seating position and she looked up with surprise at the white-haired girl. Whose smile was gone from her face replaced with a deep frown. **

"**Breathe easy. This gas is very poisons." She looked up at the remains of the other cop and spoke up, "This is the work of an Akuma." she stated. **

"Akuma?" Weiss asked softly. That was a name she hadn't heard before.

"A kind of demon." Blake explained softly her eyes narrowed.

"Demons again huh?" Yang asked her eyes sparking red for a moment. "Man, those things never quit."

**Saphron stared wide eyed at the girl before she slowly started to lose consensus. Before she passed out, she heard the white-haired girl cry out, "Officer!" before she blacked out completely. **

Jaune was practically shaking in worry. He wanted to make sure his sister was okay. He was half tempted to run out and catch the next flight to Argus to see if she was okay.

The only thing that stopped him was the soft hand of his partner entering his own and griping it in a reassuring squeeze. He also felt Ren's hand on his shoulder squeezing it as well and of course he felt Nora's arms around his neck and felt her push into him from behind.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was fine. This wasn't her. She wasn't the same person he knew. She was fine at her house with her wife and her newborn son. He looked up at the concerned gaze of his team and friends. He blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Uh…I'm okay."

"You sure?" Yang asked, the teasing tone absent from her voice. Replaced by both concern and understanding. "It's okay to be worried for your sister, you know?"

Jaune nodded slowly. "I know. It's fine. Just…" he sighed and slouched in his seat. "Just hard to watch is all."

"Understandable." Weiss said surprisingly soft. "If it was my own sister I would most likely be in just as much of a panic, if not more so." She confessed softly looking down.

"Same." Ruby confessed smiling softly at her partner then at her first friend at Beacon. "I'd be scared to death if it was Yang, and I know she would be scared to death if it was me." Her smile grew warm and her eyes shined lightly. "You're not alone, okay?"

He was near tears. How did he ever get such great friends? He would never understand it. How they could be friends with someone like him. He smiled at them and nodded slightly. He was lucky, so very lucky.

**When she woke up, she was inside the police station. Laying down on one of the benches. She raised, holding her head and took a breath. Two other officers noticed her and spoke up. **

"**About time. You've come too." He said sounding a tad annoyed. **

**She rubbed her eye, "Where am I?" she asked still tired. Only for one of the cops to grab her arm roughly and pull her up. **

"**At the station." He slammed his hand into the door. "Captain! Arcs awake and ready for questioning!" **

"Hey! Give her a break, she just woke up!" Jaune shouted angry at the cop for pulling his sister so roughly.

Yang smirked slightly at that. Her respect for the knight went up a little. Seems he was protective of his siblings, a plus in her book.

Nora glared at the screen. "Should I break his legs?" she asked her leader making him blink and look up at her surprised.

"Uh, not yet. Maybe just rough him up." He answered.

Ren sighed and shook his head. "Please don't encourage her."

"**Bring her in here!" the muffled voice of the captain spoke up. The officer opened the door and pulled the Arc woman into the interrogation room. **

**Taking a few more blinks to wake up, her eyes grew wide as she looked over to her captain. "Captain that kid-"**

"**We know" The one pulling her in responded back. **

"**Were questioning the main suspect right now." The captain spoke up. **

**She turned to the one they where interrogating and just stared as her glasses slid down her nose. **

**Weiss was sitting down handcuffed and smiling nervously at her. **

"Oh, come on!" Weiss said annoyed.

"Well, you where the only other person there when it happened." Blake responded.

"Still! My bestie would never do that!" Ruby defended her friend making the girl groan and place her face in her hand.

"**So, your name is Weiss Schnee?" The captain replied. **

**Weiss smiled lightly and closed her eyes nodding at the policewoman. **

***SLAM***

"**ADMIT IT! YOU DID IT!" the captain shouted after slamming his hand onto the table making Weiss scream and cry in fear.**

Everyone jumped at that then laughed a bit at the expression Weiss made.

Weiss groaned again placing her face in her hands. She never did like when someone yelled at her.

Blake wined as she rubbed her ears. "To loud."

"**I told you I'm innocent!" She cried. She leaned into the table her hands clapped together in a prayer. "What proof do you have that I did it?! All I did was save the life of one of your officers before she succumbed to the gas!"**

"Hey Weiss." Jaune spoke up causing the white-haired girl to turn to him, then blink with wide eyes as she saw him smile in genuine appreciation. "Thanks. For saving her."

Weiss blushed and looked away quickly. "N-No problem." She mumbled.

Her team all smirked lightly at the girl and while Pyrrha frowned slightly, she did end up smiling at seeing the knight's genuine expression.

"**A witness put you at the scene of the crime!" the captain answered her. "Why where you there?!" he asked back making the girl flinch back in fear. **

**Saphron could only watch with a small sweat drop.**

**The captain then noticed something and reached down grabbing the girls deformed hand. "Look at your hand. It's all covered in blood!"**

"**N-No it's not! That's just it's natural color!" she assured and tried to struggle to get the man to let go, only for the Velcro to come off exposing the back of the hand to them. The hand was blood red with black nails and in the center of her hand was a glowing green cross. **

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!?" Ruby shouted as she reached over and grabbed her partners hand checking it in worry.

"Give me that!" Weiss shouted back yanking her hand away from the reaper and then staring at it for a moment before looking back at the screen with trembling eyes. "I…"

"So, I wasn't seeing things." Blake muttered but saw Ren nod showed she wasn't the only one who noticed.

Yang winced slightly. "That looks bad. But," she looked over at her white-haired friend. "Better to have one then not have one, right?"

Weiss snapped her head up and looked at Yang with wide eyes. That's right. Yang was missing an arm in the last world. She frowned as she stared at her arm then at the deformed arm of her counterpart. "You…have a point." She said finally.

**Saphron gasped and the police captain took a step back in fear. "What-What the hell is that?!" he asked. **

"Good question." Nora said with a curious expression.

Everyone nodded agreeing with the bomber, wanting to know what was going on with their friends' arm.

"**It's glowing green for Christs sake." He finished and sure enough a close-up of the cross showed that it indeed was glowing a shifting green. He pointed at a now very blank faced Weiss. "It's not looking good for you right now girl. I can only imagine your parents are very disappointed."**

Weiss sighed and looked away. That hit a bit closer to home then she would have wished. It felt like that was all she did to her father was disappoint.

Ruby noticed and frowned at her partner in worry. "Weiss?"

"I'm fine, Ruby." She assured her, then turned back to the screen.

**Saphron leaned forward in-between the two. "Excuse me sir?" she asked then smiled at him as he looked at her confused. She walked over to the girl's side and placed her hand behind her back. "Ms. Schnee was with me the entire time before Charles was killed." She defended the girl. **

"**WHAT!?" The captain shouted. **

"Go big sis Arc!" Nora cheered.

Jaune chuckled lightly at that and smiled. That sounds like something she would do for someone. She did it for him a few times whenever he did something wrong when they were younger.

**The other officer leaned down to whisper into the captions ear. "Uh captain. I just got word from the crime scene investigators saying there were bullet holes found in the wall. According to the girl, the only possessions she had on her was a cat and a suitcase." The two items appeared on the screen in an orange and blue box. "There's no evidence that support that the girl had the gun on her, much less fired it. It's looking like the kids clean."**

"Yay!" Ruby shouted raising her hands in the air in joy.

Weiss sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She then scoffed and turned her nose in the air. "If they only decided to look through the evidence before making accusations."

"Right. If only they did that." Blake said giving the white-haired girl a deadpan look making the girl flinch and smile sheepishly.

***SLAM***

"**WHY DID YOU PASS OUT?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF SAPHRON!" **

"Ah my ears!" Blake shouted holding her cat ears in pain.

Yang rubbed the girl on the back and glared at the screen her eyes flickering to red. "What's this guys problem?"

"No idea. But if I ever meet him in our world…" Jaune left the threat in the air. Mostly because he had no idea if he could actually, go through with it. Also, just in case the guy never existed here.

"I'll help." Pyrrha spoke up with a rather sinister smile on her pretty face. Everyone felt a chill from that alone. Girl could be sweet and nice most of the time but when she gets angry, she becomes a very scary individual.

**The girl frowned and lowered her gaze to the ground not meeting her captains' eyes. "I'm…sorry I failed you sir." **

Everyone frowned at that. It wasn't her fault for what happened. How was she supposed to know that the man would explode into poisonous gas?

"Nora." Jaune spoke getting the bombers attention.

"You have permission to break his legs." He said with anger at the police captain.

Nora smiled wide yet no humor was in her eyes, only malice. "Aye-Aye fearless leader!"

Ren shook his head and sighed. He prays the man has insurance.

**The captain leaned back placing his hands behind his head. "I can't believe you didn't get a look at the killers face when you were right there."**

"**Uh, I think I know who you are looking for." Weiss spoke up holding her deformed hand up. **

"The Akuma" Ruby spoke seriously with narrowed eyes.

Weiss nodded. "Right, the other me knows about these demons and said that it was the one who killed that officer." She said with her own eyes narrowed.

"Let's, see what they are dealing with." Yang spoke up her own eyes narrowed slightly.

**The policemen turn to the girl. Her upper face is covered in shadow as her deformed hand is still raised in the air. "Although I didn't actually see it with my own eyes, I know who did it. I can help you capture him if you'll allow me."**

"Why are you being all dramatic about this?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Weiss shrugged just as confused. "No idea.**"**

Nora then giggled and pointed at the screen. "The cats doing it too!"

Everyone else looked closely and then laughed as indeed, the cat also had narrowed eyes and was being just as dramatic as the white-haired girl on screen.

"**Your suspect is called an Akuma. Their common and very deadly to humans. It will keep killing until we stop it, and its important that you make the first strike before it becomes to strong." **

"That sounds a lot like the Grimm." Weiss pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Ren closed his eyes in thought. _'Its strange she knows so much about these things. I wonder why?' _

**Saphron stared at him confused while the police captain looked disturbed. "Akuma?" she whispered softly. **

**Weiss turned her hand around showing the green cross on the back of her deformed hand. "This is an Anti-Akuma weapon." **

"Weapon?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

Weiss blinked at this confused. "How? What can that little cross do?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure yet. Maybe your arm transforms into something!" Ruby then gushed thinking that would be so cool.

Weiss scoffed and looked away. "Be serious. That couldn't happen."

"**Now is anyone familiar with exorcists? Don't worry," her left eye started to glow as what could be described as a red glyph was seen instead of her usual ice blue eye. "I'm a clergyman whose sole mission is to hunt Akuma" she explained with a smile. **

Weiss stared wide eyed at her counterpart. Her eye…looked like, what one of her fire dust infused glyphs looked like. She reached up to trace her scar and shivered slightly at that. She was lucky she didn't have any issues from then.

"Whoa." Ruby said amazed. "You look…really cool."

"Scary too." Yang commented with wide eyes. While her eyes could turn a bright red when angered, she had no idea how her friend was able to make one of her glyphs replace her left eye. It made what she thought was a nicer version of her friend into something a lot darker and more serious.

"What is it though?" Blake asked curiously. "It's not one of your glyphs and its not her eye just changing color." She narrowed her eyes at the strange red eye. "The sclera is even black." She would admit, it made the white-haired girl a tad bit more intimidating.

**Everyone in the room stared at the young girl, not fully sure of what she was saying, or believing her for that matter. **

**The captain leaned back with closed eyes and a condescending frown. "Oh exorcist! What a load of crap!"**

"I wouldn't believe it either." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Are exorcists'; huntsmen in that world?" Jaune asked making many people pause and think about that.

"It would make sense." Ren spoke up his arms folded, and eyes closed in thought. "It would line up with what Weiss is saying and would explain why she is after the Akuma." He opened his eyes and narrowed them at the screen. "We still don't know enough about the Akuma or what one looks like. If I had to guess, we might see one in this viewing."

**The captain sighed and stood up from his chair. "Your free to leave." He waved his hand to shoo the young girl away. "Now get out of my sight! I'm heading back to my office." **

**He then looked at the policewoman and pointed at her. "OFFICER SAPHRON! MS. SCHNEE IS NOT TO LEAVE YOUR SIGHT! YOU GOT THAT!?" **

**Both Weiss and Sahpron stared at the old man with wide eyes full of fear as they almost looked like ghosts and trembling. **

Nora couldn't help but laugh at the rather funny scene. "Dang. All those badass points, gone." She teased. Weiss huffed but had a small blush on her cheeks.

"So, your bunking with Jaunes sister. Getting a little close to the family, are we?" Yang teased making her blush deepen and making her scowl at her friend.

Jaune blushed as well and looked away. "Come on guys, enough." He said softly. "She made it clear."

Yang shrugged with a good-natured grin. "I'm just teasing lady killer." She winked at him making him sigh but smile back, and for Weiss to give him a small thankful nod.

**The scene shifts back to the church at sunset as a few bystanders where talking behind the police tape. **

"_**I heard a cop was killed in the old church."**_

"_**Not just killed. I heard he was massacred." **_

**The captain could be seen directing his men in the doorway of the church. Screaming out orders. **

"_**It sounds like the rumors about this place being possessed are true after all. I wonder what will happen next?" **_

**A strange pink umbrella with a smiling pumpkin at the top could be seen moving up in down in the crowed as the people watched with worry and shock. **

Yang felt her eyes twitch at seeing the umbrella but took a calming breath trying to ignore it. _'Damn ice cream girl.'_

"_**How'd it become possessed?"**_

"_**I don't know the whole story, but it had to do with a newlywed couple that had a horrible accident." **_

"That's why it's cursed?" Blake asked with surprise.

"What happened though?" Nora asked confused and wanting to know more.

**The scene shifts to that of an up-close look at a man's mouth as he exhales black, almost purple smoke and soon a figure could be seen in the smoke as his wide inhuman smile, white skin and glasses covered his small eyes. He also had very long pointed ears. His top hat had blue roses decorating around the base. This man was also rather tall as the screen showed him towering over a wheelchair bound man. Overall, he just looked…wrong.**

The group of huntsmen and huntress all tensed as they stared at the strange man on screen. While he didn't seem to be all that intimidating at first, his wide inhuman smile and pale complexion made him look like…a demon.

"Is…is that the Akuma?" Ruby asked a tad scared of the clown like individual.

"I don't think so." Ren said hesitantly his grip on his weapons tight. For some reason this figure was just making him tense.

Blake narrowed her eyes at the figure. Her instincts where screaming at her 'DANGER DANGER!' yet she couldn't understand fully why. "If he's not the Akuma, then what is he?"

"**My precious little Akuma. You'll must take innocent life to keep you evolving" The figure spoke with a sinister chuckle at the end. **

"Wait…so that man is…?" Ruby's eyes widen in shock.

"That's the Akuma?" Nora asked with a tilt head. "But he's in a wheelchair. Unless his wheelchair can transform into an awesome cannon! Can it!? Can it?!" she asked with wide sparkling eyes.

"I think your missing the point." Jaune chuckled at his friend and then glared at the screen. "Whoever that guy is knows the Akuma and calls it precious. It might mean he treats it like how Ruby treats her scythe."

"Meaning?" Yang asked looking up at the knight.

"I think he created them."

That stunned the room as they looked back at the strange man and felt a new level of fear. If Jaune was right and he was responsible for creating monsters…that would be very bad.

**A muffled shout of some kind could be heard making the figure look up. "Mark I'm home!" **

Jaunes blood ran cold. "T-that's Saphrons voice." He whispered in dread.

Everyone now could feel dread setting in. Why was Jaunes sister in the house with the supposed Akuma?

"**You feeling any better?" She shouted out. The figure narrowed its glowing eyes and let out a sinister laugh before fading into the smoke, disappearing. The door opened showing Saphron with a concerned look on her face. **

"**Welcome home, Saphron." The man named Mark spoke up. **

The room was still tense as everyone watched with bated breath.

"It sounds off." Blake pointed out with her cat ears twitching behind her black bow. "It sounds forced and lacking emotion."

That didn't help then any and as Jaune started to tremble. His team gathered to help their leader to remain calm. Still no one could blame him, they would be scared to death too.

"**You've come home early today. What's the occasion?" Mark asked not looking up at the girl. **

**Saphron looked over to the side of him and sighed in both worry and frustration. "Look Mark. You're not eating anything at all these days." The scene shifts to a untouched meal of salad and bread. **

Nora felt her stomach grumble lightly and chuckled with a faint blush. "Sorry."

Jaune chuckled feeling a tad relaxed and leaned his head back to look at his friend. "Its okay. I'll make pancakes later." He smiled at seeing her eyes almost sparkle.

"**I've just haven't had an appetite." Mark replied as the young girl walked past him to pick up his untouched plate. She looked over to him in concern. "Its fine." He lowered his head, "Don't worry. I'll be hungry again soon." **

"Why dose that not, make me feel reassured?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because the guy is some kind of monster that might also eat other humans." Ruby supplemented.

"Right, thanks." Weiss replied with a worried sigh.

"Its strange though." Pyrrha pointed out with narrowed eyes. "Even Grimm have to eat something in order to live. Yet the thing we are seeing before us looks like it can barely move."

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe its hiding."

"Maybe." Pyrrha agreed but gripped her partners hand tighter.

**Saphron walked around to face him and then kneels to look at him face to face. "Whatever you do, don't stop fighting." The scene shifts to a framed photograph of the man and another blond-haired woman looking happy. "My sister would want it that way."**

Jaunes eyes widen in shock. "W-Willow?" he breathed in shock.

"Willow?" Pyrrha asked concerned.

"My oldest sister." He answered in a shaken tone staring at the screen with wide shaking eyes. "She…she's still living at home though…yet here…she's…"

He felt his partner wrap her arms around him and hug him tight Nora tightening her grip around his neck and Ren tightened his grip on his shoulder.

Team RWBY was also rather distraught over this news. Ruby looked up at her first friend at Beacon with a worried frown. "Jaune…? Do you want to stop?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "N-no. I…I want to see what happened."

"You sure? We can stop now if you want." Weiss asked sounding concerned for the knight.

"I'm sure. I'm just going to make a few calls after this is all." He tried to joke, but his watery eyes made it look almost sad.

**A loud crash could be heard in the other room startling the two. "Easy with the claws already!" the voice of Weiss yelled out and the sound of an annoyed cat could be heard as they seem to be in a bit of a tussle. **

Yang giggled lightly. "Sounds like your losing to a cat Weiss." She teased.

The girl scoffed but had to blush slightly. "Its not me." She defended with a rather annoyed look. _'How could I be losing to a wild cat!'_

Blake just smirked and leaned back. _'Oh, the irony is fantastic.'_

**Saphron opens the door to see Weiss leaning against the wall holding the cat. The white-haired girl winced as a clock fell right on her head. She glared at the girl and places had her hands on her waist. "Real nice. Let me take a guess. You were about to get to the crime scene?" **

**Weiss smiled wide and lifted the cat. "Just for a second." **

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT!" **

Jaune chuckled softly and shook his head. "Yeah, she wouldn't let me, or my younger sisters go anywhere that could be dangerous."

"Sounds like a perfect big sister to me." Yang spoke up with a smile.

Ruby groaned, "Yeah. In case you never want to have any kind of fun." She winked at Jaune who winked back understanding completely.

**Weiss walks over to the open window and gazes out with a sigh; she cups her chin in thought. **_**'I'm so close. I just hope I find this monster before its to late.' **_

**Saprhon watched her with a frown, "So tell me, Weiss how confident are you that the killer is an actual Akuma?" she asked. **

**Weiss gasped softly and turns around. "Huh?" **

**Saprhon is seen looking through a book, turning the pages as she speaks. "This encyclopedia says that Akuma are imaginary demons that were created by ancient civilizations to explain illness and natural disasters." She explained while the pages had some artwork of what Akuma looked like as winged demons. She leaned back and looked at the white-haired girl. "Your telling me that's our killer? Some make believe demon?" The scene shifts to Weiss with a frown. "I'm not buying it." **

"When she puts it that way, it does sound crazy." Blake said with a light chuckle.

"It is a lot to take in." Weiss said with closed eyes. "To think that some kind of make-believe monster is responsible for the death of a comrade is a bit much to believe."

"We fight monsters all the time though." Ruby replied with wide eyes.

"True. We have, but _they_ haven't." she said pointing to the screen.

**Weiss closed her eyes in thought. "The encyclopedias are talking about something entirely different then what I am looking for." Saphron looked at her surprised. Weiss lifted a finger and explained "Its also the name of a weapon." She explained. **

"Their weapons?" Ruby asked confused now. "That's…kind of cool actually." She said with a smile but then her eyes widen, "Uh I mean for being evil monsters and all!" she spluttered out shaking her arms back and forth.

"We get it sis." Yang rolled her eyes at her sister but still smiled fondly at her. "Still, got to wonder what the heck nice queen is talking about."

"…Nice Queen?" Weiss asked looking over at the blond in confusion along with everyone else.

Yang looked at them with a raised brow. "What? She's not being all frosty in this, so I can't call her Ice Queen. So_ Nice_ Queen."

"I don't know which ones worse." Weiss said in a dull tone with half lidded eyes.

"**Weapons that are specifically created to target mankind are the Akuma I'm concerned with finding." As Weiss spoke, we see Mark slowly wheel himself next to the door to listen in. "They take on the form of humans, so they are very difficult to find." **

Everyone grew tense at this.

"That can't be good." Ruby said in worry.

"So similar yet so different." Pyrrha said in concern thinking about how much the Akuma have in common with the Grimm. Both monsters who are the bane of mankind, both are rather evil in a sense, yet only one could disguise itself as a human. At least, she hopes that's the case.

***SLAM***

**The door opens forcefully, and Mark could be seen in the doorway. Saprhon gaps in surprise by the loud noise. Both her and Weiss stare in confusion and worry as the man begins to groan in pain.**

**Saphron walks over and kneels in front of him. "Mark are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked concerned. **

**Weiss eyes are narrowed as she stars at the man, then as the screen shoots up to show the white around her eye turn into an inky black, and the red glyph appear with the sound of a scope adjusting and what she saw spooked those who watched. As above the pained man was a skeleton with a wedding vail. **

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in fear and confusion.

"What is that?!" Ruby shouts her eyes wide in fear.

"A skeleton?!" Jaune shouted in equal fear.

"Why the hell can you see skeletons?!" Yang asked the white-haired girl pointing at the screen.

"I don't know!" Weiss replied just as scared.

**Mark leaned his head back his eyes looking to be sinking into his skull. Saphron could only watch as the man floated out of the chair and started to transform into something else. He screamed in pain as his body morphed into a mix of metal and flesh as it was shaped like a sphere with what looked like cannons pointed out of him. He had four black and white striped horns on his head and his eyes where now white with blood gushing from them as he let out a silent scream. **

**This was an Akuma. **

Everyone stared with wide eyed horror. They may have known the man named Mark was the Akuma but they had no idea that he would turn into something like this.

"NOT COOL! NOT COOL!" Ruby shouted in fear hiding under her hood.

"Okay. That's a tad more intimidation then the demons in the last viewing." Yang spoke up nervously. Blake and Weiss could only respond with a wide-eyed nod.

"It looks so wrong." Ren pointed out with narrowed eyes. "Like…a mix between a human and a machine."

"It is wrong." Pyrrha said with a glare. The whole thing looked terrifying and worse it was in the same room as one of her friends and her partners sister.

Jaune was shaking in fear once again. Not for himself, but for his sister and friend who was in the house with this monster.

**Saphron was in shock. She could only stare at the monstrosity before her in wide eyed shock. "What's happening? Oh my god." **

**The demon's chest barrel started to spin before stopping and aiming right at the girl.**

"SAPHRON MOVE!" Jaune shouted in fear.

"Listen to your brother and run!" Ruby also shouted.

"They can't here you." Weiss whispered out but they didn't seem to here her. To be honest she didn't blame them. She was worried too.

**Weiss charged at the girl hoping to get to her in time. The Akuma aimed all his cannons which seemed to move and bend like rubber at the paralyzed girl and let fire. The blasts where purple in color and with those blasts the house exploded in purple light.**

"SAPHRON!" Jaune shouted horrified with tears falling from his eyes. His team tried to calm him but there was only so much they could do.

"Wait look!" Yang shouted pointing back to the screen.

**It showed Weiss flying from the house the young police girl in her arms and a purple bullet being held in her left deformed hand as it sent them crashing into the church. **

"GO WEISS!" Ruby shouted tackling her bestie in a hug making the girl blush and causing her to start stammering.

"Nice catch!" Nora shouted with a relived smile. "I want to try that next time!" she shouted out.

"No."

"But Ren~" She wined with her smile. "It could be fun!"

Ren only shook his head with a glare at the girl making her pout. "Fine." She grumbled.

Jaune could only take a huge breath of relief. "Thank god." He whispered. He felt his partner nudge him from the side and turned to see her face close to his making him blush, now fully realizing that she is also hugging him rather tightly. "Uh…hi."

She giggled softly at him but gave him a reassuring smile. "You okay?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. Just relived." He turned back to the white-haired girl. "Thanks again Weiss."

The heiress looked up at the knight and nodded with a sheepish look. "It's not me though."

"Not true. It was a version of you, and I know that if this happened in our world, you would have done the same, so again. Thank you for saving my sister."

Weiss blushed and looked away quickly. That…was one of the nicest things someone had said to her. "Oh…T-then I guess, your welcome." She replied.

Yang smirked at this display while Pyrrha tightened her hold on the knight slightly.

**Weiss groaned but looked over at the police girl and tried to wake her up. "Saphron, can you here me? Are you hurt?" she asked. **

**The screen shows the opening they made in the church roof and then them inside the church with Saprhon resting on Weiss's lap. "Where are we?" she asked softly. **

"**Were back at the church." Weiss answered gently. The scene cut to the close-up of Weiss griping the giant purple bullet in her deformed hand. It was still smoking and looked cracked where she held it. **

"Damn. Again, nice catch Ice Queen." Yang complemented.

Weiss nodded her face still red.

"That's a really big bullet." Blake commented with a raised eyebrow. If anything, it looked kind of ridiculous in the small girl's hand.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the bullet, "So that's how." She muttered under her breath understanding dawning on her.

**Saprhon finally noticed the smoking bullet and stared at it with wide eyes. "What's that? Don't tell me you actually caught the bullet?" she said reaching out for it. **

"Don't touch it!" Ruby shouted making everyone jump.

"What, why?" Jaune asked confused and worried.

**Weiss quickly moved her hand away. "Don't touch it!" she ordered. She held it high and smiled lightly at the police girl. "This came from an Akuma." She frowned as she looked at the bullet, "Each bullet is filled with an extremely destructive virus. They use a defense system to transform their bodies into guns making them highly effective killers." She explained placing the bullet down. **

"Oh, that's why." Jaune whispered in fear, now understanding how close his sister came to death.

"Hang on." Blake spoke up with a confused look on her face. "If the bullet is so deadly that even touching it could kill you, then how come she can hold it with no issue?"

"Hey, yeah that is strange." Yang agreed with her partner. "What makes Nice Queen so special?"

"Her arm."

"Huh?" everyone asked turning to the red hooded reaper.

"Remember what she said before? About her arm being a weapon to fight Akuma?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course. But surly I-she-_they_ where talking about the small cross! Not the full arm!" Weiss answered back.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't think so. The cross might be part of it, but…I think your whole left arm might be a weapon."

"Would make sense." Ren spoke up. "Explains how you can pick up the bullet without the virus affecting you."

Weiss thought about this and nodded slowly. While Ruby may not have been the smartest or craftiest person she knows, the girl shines in understanding on how weapons are made and how they work by just a glance. It startled her the first time the red hooded reaper had done maintenance on her rapier and it worked better than before. So, she started to trust her leader a bit more when it comes to weapons.

"**After a bullet hits you," the cat could be shown shaking as black stars started to pop up all over it. "It takes less than a minute before the virus eats away your insides." The cat now has faded completely to black and then shattered like it was glass causing the police girl to gasp in shock. **

"Kitty no!" Ruby shouted with tears in her silver eyes.

Blake felt a chill go through her as she stared with wide eyes. "That was so fast." She whispered in shock.

Yang rubbed her partner on the back with her own sad frown. "Gona miss that cat." She said softly.

"Kitty…" Nora whimpered softly before feeling Ren lean back and rub her back gently making her bury her face in her leader's hair making him blush and look around in confused panic.

**Weiss sighed sadly. "I couldn't save you kitty. I'm sorry." **

**Saphron gazed down saddened as she started to understand what has happened. "So then, tell me what happened to Mark." **

"**Well, Akuma take over a dead person's body to blend in with society." Weiss answered as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket and laid it over the ashes of the cat. **

"I've read that a few Grimm can do this, but only with dead body's but they only act as zombies with little knowledge." Pyrrha spoke up with a concerned tone.

"I swear the more we find out about these things, the more they are sounding like a more twisted version of the Grimm." Jaune spoke up.

"Yeah, but the Grimm can't turn into some kind of demonic gun, so I guess we got it luckier." Yang replied with a shrug.

"**That wasn't your brother Saphron." She said with a grim tone. "An Akuma had already killed him and taken over his corpse." **

"**So, you mean that Mark…was already dead?" she asked desperation in her voice not wishing to believe it yet, after all she had seen, its hard to not believe. **

**Weiss pulled the girl up and behind a wall. Just in time as the wall exploded and the Akuma floated in. **

"Crud it followed them!" Jaune shouted.

"Persistent." Blake growled out.

Yang threw her fist into her open palm. "Guess its fighting time!"

"**Hey! What in the hell are you two doing here!?" A familiar voice shouted out.**

Everyone's eyes widen as they instantly knew who it was.

"Oh no." Weiss whispered.

**The two looked over to see the captain and a few other officers rush up to them. "Captain?" Saprhon asked.**

**The man finally seemed to notice the giant floating ball of death and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh. My. God! What the hell?!" he glared at the monster and pointed his arm up. "Men-" **

"Don't you dunce!" Weiss shouted.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Pyrrha shouted as well just as troubled and worried.

"**Fire!" he shouted and the police he had all started to shoot the giant weapon. However, each shot only bounced off the demons hide with a metallic clang with no issue. **

"**Your guns are useless!" Weiss shouts out extending her arm out to the firing police. "Get out of here while you still can!" she pleaded with them the girl pleaded with them as the Akuma slowly started to turn to face those who where attacking it. It aimed all its cannons at the police making them gasp in shock and fright. **

"Please listen to her! I know she can be a pain, but she means well!" Ruby begged.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted annoyed.

**Saprhons and everyone else's eyes widen. "Oh no." She along with everyone else said. **

**The Akuma opened fire. Its deadly bullets flying into the police kicking up smoke. Weiss covered Saphron as best as she could, but she could still watch until the smoke got to strong. The sound and visuals of helmets falling to the floor along with blood gushing on the ground did not paint a pretty picture. "Captain? Oh my god!" she whispered horrified. **

Weiss covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my god." She whispered.

Everyone was horrified. This one demon had killed all those people like it was nothing.

"No aura…nothing." Yang whispered with wide trembling eyes.

"There's nothing left." Ren said his form trembling lightly. This was bringing up bad memories for the boy.

Nora reached out an arm and placed it around his neck so that she was hugging both Jaune and him.

**The young girl started to cry as she saw the massacre before her. "YOU DAMN MONSTER!" she shouted in rage at the Akuma. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!? TELL ME!" **

**Weiss gripped the girl tighter. "It can't here you. Look, its not doing it because it wants too." **

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"It doesn't want to kill and murder and eat our soul?" Nora asked with confusion.

"When did it eat souls?" Ren asked with a quirked brow only getting a shrug from the girl.

"Eh, it would have gotten to it at some point." She clarified.

"Still, why does she think the thing doesn't want to do this?" Yang asked with a little anger. "It killed so many people already!"

"Because it's a weapon." Ruby said suddenly making everyone look to her confused only to see her wide understanding eyes.

"**Its programed to only seek evolution through murder." Weiss explained. **

"**SO, YOUR JUST A MINDLESS KILLING MACHINE!?" Saprhon shouted pointing angerly at the Akuma. **

"**No." Weiss answered softy. "Their living weapons who carry around the souls of others." **

"Wait, WHAT?!" Pyrrha shouted with wide eyes.

"Carries the souls of others?" Weiss asked with wide scared eyes. "That's…that's imposable!"

"So that thing has a soul?! And not even their own!" Blake asked out loud just as concerned about this.

"Okay! Confirmed worse than Grimm!" Yang said with wide eyes.

"**These souls are controlled by the maker and are conscious to what's happen to them. Their left to agonies over their sins. Fully aware of the situation but unable do anything about it." The scene shows a purple light that is now shown to be the skeleton with the wedding vail, yet a chain could be seen connected to a collar around the neck.**

"**All these pent-up feelings are energy for the Akuma. Allowing it to evolve quickly and efficiently." **

Everyone was in stunned silence. The idea of the Akuma not only being fully aware of what it is doing but is unable to do anything at all to stop itself while the soul of another is trapped within it. It's…horrible. To become a monster with no free will, only to kill and slaughter until you evolve into something even worse. To the young group of huntsmen and huntresses this was a lot to take in.

**Weiss was shown with the red glyph in the left eye activated again. "I can see this Akumas soul." **

"So that's what it does." Weiss whispers softly.

"It allows you to see the souls of those trapped in the Akuma." Ren spoke up before shaking his head. "I don't know if that is a blessing or a curse."

"A curse." Weiss spoke up causing everyone to turn to her.

"It means I can see every soul that is trapped. Every soul that wants to be freed. Every soul that has become this killing machine." She scrunched up her face and looked down. "There's no hesitation when fighting Grimm. Their soulless monsters. Yet, here I can see the souls of the monsters I'm fighting…its…terrifying."

"**Hold on. It's a woman." Weiss spoke up seeming to see the soul of the Akuma. "She has a strong bond with Mark." **

**Saphron gasped and looked up at the Akuma with wide eyes. **

**The scene cuts to an image of Mark crying. "Akuma are machines not made of mechanical parts. But from the sorrow experience of the souls they inhabit." The scene shifts to outside in a graveyard with a curved moon with a wicked smile on its face in the sky "Everyone has a dark side within their heart." She explained somberly as an image could be seen of Mark holding onto a blond-haired woman wrapped in white bandages. **

"Willow…" Jaune whispered with tears at seeing his sister.

"Its okay. She's still alive here." Pyrrha assured her partner who gulped and nodded stiffly trying to hold in his sorrow over seeing his dead sister.

"**The maker seeks out anyone who's dark side has grown do to a recent personal tragedy and transforms them into an Akuma." The figure is shown again from before reaching his hand out to the crying man. **

"Guess you where right vomit boy." Yang said with narrowed eyes.

Jaune nodded slowly not completely happy that he was right about his guess.

"**Tragedy?" Saphron asked softly as she begins to remember. **

"Flashback!" Nora shouts making everyone jump in surprise.

"Please keep it down!" Weiss shouts out her hand over her chest. "That's twice in one viewing." She wined softly.

**The world shifts to that of a wedding and the girl named Willow who was in a full wedding dress. She looked behind her to her sister with concern. **

"She's so pretty!" Ruby gushed softly.

Jaune gave a gentle warm smile. "Yeah…she is." For some reason he felt happy. Seeing his sister in a wedding dress that made her look extra beautiful. For some reason he got all emotionally happy.

"Calm down, vomit boy. Its not her real wedding." Yang teased with a smirk.

Jaune shrugged. "Can't help it. I'm sure you'll be crying when we see a world where Ruby is a bride."

Yang froze at that as her world felt like it just cracked. They could very well see worlds where her innocent baby sister could be the blushing bride to some, unworthy spouse! Her eyes sparked red and her hair ignited as she growled low.

Jaune leaned into his chair with wide eyes and laughed nervously, neither noticing the rather pretty blush on the red hooded reaper as she thought about what she would look like in a wedding dress.

**The husband noticed and looked back to see Saphron who looked away with a huff. Willow sighed sadly and looked forward. Mark turned to her and smiled softly. "Now Willow, are you and Saphron still fighting?" he asked. **

"**We are." She confirmed before gazing down to her bouquets of roses. "I just don't want her to become a cop." She spoke up, "I fear that doing it, just to catch the people who killed your parents is the wrong reason." **

Everyone's eyes widen at that before they slowly turned to the now wide eyed Jaune Arc.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked attentively worried for her friend.

"You okay?" Yang asked as well.

Jaune looked dead at the screen and did not move for a moment. "Mom…Dad…killed." He muttered. "But…if Willow and Saphron are there…" he whispered then started to shake. "Oh god…"

Pyrrha gently cupped his cheeks and turned him to look at her. "Breath." She ordered gently but stern. Jaune took a shaky breath in. "Now exhale." She ordered and he did so. "Relax and look at me okay." She spoke softly gently caressing his cheek. "Everything's okay. Your sister is alive, your alive and here." she leaned her head forward so their foreheads where touching "Please. Remember that." She pleaded with him softly.

Jaune felt guilt. Why did he react like this? He knew these where not the parents he knew, and he knew that the Willow on screen was not the one he knew so why was he overreacting? He leaned back and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Weiss said forcefully glaring at the knight making him flinch. "Its understandable to be fearful and get emotional at a loved one's death. Even if these are other worlds, they are still us to an extent and thus still the people you love." She spoke softer now her gaze growing somber yet understanding. "So please. Don't try and hide or put up a mask. It will only hurt more in the end."

Jaune stared at her with wide eyes before he felt the damn burst and the tears started to fall. He closed his eyes tight and cried. Cried for the death of his parents and his sister, and for the horror that she must endure as a monster. His friends surrounded him in a group hug just letting him grieve for the family he has in another world.

"**Willow. Saphron isn't becoming only a police officer so she can seek revenge. She wants to protect us and others from all the bad people in the world. So, we can be happy." **

"Sounds like something you would do." Pyrrha teased lightly tightening her hold on him.

Jaune blushed slightly and shrugged his eyes a little red from the crying. "Where do you think I got it from?" he joked making her giggle.

"**Have faith." Mark smiled gently. "Believe me, its okay. Just sit down with her later. Its our wedding day and you look beautiful so let's just focus on us." He complemented her making her smile lightly at him. **

"She really doses!" Ruby gushed.

Yang had an idea cross her mind that made her smile evilly. "Hey Jaune!" He turned to look at her before growing nervous over her smile, "You wore a dress to the last dance. Why not dress like a bride for the next one!"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted with a blush.

"Honestly, I'm rather curious if he could pull it off." Blake spoke up looking at him with a contemplative look.

"Same actually." Weiss said giving the knight the same look.

Nora was laughing hysterically, and Ren just shook his head with a small grin. "Can't lie, rather interested myself."

Jaunes face exploded into a blush and he looked around at his friends "You guys can't be serious? That was a one-time thing!" He protested.

"Um…"

He felt a tug around him and looked over at Pyrrha whose face matched her hair in color as she looked down timidly. "I…I wouldn't mind…seeing it." She whispered.

Jaunes eyes grew wider and his blush grew darker yet thankfully Nora hollered as she wrapped her arms around both their necks making them chuckle and smile. Jaune sighed and shook his head. "We'll see." He answered making Yang cackle in victory.

**Willow turned to Mark and smiled bright. "Your right. I'll have faith."**

**The happy moment would end, however. As the knot that was holding the chandelier was starting to come undone. **

**Suddenly the rope snapped, and the chandelier started to fall! Willow noticed and in the last moment pushed Mark out of the way, before being crushed under the falling chandelier. **

Everyone jumped at the sound and the suddenness of it, before it started to click what had happen.

"Oh my god!" Ruby covered her mouth with shock this time as her eyes were wide in horror.

Everyone was horrified. The young bride killed on her wedding day. That's a tragic way to go.

Jaune took a shaken breath and breathed out, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Willow." He whispered softly.

**Everyone was startled as they rushed to the grounded Mark who could only look at where his fiancé should be only to see the fallen chandelier. The ringing of the church bells the only sound. It soon showed Marks face looking wide eyed and terrified. **

**Saphron walked up slowly before whispering "Oh my God."**

**Mark then cried his eyes a soulless white as he screamed into the sky. "GOD DAMN YOU!" **

**Then with a flash of light the world changed again, yet a figure had shown up. The maker had arrived. **

Everyone glared at the figure with hatred in their eyes. This man was going to make this poor soul an Akuma, and he was going to use the soul of his recently dead bride to do it!

Yang ignited her hair as she punched her open palm. "I'll wipe that smug smile off his face!" she growled low.

"I'll help." Ruby spoke up her silver eyes almost shining.

"We all will." Jaune said seriously with a dark glare. This bastard turned his sister into a weapon and trapped her. If he ever found him, he will do everything in his power to make the bastard pay!

"Were going to see it are we?" Nora asked softly.

They turned to her looking rather concerned. "Were going to see how he makes them." She clarified.

Ren nodded and griped his friend and partners hand tight. "Yeah."

**The maker leans down to the crying man and speaks up through his giant smile. "Good evening sir." He greeted. The screen shift to a giant metallic skeleton on what could only be described as snapping holder to hold the skeleton up and in place. "Look at my newest enchanted body." **

"Its like one of those building toys where you have to glue the parts on together after snapping them off." Ruby analyzed with a deep frown. She loved those toys as it allowed her to be rather creative and make some cool things like little weapons or heroes but seeing this made her feel both angry and sick at seeing one of her favorite games used in such an evil way.

"**It can take a soul provided back to life!" he spoke excitedly like he was trying to sell the idea to the man. "Maybe even get your Willow back from the clutches of your detestable dawn." **

"He sounds like one of those salesmen on TV." Yang spoke up with a weirded-out tone. "You know the kind of person who tries to sell you something that's crap but dose so many _amazing _things." She spoke putting air quarts around amazing.

"Your describing a conman and yes." Pyrrha glared darkly at the maker. "He does sound like one.

"**But in order to do so its going to need a little of your help." Mark looked up hopeful. "All you need to do is call Willows name and she shall return." **

**Mark gasped with wide eyes tears still falling. "So, all I have to do is say her name and she will come back to life?"**

"**Exactly." The maker nodded then disappeared, leaving the man alone with the skeleton. **

Ruby frowned and looked down in thought. _'Would I have done this? When mom died…would I have done it to?__**' **_she closed her eyes and felt tears try to escape. _'Of course, I would! I would have done anything to see her again! _She shook her head and glared at the screen. _'I can't change the past…I can only go forward.' _

Yang watched her little sister worried. She understood a bit about what she might be thinking, and it hurt. She knew she could never replace Summer Rose, but she tried her best to be there for her as best as she could. Wasn't that enough? She sighed and smiled softly at her sister and leaders determined look. _'There are times when you surprise me, over how many times you seem stronger than I ever could be.' _

**Mark walked over the skeleton with almost glee as he laughed almost in joy. With a deep breath he yelled out from the depth of his soul, "COME BACK WILLOW!" **

**Lighting struck and thunder rolled as a purple light flew from the ceiling and into the metal skeleton. It burned with blue fire as on the forehead of the skull, was started to be engraved. Engraved with the letters; W.I.L.L.O.W. With a black star over top the name the skeleton let out a gasp of life. **

"It worked." Weiss whispered in horror.

Blake glared at the screen. "She's alive but at what cost?"

**The skeleton tried to look down, "Mark?" it asked in Willows voice. "Is-is that you?" **

"**Willow." Mark sounded relived and happy, only to flinch back as the skeleton leaned down and screamed into his face. **

"**Why did you do it!? You turned me into an Akuma! There's no escaping!" **

**Mark stared with unbelieving eyes at his bride only to gasp as he felt hands on his shoulder. "You did well son, but your once bride to be will do you one better." The make spoke leaning on the man as he smiled over his shoulder. "I order you to kill this man and were his body as your own!" he ordered with a sinister laugh his golden eyes showing only evil and darkness. **

"Oh no!" Ruby shouts her hand going for her hood and pulling it over her head. "I can't look!"

Jaune and everyone else glared at the screen. This was the moment, the moment his sister became someone else's tool.

**Willow started to move; she was fighting it as best as she could, but it was no use as she lifted her arms she screamed in sorrow as she slammed them down onto the man she loved. All that could be heard was his bloodcurdling scream. **

**The shadow of the skeleton could be seen fitting into the body of the now dead man as the maker watches with content. "Happy Birthday! You are now complete!" **

Buckets appeared in front of everyone as a few started to lose their lunch over the rather disturbing sight.

"Ugh…that was…revolting." Weiss spoke up queasy her pale face rather green.

Jaune shook his head. "Underplaying it Snow Angel. That…was downright…atrocious." He growled out his blue eyes shining with anger and rage for this maker. "He convinced the guy to have him bring my sister back…only for her to be that damn clown's plaything." He glared with everything he had.

Ruby glared forward her silver eyes almost shining with rage. "Okay. No held punches. No hesitation. We find that clown in our world and we Take. It. Down!" she said getting them all to agree with a cheer.

**The scene cuts back to Weiss and Saphron at the church as they stare at the Akuma. Weiss with understanding and Saphorn with wide trembling eyes. **

"**No, it can't be!" She shouted out watching the demon move around. "Impossible! There's no way that's my sister!" she shouted with tears flowing down her eyes. The Akuma turned so its face could see her looking rather sad. Saphron dropped to her knees in shock. **

**Weiss calmly walked past the downed girl and stood before the Akuma with a determined gaze. **

"Fighting time!" Nora grinned with excitement.

"Still wondering how I'm going to take that thing without a weapon." Weiss stressed while looking at her leader who seemed to be bouncing in her seat.

"You'll see!" she cheered with her eyes shining in excitement.

**Weiss lifted her deformed arm up and had the backside of her hand facing outwards. A bright green light soon engulfed the hand causing the strap to fall as the light grew brighter. "Sacred cross that dwells within me. Grant me the power to destroy this evil darkness." She prayed and the light responded as it traveled down her arm to her shoulder as a strange glowing white glyph could be seen forming around her arm. **

**With a flick of her wrist her arm transformed into a giant silver claw. **

"I was right!" Ruby shouted jumping in her chair in glee.

Yang let out a whistle at the claw. "Not bad Ice Queen."

Blake nodded as well with wide eyes. "A claw is rather strange. I guess the cross acted as the trigger for it to transform." She theorized.

"SO COOL!" Nora shouted with Ren nodded along fining it rather cool.

Jaune stared wide eyed. "Not expecting it to become a claw but it still looks awesome!" he cheered slightly. "And sharp…very sharp." He gulped.

Pyrrha giggled a tiny bit but nodded. It was rather impressive looking, yet also rather strange to see on the usually graceful member of team RWBY.

Weiss just stared with wide eyes as she lifted her own left arm up. Her own arm became that giant claw. Almost looking like a Grimm's claw. Still she had to admit it did look almost beautiful in how it glowed a faded green. _'So, this was my power in this world?'_

**Weiss glared forward her left eye shining a blinding red, "Bring forth salvation to this tormented Akumas soul!" she shouted. **

**The Akuma filched as if the claw scared it- no as if it was trying to resist the cursed programming it has been given before letting out a scream of pain and aiming all its guns at the white haired exorcist. **

**Weiss narrowed her eyes and leaned down, jumping into the air and heading right for the Akumas screaming face. **

"Tear it apart!" Ruby shouted waving a little white flag with 'Weiss' written on it.

"How did you get that?" Weiss asked with confusion before her eyes widen at seeing everyone else had one and where waving them around and cheering making her blush but smile warmly.

**With a single slice she grabbed onto the Akuma. Weiss held onto the demon as she stared into the soul of the one who was trapped. "I'm sorry to have to do this. Your suffering will end forever in just a moment." Her icy blue eye started to tear up as she gazed at the demon. "May you rest in peace, Willow." **

**Saphron could only watch as with a mighty slash the spirit of Willow let out an inhuman scream as she battled with the chains before suddenly, they cracked allowing the skull to be removed showing Willows face again. She looked to be in peace as she smiled as she had returned to her rest. **

**Weiss smiled softly as she heard a voice over the wind softly say, **_**"Thank you" **_**Before something small with a blue aura dropped into the white-haired exorcists' hands. **

Everyone took a sigh of relief when the demon was defeated, and Willow was saved and returned to the afterlife.

Ruby hugged her partner who blushed and tried to push her off, but it was halfhearted as she smiled lightly.

Jaune let his tears fall silently as he just lowered his head with a sad relived smile. He felt his team try and comfort him and his smile grew. He was going to call his family as soon as he could. He had a lot to say to them after all.

**The moon could be seen in the sky as Saphron spoke up. "My brother and Willow. Their together in heaven, now right?" she asked softly her head resting on her knees. **

**Weiss smiled down at the girl. "Together, and happy. For sure." She assured, sitting next to the girl. **

"**I just don't understand." Saphron said softly. **

**Weiss gazed up at the moon, "He's called the Millennium Earl." She started. The scene shifts to the maker flying around the town with his umbrella open laughing joyfully "That's the name the maker goes by." **

"Millennium Earl…" Ruby spoke the name before getting a sour look on her face. "Why does it sound cool but also scary?" she complained.

"Who knows." Weiss gave a shrug. "At least we know what the monsters name is." She glared with ice cold eyes. "The fiend will pay for what he has done." She assured with everyone agreeing with her fully.

"**He enacted a plan that will wipe out mankind if he succeeds." Weiss crosses her deformed arm over her chest her eyes closes. "As an exorcist its my job to put an end to his reign." She vows. **

"You will, and we'll be along to help you out!" Yang shouted with a fist raised high. Everyone else shouted out in agreement making the white-haired girl to blush but her smile to grow warm and wide. So, this was what having real friends were like? She liked this feeling. Very much.

**Saphron looked up tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face. The coat that Weiss had used and placed over the cat's ashes started to move and soon the little golem from the beginning flew out and landed in the girls' arms as she stood up. **

"Guess the cat did eat the thing." Pyrrha giggled slightly at the idea.

Nora giggled, "That must have not been fun." She looked over at the black-haired girl and smiled wide. "No offence.

Blake scoffed slightly but held a small grin. "None taken."

"**Are you ready? Let's get out of here." She smiled down at Saphron who smiled up at the girl and gave a small bow. Saphron smiled softly and nodded her head gently before closing her eyes to relax. **

**The night was over, the battle won. But the war between exorcist and Earl had only began. **

"Well…that was a bit extreme of a world." The older woman spoke up causing them to jump in surprise. They almost forgot she was here. "Why don't we take a small break, while the next world is getting ready.

Ruby looked at her friends and nodded with a small smile. "That would be nice, thank you."

They all stood up to stretch and relax.

Weiss was confused however to see Jaune approach her. "Jaune?"

"Be angry at me later." He said before hugging the girl tight.

Weiss blushed scarlet and her eyes grew wide. "WHA-" she stopped as she felt the boy shake.

"Thank you…thank you for saving her…saving Saphron and Willow…thank you so much."

All the anger left the white-haired girl, only to be replaced with understanding as she returned the hug just as tightly. "Again, it wasn't me you dolt." She said in a light tone, but her smile was warm.

Jaune smiled and leaned away from her with a smile. "Still. From the bottom of my heat. Thank you."

Weiss smiled softly and at him and shook her head before pushing him away. "Fine, fine. Your welcome. Now go make those calls to your family already." She ordered with false firmness.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He saluted and walked a bit away taking his scroll out to make the calls.

Weiss smiled as she watched him go. She turned around and froze as she saw everyone stare at her with wide eyes and a few smirks or smiles.

"What?"


	4. Larger Than Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Larger Than Life**

**Ultraman Tiga**

Jaune walked a bit away and scrolled through his list of contacts till he came across his mothers. He took a rather nervous breath and pressed the call button and brought the scroll to his ear. He felt his nerves grow as the ringing in his ear grew. He shouldn't be worried; they were alive in this world, yet the last viewing spooked him. He never thought that his parents and one of his sisters would be killed or that he would have to witness one of their deaths. It left him spooked and worried to death.

"Hello?" The voice of, ironically his oldest sister Willow spoke up on the other line and Jaune felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt like crying in joy.

"Hello?" she asked again sounding a tad bit annoyed that no one was answering. "I can here you breath."

"H-Hey…Willow."

"Jaune?" Her voice was rather soft, and her tone held surprise.

He smiled softly, "Yeah…yeah its me."

"Jaune!" Willow shouted in glee now making the boy wince and pull the scroll away from his ear slightly. "Oh my god! How are you doing? Did you get into Beacon? Do you have a team? Are they treating you right?!" She shouted a bunch of questions at him making him chuckle softly and his smile to grow.

"In order; I got in. I do have a team. And they treat me better then I deserve." He said in order.

"Awesome!" He heard her squeal in excitement making him laugh softly. "We still need to work on that self confidence issue though." She said sounding stern making him gulp.

"Dully noted. Uh is mom and dad there?" he asked softly.

"Oh yeah let me get them!" He heard her screaming out of ear shot and he shook his head softly. He almost jumped in surprise when he felt someone grab his exposed hand. He relaxed when he saw it was his partner.

"Hey." She said softly with a smile. "Everything okay?" she asked, and he noticed the rest of his team had followed her. Nora bounced next to him and Ren on the other side.

"Yeah, it was Willow. She's getting mom and dad now." He said softly with relief in his tone.

"See, no issue!" Nora said reassuringly patting his back making him stumble forward so that he wouldn't fall and land on his face.

"Jaune?" He heard Willow speak over the line making him lean his head further down to hear her better. "Were putting you on speaker." She said.

"JAUNE!" he and his team heard many voices scream out making him flinch back in pain and making his team jump in surprise.

He shook his head and rubbed his sore ear flipping it to his other ear. "Hey. Please don't scream so loud." He pleaded.

"Sorry!" he heard his younger sister Lilly. She did not sound sorry at all!

"Its good to hear from you my boy! How's Beacon?" He heard his dad ask and he felt his eyes water slightly at hearing his voice.

"It's great, dad." He said choking up a bit.

"Jaune?" He heard his mother ask sounding worried. "Are you okay?" she asked her tone showing concern.

Jaune chuckled and he nodded as his friends and team smiled at him softly. "Yeah…yeah I'm good. Just a little homesick is all." He said.

"Really? Even after all you did to try and leave?" another of his younger sisters asked, Mandy if he was hearing right.

"I know." He chuckled to himself. "I guess I never knew how much I would miss home." He said softly.

"Well you can come home anytime honey." His mother spoke up warmly making his smile grow. "Now tell me about your team!" she sounded excited.

He chuckled and looked over at his closest friends and team and felt his heart warm, "Their, the best." He said causing them to smile warmly back at him.

While team JNPR was in the middle of a family moment, team RWBY was in their own little bonding moment. Teasing the hell out of their resident Ice Queen.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING!" Weiss shouted at the smirking blond.

"Nothing? You mean to tell me that you not only helped the one guy in this school that you couldn't tolerate but then you allowed him to hug you? The best part being that you hugged him back and joked around with him!" Yang said with utter joy in her eyes and expression.

Weiss however was red faced and was looking ready to kill the blond if she didn't shut up.

Ruby looked at her best friend with a small nervous smile. "Well…you where acting really nice to him." She said then flinched as Weiss turned her murder glare to the reaper.

Blake watched this all with popcorn that she had wished for. She was just enjoying the show.

Weiss took a deep breath trying to ignore the urge to stab her partner and her sister. "He was being emotional. I did not want to deal with him crying and whining anymore then I needed to." She stressed.

"So, you decided to give him a pep talk, then allowed him to hug you and you returned said hug…just so he didn't cry anymore?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

Weiss blushed scarlet for a moment before glaring at the black-haired cat girl before letting out a deep sigh and looking down. "Fine! I've been trying to be nicer to him since the dance." She reviled.

"Why?" Yang asked now sounding confused. "Sure, him coming to the dance in a dress was a real eye-opening moment that had me see the guy in a new light, but I don't see what that had to do with you acting nicer to him. … Unless you like that kind of thing." Yang accused with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

Weiss's blush grew and her glare turned damn near frosty as she growled at the blond. "If you must know! He convinced Neptune to approach me at the dance. He told me that Jaune had convinced him to find me, and while he couldn't dance to save his life it was still nice." She said softly now looking down timid.

"Jaune did that?" Ruby asked surprised. She knew of the knights rather big crush on her partner and while she was supportive of her friend, she always saw how much it hurt him when she rejected him…harshly. To think he would let some other guy go and date Weiss was surprising to her.

Weiss nodded softly. "Ever since then he hasn't tried to flirt with me or anything he used to do. He treated me like a friend and well…I owed him for what he did, so I'm trying to return the favor." She said with closed eyes.

Yang was surprised. "That's…surprisingly adult Weiss." She said with a warm smile. Granted she didn't have the best impression of the knight at first, she got to know him thanks to Ruby, and she discovered that he was as much of a dork as her sister, so she saw him as another little sibling she could mess with. It only added to the fun when a few students thought they were siblings due to their blond hair. Yang just smirked at him and he only shrugged at it with a crooked grin.

Weiss gazed at her friend in surprise, before she regained her composure and gave her a small smile. She felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulders, and she tensed lightly only to sigh as she saw her partner smile wide at her.

"You sound like the you in the other world." Ruby said with a smile making the girl confused. "You may act all cold and distant, but in reality, you're a really nice person."

Weiss blushed at that but smiled softly. While she thought the version, they saw of her was much nicer than she ever was and much kinder she wished she could be that free in some cases. Maybe with this small group she had found herself with, she might have found people she could truly be herself with. That made all the teasing and jokes almost worth it.

The two groups met back up and took their seats.

Ruby looked over to a smiling Jaune and grinned at him. "Hey. How'd the call go?"

Jaune chuckled with a blush. "Well, we are all invited for an Arc family dinner. And I do mean all of us." He stressed.

"How'd that happen?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "I told my family about my team and you guys and well…they were rather surprised I made so many friends and wanted to meet you guys so…if you don't want to come, I understand." He said now looking down rather embarrassed.

"You kidding?" Yang asked with a teasing smirk. "I need to ask your older sisters if there is any more teasing material I could use."

Blake made a shrug. "I got nothing better to do."

Ruby smiled wide at her first friend. "That would be so cool! I want to talk to your little sisters anyway." She said with a shrug. Little sisters should stick together!

Everyone turned to the white-haired girl and she sighed softly before giving the knight a small grin and shrugged. "Why not?"

"You sure?" he asked them and more importantly Weiss, "I mean, its nothing fancy or anything. Just my family cooking and all." He said surprised and hopeful.

"Of course!" Ruby said with a wide smile.

Blake nodded her head a small grin on her face.

"Dad couldn't cook to save his life. So, a nice family dinner sounds nice." Yang said with a wistful tone.

"While it is not going to be made by some of the best cooks in the kingdom." Weiss started making the boy frown in worry, she only smiled at him, "I'm sure it will still be very good."

Jaune smirked at the white-haired girl. "You have no idea. You remember that frosted tart I made a few days back?" he asked.

Weiss did remember. It was a few days after the breach and since everyone was exhausted and still recovering, Jaune had decided to make a few cakes and pastries for his friends. He had Ren help of course since he was using his pans for this. She had a rather nice white frosted, vanilla tart. It was the single greatest tart she had ever had. She nodded slowly a rather dreamy look in her eyes.

"It's my mother's recipe and believe me Snow Angle, she makes them a lot better than I do." He assured.

Weiss's eyes where almost glowing with excitement now yet she held her composure. "Oh…well than I guess I have to see where they compare." She said dignified with a small excited tone.

Jaune laughed softly. "You won't regret it."

The older woman smiled warmly at the group of guests. They were an interesting bunch. Rather close and growing closer. It was a nice thing for her to see, in other timelines she had seen these two teams being more distant and even hateful of each other. It filled the old woman's heart to see them as close friends. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Is everyone ready for the next viewing?" she asked.

Ruby looked around at everyone and smiled as they nodded or smiled back to her. She turned back to the older woman and smiled wide and nodded. "Ready!"

The older woman smiled and with a tap of her cane a film wheel flew out of the ceiling and into the opening once more. Her smile grew as she watched the children grow in excitement as the screen started to come to light.

**The bright stars of space are shown as the bright purple swirl of a galaxy, illuminating with an elegance and light in the inky blackness of space. **

"Whoa" Ruby gasps in awe.

"So that's deep space?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"Its beautiful." Weiss commented just as amazed.

"Wish we could do space travel." Nora said with a pout.

"We just don't have the technology for it." Pyrrha said with a shake of the head. She wished they did, going to the shattered moon or to just explore the stars sounded amazing to the young champion.

_"**At the dawn of the 21****st**_**_ century, hatred and strife diminished, and nature was beginning to be restored to its original, pristine state."_ a male voice spoke up. **

"Well that's nice." Yang said taking a sip of her drink. "So, nothing bad's going to happen in this one then, huh?"

"The last one started out pleasant too." Ren pointed out making the blond shrug with a grin.

"True."

**A bright light could be seen in the middle of the galaxy. When it dimmed a meteorite could be seen and it was heading right for the blue planet of Remnant. **

Everyone turned to glare at the blond-haired girl making her sink into her seat and smile sheepishly. "Uh…my bad?"

"Yang." Ruby spoke up in her leader voice making the girl look at her younger sister, "Stop tempting fate."

Yang grumbled and leaned back with her arms crossed an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

_"_**_The promise of world peace, long awaited by all living beings on this planet, was finally becoming a reality."_ The voice spoke as the meteorite flew closer and closer to the planet. It caught fire as it entered the atmosphere and it was shown to be rather small as it flew in the night sky like a comet. **

"Pretty!" Ruby gushed softly a wide smile on her face.

Jaune smiled softly. "We used to see a few shooting stars whenever we camped. When we were younger, we always tried to catch them or try to find where they fell." He chuckled softly along with his partner imagining a small Jaune trying to catch stars. Her blush grew dark and her chest warmed tremendously.

Blake gave a small grin. "We saw a few when we camped ourselves." She said. "It was always a calming thing to see." She said remembering when even the rowdiest members of the White Fang would calm down to watch the shooting stars.

Ren and Nora held hands remembering some of their darker days and them being brightened by those shooting stars that would captivate them and help them to keep going.

_"_**_But all of this was about to change."_ The voice finished as the meteoroid flew by the screen before it crashed into the forest. **

**The scene shifts to what could be described as a fully filled military base rising from out of the ocean. With the text on screen reading, **_**'TPC Far-Eastern Headquarters.'**_

"Okay that's impressive." Yang said with wide eyes. She turned to the white-haired girl. "Atlas doesn't have that kind of base right?" she asked.

Weiss frowned in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not to my knowledge. Atlas is floating city and while we do have the technology to pull this off, I just don't know if we have or not." She said sounding very curious. She might just send her sister a letter asking about that.

**The scene shifts to inside the building as a yellow jet is getting ready to take off. The engines on the back of the wings ignite and it starts to fly out of the building into the fogy night with only the light coming from the lighthouse. **

"And they have fighter jets." Weiss said with narrowed eyes. While she had never gotten into her sisters' side of the world. She had done a bit of research into the military of Atlas and it was rather strong and had many tools that other kingdoms don't have. So, it begged the question of why was there a gaudy yellow jet and where was it heading?

Yang nodded with a small smirk. Yellow was her favorite color after all, so she approved of the jets paint job.

**The scene shifted to show a new location with the text reading, "Vytal Plains" as the earth was shaking, and something was trying to dig itself out. The sound of the earth was shifting and breaking and lighting could be seen underneath the hole do to all the dust and particles. Then something could be seen. **

**It was a creature of some kind, reptilian in appearance with silver metal plating around his head and some sticking out over the top of it. Its eyes shined in anger and wrath as it let out a roar and continued to dig itself out of the earth's crust as the morning sun shined onto it. **

Everyone watched with wide eyes. Both stunned and terrified of the monster. While they have battled giant Grimm already and have come out victorious. It still took all that they had. Yet the monster they are seeing on screen was maybe around five times bigger than the biggest Grimm they had ever taken down.

"That's…a very big monster." Ren spoke up softly a small tremor in his voice as he was trying to understand what he was seeing.

"So, did we just win the lottery on the kind of monsters we have?" Yang asked with some annoyance in her tone mixed with a little bit of fear, "One world was demons, next world is those Akuma, now giant freaken monsters! What's next!?" she yelled her hair igniting do her anger.

"I would prefer if we had no Grimm at all, but still this is a bit much." Weiss said with a worried look.

"Honestly we don't have it much better. The textbooks said that some Grimm could grow to the size of a large building." Ruby said with a small nervous shrug.

Weiss turned to her partner with wide eyes. "You read the textbook?" she asked in genuine surprise.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. Contrary to popular belief, I do want to get better." She said with a frown. She was trying to be the best huntress and team leader she could be. If it meant she had to read a few boring books, then so be it!

"Ruby." Weiss said in genuine happy surprise. "I'm so proud." She said.

"Besides they have really good pictures in them!" she smiled at her partner.

"Never mind." Weiss replied with a dull tone and looked back at the screen with half lidded eyes.

**The yellow jet plane could be seen flying with the morning sun behind it and then a shot of inside the plane and the two pilots are reviled. A young girl with dark brown hair with red tips and silver eyes and a young man with blond hair and blue eyes.**

Everyone was surprised at seeing who where the pilots.

"Huh, so Ruby and Jaune this time." Nora said with a smile.

"I'm a pilot?" Jaune replied in confusion and slight wonder.

"I thought you hated flying?" Ren asked his friend.

Jaune nodded slowly. "I do." He glared lightly at the snickering Ruby and Yang.

Pyrrha nudged him lightly and gave him a teasing smirk. "Were working on that next by the way." She said and couldn't help but giggle at his groan.

"**Jaune!" Ruby gasped as she observed the monster with her own eyes, rising fully from the ground. The beast towered over the flying plane showcasing its rather intimidating size. "What is that?" she asked shocked. **

**Jaune could only watch just as shocked. "Incredible!" he said in surprise before they turned the plane so they can maneuver and get a better look at the monster rising from dirt and rock. **

"I would be shocked to see that in my mirror." Ruby said with a small nervous giggle.

"Same." Jaune said with a small grin.

"Is it safe to be flying that close to the thing?" Pyrrha asked worried for her friend and partner.

"It hasn't seemed to noticed them yet." Blake spoke up with narrowed eyes.

**The monster let out a roar as it dug fully out of the ground showing its plated body and locked eyes with the yellow fighter jet. It watched them with a glance before focusing its attention on the small village that could be seen in the foreground. **

"**The beast is heading towards the village!" Ruby said in worry. **

"Oh no." The reaper spoke up covering her mouth in worry.

"This is bad. If the monster gets to the village the death toll will be extreme!" Pyrrha spoke up concerned for the villagers.

Ren felt his body tremble lightly, remembering how his own village was destroyed by the Grimm. He felt Nora's hand in his and he squeezed it tightly.

"**Let's fire off a flare as a warning shot. We have to change it's course somehow!" Jaune spoke as the yellow plane did a role in the air and with a swift turn it charged straight at the monster. **

"What's firing flares going to do?" Ruby asked with a tilted head.

"To scare it away. Or to have its focus shift to something else." Jaune answered with a worried look. "Were trying to direct the things attention away from the village and onto us. Oh my god I'm crazy in this world!"

Yang felt her worry grow. While she knew that this was not truly her sister on screen it was still Ruby, and she was going to be concerned for any Ruby she saw on screen.

**The plane dived low to the ground flying over the village and fired two flares right at the monster making it stop. It let out an annoyed roar as the plane started to pull up and with the look inside, we see the monster mouth get very close to the nose of the plane before it was able to completely avoid the beast. **

"Nice flying you two." Blake complemented making Ruby smile with a small blush.

Jaune however just looked rather green. "Is it bad that I can feel that from here?" he groaned and looked down feeling his partners hand rub his back, which did help him feel a bit better.

Yang heaved a big of sigh in relief. "Yeah, daredevils the both of you. Rushing right at a giant monster."

"I learned from the best." Ruby teased with a small wink at her sister making her chuckle and shake her head.

**The beast now surrounded by smoke let out one last roar before it leaned down and started to dig. As the plane made a rather impressive flip the beast was gone. All that was left was the giant hole in the ground. **

"It worked." Ren breathed sounding relived.

Nora smiled wide and hugged her leader making him chuckle. "Best leader! And, second best leader!" she said zipping over to hug Ruby making the girl narrow her eyes at the bomber.

"Second!?" She said in false anger.

Nora shrugged with a smirk. "Sorry, got to represent the team." She said with a laugh as she ducked under a rather halfhearted punch from the reaper and zipped back over to her chair.

**The scene shifts to the base, now as the sun was shining and the fog removed. ****_"The Peace on Remnant Coalition or TPC for short, is an international organization that works to protect Remnant from natural disasters and hazardous phenomena of unknown origin."_ A male voice spoke up showing the inside of the military base, showing a wide room with multiple level floors that all circle each other. **

"So that's what you guys work for." Ren said with a small grin.

"Were like special agents or like super cops!" Ruby said sounding amazed that she was one of these individuals.

"I'm one of them?" Jaune asked sounding surprised. He gazed down with a furrowed brow. _'How the hell did I end up in a special service? Did I lie to get in there too?' _he sighed dejectedly and slumped in his chair.

Pyrrha gave him a concerned look and sighed softly. She knew of his faked transcripts to get into Beacon and while she was shocked by the fact he cheated to get here. He had impressed and surprised her by how much he was willing to learn and work to become a strong huntsman and individual. She knew he had confidence issues as she has overheard a few things he has said to himself and she made a vow that she would convince him that he deserves to be here with them and her.

_"_**_They maintain bases of operations and research facilities all over the world."_ The scene shifts to some engineers working on a much bigger yellow plane with black stripes going down the sides of the plane. _"Their facilities also include a moon base and space station." _**

"A moon base?" Weiss asked with wide eyes. She had heard from her father and sister that space travel while something that was being suggested here and there was mostly shot down due to the lack of any ideas on how to make a shuttle launch into space and for the Dust to not dissolve once it left the atmosphere. To think that in another world they have solved this problem and have created orbiting stations in space and even made one on the very moon itself was mind boggling to the girl.

"Dang. Those guys must be a big deal if they have bases on the moon." Yang said with a small smirk taking a drink. "I am wondering though, how it would feel like to be up there." She said gazing up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, due to the lack of gravity in space you would just float around." Blake said with a small shrug. "Imagine swimming, but instead of something pushing you back with some force, there's nothing. No sound, no Dust, no air to breath, just a dark vortex of nothingness." Blake finished her tone growing softer and softer.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched slightly as she looked around at the concerned expressions of her friends.

"You okay?" Weiss asked with concern in her tone and eyes. "We lost you for a moment."

Blake blinked before her face glowed red and she sunk into her chair. "Its nothing."

Yang raised a brow at her partner before a small smirk could be seen growing. "Which book?"

Blake groaned and covered her face with her palms.

"Blake~ Come on, we won't judge." Yang reassured.

Blake was silent for a moment before started to mumble into her hands. Yang smirked and leaned closer cupping her ear, "What's that? I couldn't here you."

"Ninjas in space." She whispered softly.

"What?" Yang asked her smirk growing.

"Ninjas in Space!" Blake shouted out causing all of them to flinch back in surprise.

Yang doubled over in laughter holding her stomach. "I knew it!" she shouted

Weiss sighed and shook her head with a small blush and a scowl. "Honestly."

Ren sighed while Nora giggled.

Jaune blushed lightly at that knowing what kind of book that was due to his sisters making him pick them up from the local stores so they can save money on shipping.

Pyrrha blushed as well but giggled at her friends' expense. She had read a few of those books from time to time. Despite the rather…intimate parts they were good romance novels.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh! Is that one part of your Ninjas of Love books?" She asked innocently not knowing what chaos she had unleashed.

All laughter stopped and even Blake froze in fear. She slowly lifted her head to stare at the now very red eyes of her partner. "Blake." She flinched at the tone. "Why dose my baby sister know of your smut?"

Blake gulped and swallowed thickly. "Um…Uh…" she was having trouble talking trying to figure a way to not die in a strange world with movie wheels.

"Oh, I found it sticking out from under her pillow. She was always reading it and I wanted to see what it was." Ruby blushed slightly and looked away. "It was…um…nice."

Everyone stared at the reaper and the nervously looking cat-girl. Yang took a deep breath and exhaled her eyes returning to normal but a frown remaining. "After this, we are having a very long talk. Both of you." She stressed.

_"_**_All of these TPC facilities operate under the direction of the Far East Command Center located in Vale."_ The scene shifts to a logo on the wall spelling, 'GUTS' in big blue bold letters._ "Made up of seven elite members, GUTS is a specially formed division, of TPC that specializes in investigating paranormal phenomena."_ The scene shows inside the command center where both Ruby and a younger boy with messy black hair are sitting at a round table discussing with someone what they had seen. They see a man with dark hair and dull red eyes. **

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouts in surprise and joy at seeing her favorite uncle.

Yang smiles softly at seeing her uncle. "Huh, so he's one of these guys huh? That's kind of cool."

"You know him?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, he's our uncle, from my mothers' side and our dad's old teammate. He taught Ruby how to use her scythe." She explained.

"And he is an awesome huntsman who takes super dangerous and long missions!" Ruby gushed before slumping in her chair. "I miss him." She said now sounding rather sad.

Yang nodded with a small sigh. "Same." Yang said and leaned back. "Haven't seen him in year or two." She said with a small shrug. "He'll show up soon I'm sure." She tried to comfort her sister who smiled slightly.

**Then the door behind them opened and two more individuals entered the room. One, being a taller woman with snow white hair tied into a braid and looking stern and behind her a black-haired girl with a bow on her head. They all are wearing the same white and silver uniform with red over the collar with their names on the back. **

"Winter!?" Weiss shouted in surprise seeing her older sister.

"Winter?" Ruby asked confused.

"As in the season?" Yang asked back just as confused.

"No, you dolts! My sister!" Weiss shouted with a glare.

"Your sister?" Ruby asked studying the older woman on screen.

While many could see the resemblance, they also noticed other key details about the woman. She stood taller for one and had a more military look about her compared to their friend. She also seemed more mature then the white-haired girl with them.

Jaune blushed scarlet. He knew Weiss was one the most beautiful girls he has ever seen, but seeing her older sister just caused Weiss to be placed in a very close second. If Weiss was the Ice Queen, then Winter was an Ice Empress.

Pyrrha noticed her partners red face and pouted slightly. What did he see in them? Granted they were rather beautiful woman but so was she! Sighing softly and shaking her head she decided to let it go for now.

Yang smiled lightly and nudged her partner. "Hey look, you're in this one! They even got your bow the same."

Blake nodded with a small grin. "Looks like."

**Another door opened to show a man with short spiky blond hair and grey eyes walks in adjusting his uniform. **

"Sun?" Blake speaks out surprised to see the monkey Faunus in a suit. It, kind of worked on him if she was being honest.

Yang smirked lightly and leaned over. "See something you like?" she asked.

Blake nodded slowly before catching herself and turning to glare at her partner.

**The last person to enter is Jaune Arc who quickly enters. The scene shifts to show everyone gathered around the strange meteorite that is laying on the table being examined by different machines. **

"**So, this is the meteorite in question?" Sun asked while adjusting his gloves. **

**Ruby gazes at in in curiosity. "It looks like somethings inside." **

"Well that can't be good." Nora said with a small shrug.

"Honestly, all this for one space rock is a bit much don't you think?" Jaune asked.

"Not really. Anything that comes from space is studied rather vigorously by some of the best scientists in the kingdoms." Weiss answered with a small shrug.

**A woman enters the scene in a white dress. She turns to another male who is her assistant. They nod to each other as he hands her a small pointer. She smiles and with careful aim she points the device at the rock and soon a small blue laser is seen coming out and sparks coming from the rock as it slowly cuts. **

"And now they have lasers, because of course they do." Blake said with an eye roll.

Ruby was bouncing in her seat. "That's so cool! I wonder if that could be used in a weapon! How does it work? I want details!" she shouts excited.

"Calm down. It looks like a simple cutting tool." Weiss said with annoyance.

**Everyone watched intently as the laser cut down the meteorite. When the laser reached the bottom, the woman frowned slightly then turned around to address the task force behind her. "This is no natural meteorite. It's synthetic." She told them. **

"**What?" They all asked confused as Blake, Ruby and Sun stood up and approach it to get a better look. **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked with a confused look.

"Its not made from real rock." Pyrrha answered with narrowed eyes. "Whatever that meteorite is, it is made of something else that mimics rock."

"So, it's a fake asteroid?" Nora asked with a frown.

Pyrrha shrugged with a small grin. "Well it still crashed onto the planet, so it still counts but whatever it is, it's not normal. Synthetic means it was man made so that begs the question. Who made it, and why did they send it to our planet?" she asked making everyone nervous.

**Sun and the helper each grabbed a side of the rock and started to shake and pull it and soon something metallic could be seen resting within. **

"Okay, getting serious sci-fi horror movie vibes from that thing." Jaune said with a small tremor.

Yang nodded but with a small excited smile. "I always wanted to fight an alien." She said in excitement making her team look at her with rather exasperated looks.

**The scene shifts to a bit latter as the metal object has been fully removed and had been cleaned off. It was in the shape of a cone. Everyone was gathered around it with curiosity and trepidation wondering what exactly this thing was. **

**Ruby reached out a hand to touch it but was stopped by Blake. "Don't!" she warned obviously concerned. Suddenly the lights in the room begin to flicker and dim catching everyone by surprise, and they gaze around now alert. **

"Well this can't be good." Blake said sounding a little nervous now.

"This is why we don't mess with aliens' people!" Jaune said shaking a bit in his seat.

"**Huh?" Blake looked around at the dimed room in confusion, "What the…" only to freeze along with her teammates and flinch back as the strange device started to glow a bright blue. **

"Well that's new." Nora said tilting her head confused.

"What's with the light show?" Yang asked just as confused.

"Could be a bomb." Ren said with a small shrug.

That comment alone caused everyone to tense up in concern. They never really thought about the idea that the strange cone could in fact be a bomb sent from beyond the stars. Ruby, Blake and Jaune gulped in fear now as they started to worry about their counterparts on screen. While Weiss and Yang where worried about their siblings and friends, along with the the rest of team JNPR.

**A small slot opened at the top of the device and as the light dimmed it shot out a projection of a woman. She was wearing a white robe that looked like something a priestess would wear and her skin was rather white, however the long blond hair and blue eyes showed fatigue and sorrow. **

Everyone was now both relived and confused.

"Oh, thank god, not a bomb." Ruby said with a deep sigh.

"So, it's a projector?" Weiss asked confused. "That's…odd."

"Maybe not a projector." Blake said with narrowed eyes and a finger to her chin in thought. "Perhaps it's a time capsule of some kind." She guessed.

"Perhaps." Pyrrha said then noticed her partners rather intense look. She grew concerned. "Is that another one of your sisters?" She asked causing everyone to turn to the knight.

Jaune shook his head slowly. "No. She'd be a dead ringer though." He said with a confused frown.

"Then who is she?" Nora asked.

"No idea, maybe she just exists in that world. Like the older policemen in the last viewing." Ren pointed out.

"Maybe." Jaune said with a frown, unknown that Ruby was also staring at the woman with a small frown. There was something about this woman. She didn't know what, but she just had a bad feeling about her.

**Strange muffled sounds could be heard as it seemed like she was trying to speak. However, no one could understand her. Winter studied this with a rather curious look. "A hologram!" she spoke up. **

**Jaune and Blake approached with wide eyes, amazed at what they were seeing. "It's saying something!" Blake said in awe. She leaned down and picked up a device from the table and smiled with a small glint in her eyes. "We may be able to make sense of it with the sound translator." **

Yang smirked slightly and looked at her partner. "Well, looks like you're the smart one of the team." She teased.

Blake smirked back lightly. "Nothing new there." She teased, laughing at the three shouts of _'Hey!'_ from her teammates.

"So how exactly will the sound thingy work?" Nora asked as she wanted to know what the hologram was saying.

Weiss still with a small scowl directed at her highly amused black-haired friend explained. "In theory, it will allow them to scan the sound waves the transmission is using and convert it into a language that they can understand."

**Blake walked around behind the table where a younger boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes with freckles under them stood. "Oscar." Blake said reviling his name as he sits down and watches as Blake types a few commands into the device. He nods and starts to type in the computer showing the green lines of audio start to overlap with another before the voice became clear. **

"Who's the other guy?" Nora asked with tilted head.

"He does seem rather young to be working in a task force like this." Weiss said with narrowed eyes.

"You said the same thing about me when we first met." Ruby said with narrowed eyes.

Weiss huffed. "And I stand by that." Her frown lessened as she saw her partners frown deepen, "But, you have gotten better." She smiled as her partner gave her a small thankful smile.

"He looks like their computer expert." Ren said with a raised brow.

"Ha!" Yang laughed pointed at Blake. "You're not the smartest after all!"

Blake just huffed good-naturally.

"**I am Salem, the leader of a Remnant defense force." The woman spoke now in clear English**. **"The very fact that this time capsule has reached Remnant singles that the planet is about to be visited by a series of great catastrophes." The woman warned with an almost sad tone. **

"Well that's not good." Jaune said in a rather nervous tone.

"Something tells me, the catastrophes she is talking about is the monster we saw earlier." Pyrrha spoke up with a worried frown.

"It's a sucker bet P." Yang said with a frown.

"**These events will be foreshadowed by the resurrection of two monsters, the earth-shaken Golza and the sky-rending Melba." **

"Two?!" Weiss shouted in worry and slight fear.

"Golza and Melba?" Ren asked himself with closed eyes. "We already saw Golza. So, all that's left is Melba."

"Maybe it wont show up." Jaune said in a wistful tone.

Yang reached up and placed a hand over his mouth making him flinch back in surprise and blush a dark red. "Jaune. Take it from someone who has it happen to her already, don't tempt fate." She warned with red eyes.

"**Golza!" Jaune shouted in recognition. He turned to his captain, "The beast we saw in Vytal must have been Golza!" **

**Everyone acknowledged this with trepidation as they now are starting to understand the gravity of the situation, "None can save this world from these catastrophes but the Titan, Tiga." **

"Tiga?" Ruby blinked in confusion. She scrunched up her nose slightly. "Even saying that is weird."

"So, nothing can beat that monster then this Tiga guy huh?" Yang asked with folded arms. "He sounds strong."

"But how can one guy take out two monsters and end all those rumored catastrophes?" Jaune asked bewildered.

"She said he was a Titan, so maybe he is as big as them." Nora said with an excited smile.

"**After serving as guardian of Remnant, the Titan laid to rest, in the pyramid of Tiga, the body that he had used in battle. He then returned to his original form as a being of light and departed to the nebula whence he had come."**

"So, he _is_ an alien!" Nora shouted in excited glee.

"Returned as a being of light?" Blake spoke to herself with narrowed eyes. This viewing was reminding her of a book she read a long time ago back when she was still a kitten. It was a tale of two brothers, one of light and darkness. She had a hard time remembering how it went though.

**The scene shifts to show a concerned Ruby look over at a rather serious looking Jaune before giving one of her own as the woman continues. "My children, you are called to raise again this Titan, and defeat the monsters Golza and Melba." Jaune looked down in thought over how they where going to do this, however. **

Jaune sighed softly and gazed down with a frown. He had about as much of an idea then his counterpart did. Its strange. Seeing himself on screen in a different world. He gazed up at the rather focused look his counterpart was sporting, and he gripped his jeans tightly. No there was a difference, that Jaune didn't cheat to get where he was.

He felt someone grab his hand and looked over to see his partner give him a concerned look. He felt guilt over making her worry about him and put on a smile to relive her, yet it only made her concern grow. He sighed softly at that. She was getting better at reading him. Not like it was hard to not read him like an open book. "I'm fine." He whispered to her softly.

Pyrrha gave him a small glare making him flinch. "No, you're not." She looked around noticing no one has noticed them talking and leaned closer to him to whisper. "Talk to me please. Is it about…that?" she asked softly.

He sighed and slumped in his chair. "Yeah…"

She sighed softly in sadness. "Jaune. I thought we talked about that. While it is true that you should have gotten in without going that far, you've proven yourself to me, to Ren, Nora, everyone that you belong here." She said softly.

Jaune shook his head. "I'm still so far behind though." He said with a sad frown. "How can I hope to catch up to you guys when you are already so far ahead and getting farther and farther away?"

"You don't stop trying then." She said with narrowed eyes. "While we will continue to grow and get stronger, so can you. You've already come such a long way since the start of the school year." She sighed and gave him a warm smile cupping his cheek and making him look at her. "As a team we grow together, As, a team we fight together, and as a team we will improve each other and push each other to become better. I believe in you, so please, believe in us." She said softly.

Jaune felt his eyes glisten slightly before giving the girl a goofy smile. "Dang…you ever thought of become a motivational speaker?" he joked.

Pyrrha laughed softly and pushed him away making him chuckle while wiping his eyes, missing the blush that had grown on her cheeks.

"Thanks." He said with a warm smile.

"Anytime" She said.

Neither noticed the rather small smile on the reapers face over the little action and the small concerned look she gave the knight.

"**There is but one way to resurrect the Titan." The woman spoke causing Jaune to lift his head with hope. However, before she could reveal the secret the image began to flicker and fade before she disappeared completely and the lights in the room returned to normal. **

"Oh, come on!" Yang shouted annoyed. "You can't just leave them on that!"

"The pod might have been damaged on reentry." Blake theorized.

"Or she never got the chance to finish." Ren spoke up in a foreboding tone making everyone cringe.

**Winter narrowed her eyes at the capsule before turning to the woman. "What do you think Doctor?" she asked. **

**The woman frowned slightly. "A time capsule disguised as an asteroid…" she scoffed slightly as she removed the gloves from her hand. "Some people will go a long way for a practical joke." **

"But it's the truth though!" Ruby said with a pout. "We saw the dang monster ourselves!"

"While that is true, it is strange that this thing would have the details for the monster and what is happening currently." Weiss said with a frown.

"Maybe it's destiny." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"**It's the real thing!" Jaune said with force as he rushed around the table gazing at the woman with a glare. "How else could it have predicted the appearance of Golza?" **

"You tell them fearless leader!" Nora shouted making the boy blush.

"See, he gets it!" Ruby said pointing at the screen. "Thanks for agreeing with me!"

Jaune chuckled softly at her, "No problem."

**Qrow crossed his arms with a small glare of his own, "We're still not sure whether that's Golza." He spoke looking down in thought. **

"**Soon enough Mebla will also…" Jaune started only to be interrupted by the woman. **

"**Now, Jaune to accept this as real means that we must believe there was once an ancient civilization that surpassed our technology…" the woman spoke up making the blond-haired man frown and look away. **

"I hate to agree with her, but she has a point." Weiss said with a sigh as Blake nodded. "Even though the monster she mentioned sounds like the one we saw, it could be a simple coincidence. I mean, how dose an ancient civilization have greater technology than we do?" She stressed.

Jaune sighed softly and nodded. "I get you. Still, guess some things don't change. Still being proved wrong by everybody." He joked lightly only no one else laughed as they all sent the knight a small frown instead.

**The scene cuts to Oscar as he is typing into the computer with a focused look. He bites his tongue in concentration before the scene is expanded to see everyone sitting at the table as it starts to turn. Behind them is a screen with a map showing a giant landmass. Everyone watches as the mass starts to split apart and separate becoming the kingdoms and islands of the world that they know. **

**The door slides open showing the woman and Blake who is holding a sample of the meteorite that the pod came in. **

"**We have completed an analysis of radioactive elements in the meteorite that surrounded the capsule." The woman stated as they walked to the front of the table. "It originated in a stratum of Remnant from somewhere between 38,000,000 B.C. and 25,000,000 B.C." she explained. **

"**It's approximately 30 million years old, placing it the third period of the Cenozoic era." Blake said with some excitement in her voice. **

"**What?" Everyone asked, even those in the theater. **

**Blake rolled her eyes lightly. "In other words, this is long before human beings appeared on Remnant." She simplified. **

There was a rather long silence in the theater at that.

"Damn." Said a very surprised Ruby Rose.

"That's…that's an old rock." Yang said, too shocked to notice her sister swear.

"You're not kidding." Blake said just as stunned.

"That just raises more questions though." Weiss said coming out of her shock.

"Like how a woman was able to make something like the device and send it into space, then have it come back? All while not having the tech needed for that to work?" Nora asked.

"Well…yeah." Weiss said giving the bomber a strange look but rolled her eyes fondly as Nora smiled and waved.

"**It can't be." Ruby said with a small gasp. **

**Suddenly an alarm went off startling the group and forcing them to turn to the screen seeing an incoming call from Minstral. **

**The screen changed to show a man with a headset on. "A monster has appeared on Menagerie!" the man spoke up. **

"Menagerie!?" Blake shouted in fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Yang asked confused over her partners shout.

"Menagerie is where I'm from." Blake said sounded very concerned and worried.

Yang wrapped her arms around her partner pulling her close with Ruby taking her other side and even Weiss got closer to her friend. "We got you." Yang said softly to her.

Blake nodded softly. She understood now what Jaune went through in the last viewing. It's not a fun feeling to have.

"**Now transmitting video from a camera on scene." The man spoke up. The scene shifts showing a mountain exploding as a giant red monster appeared from the smoke. Unlike Golza, this monster was more avian in appearance and had jet like wings on its arms. Its beak looked sharp and its yellow eyes shined in the darkness of night as it let out a screech. Melba had awakened. **

Blake trembled slightly at seeing the monster destroy her home and felt anger and terror start to enter her. It calmed when she felt her partners and friends grip on her tighten making her sigh.

When did she allow them to get this close to her? She wondered to herself. Ever since she left the White Fang, she promised herself to never grow close with anyone since. She would enter Beacon become a huntress and stop the White Fang for good. She didn't bother worrying about her team and didn't have any plans on being close to them at all.

Yet, here she was. Surrounded by people she would have never thought she would be with. A little girl with a bright dream, a rich girl who has issues, and a blond-haired brawler who thinks with her fists more then her head, and yet…she loved them deeply. They where her team, her sisters, her friends. She smiled sadly, it was ironic, that she gave up one family, only to form a new one.

**The GUTS team could only watch with horror as they observed the monster continue its rampage. **

"**Its Melba!" Jaune shouted. "The sky-rending monster, Melba." He finished softer and with narrowed eyes. **

"**Monsters. Why now?" Qrow asked. **

**Jaune turned to him, "Remnant is undergoing a great change. Salem was right. The time capsule was genuine. First about Golza, and now Melba." He said softly not fully happy that he was right. **

"Looks like it wasn't a coincidence after all." Pyrrha said with narrowed eyes.

"All that's left is to find that Tiga guy, right?" Jaune asked.

Blake nodded after everyone let go of her after she let them know she would be okay. "Yeah. Though finding him will be tricky."

"How many pyramids could there be that hold the body of a giant monster slayer?" Yang asked with a shrug.

**Jaune turned to Winter with a determined look. "All that's left is the Titan, Tiga." **

"**The Titan, Tiga?" Winter asked with a frown. She shook her head then glared back at the man with narrowed eyes, "Where is this Tiga then?" she demanded. **

"**I've located Tiga!" Oscar shouted excitedly making everyone turn to him in surprise. **

"Go little dude!" Yang shouted raising her fist in the air.

"Well that didn't take long." Blake said sounding relived.

"Thought that would take longer honestly, although I'm not complaining." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"**I'll bring it right up." The boy said with a smile as he started to type away on the computer. The group turned back to the screen to see it zoom into Vale. **

"**It's in Vale?!" Sun asked surprised. **

"Right under our nose this entire time!" Nora said with a giggle.

"Happens a lot more often." Ren said with a sigh. "The number of deserted cities and villages to the Grimm are staggering, so it makes sense that something like that could be in our own backyard and we wouldn't have a clue."

"Still, the odds of their only hope of stopping those beasts being right where we live is rather convenient." Weiss said.

"The guy just had a good taste for rest stops." Ruby said with a shrug and a giggle.

**The scene changes to show outside as the top part of the base starts to open to show the second yellow and black jet slowly move into position for takeoff. _"An analysis of the ancient language suggested the land of Tiga to be located in the City of Vale."_ The planes start to launch into the sky. **

_"_**_To investigate the Pyramid of Tiga, Chief Branwen, Arc, Rose, Belladonna and Wukong all set out flying in two Gutswings."_ **

"Gutswings?" Ruby asked with a small frown. "Not bad…could have used some work."

"It fits." Blake said with a shrug. "Their task forced is called GUTS remember. So, it makes some sense." She defended.

"Still why name your task force GUTS?" Weiss said with a scrunched-up nose.

"Their going to be fighting monsters, and their gonna need all the Guts to do it!" Yang joked causing everyone to groan.

"You set her up for that." Ren said plainly.

"I know, I know." Weiss grumbled.

**Blake, Qrow, and Jaune where in the bigger plane while Ruby and Sun where in the smaller one. As Blake looked down at the large amount of tress and vegetation, she voiced her concerns, "Do you really expect a pyramid to turn up in a place like this?" she asked. **

"Got to agree with my partner. You think Pyramids and I think sand, not forests." Yang said with a small frown.

"Not always the case though." Ren said with a shrug. "Some villages have made pyramids in the deepest forests." He explained.

"What for?" Ruby asked innocently.

"To bury the village elders, and tribe leaders." He explained making the girl pale slightly at that.

**The scene shifts to them landing and traversing over the stone and rock walkway. Qrow is seen still in the bigger plane as he flips a switch on the side where he is sitting to bring up four cameras of what the other four can see. "Be careful. Stay in constant radio contact." He ordered lightly. **

"So, he's acting as field leader." Pyrrha said impressed.

"Looks like it, he'll be their eyes when they can't see." Blake said with a frown.

"Just don't give him a drink and he'll be good." Yang said with a smile. Everyone turned to her confused. Yang shrugged with a smirk. "He's a drunk."

"That explains a lot." Weiss said with a small scowl.

Ruby however frowned at the idea of her uncle drinking. She was never truly a fan of him being drunk all the time and it always made her wonder why he drank so much. When she asked her dad, he would often say that people drink a lot to hide from their feelings or make themselves feel numb or even forget, so she wondered to herself, what was her uncle trying to forget?

"**Command center calling unit 2"**

"**Command center calling unit 2" **

**The voice of Winter spoke up over the man's radio in his helmet. The man reached up and pressed on the ends of his helmet. "This is Barnwen." He replied.**

"**Melba is on the move." Winter said making the man tense slightly. **

"Good." Blake said sounding relived.

Yang chuckled slightly. "Agreed, would like to visit your home sometime." She teased with a small grin.

Blake smiled softly and nodded. "Sure." She glanced at Weiss and her smile dimed slightly but seeing the white-haired girls understanding grin made her smile grow.

**The scene shifts to show Melba roar as it extended it's wings out causing the winds to gust. It screeched and with a mighty leap it took to the air. **

"Confirmed, the giant chicken can fly." Nora joked making Yang and Pyrrha bust into laughter over the bombers joke.

Jaune chuckled, "Good to know."

Ren shook his head with a grin, "Still where is it going?"

"We'll find out soon I guess." Ruby answered with a giggle as well.

**The scene shifts to show the different members of GUTS holding devices in their hands as they explored the location trying to find the pyramid. Sun explored a denser forest area, Ruby exploring a creak with rocks besides it and a dense fog, Blake coming down a small hill only to fall right on her behind as her foot slipped making her yell out in surprise. **

The black-haired girl blushed at that and glared lightly at her friend's laughter.

"Guess cats don't always land on their feet." Yang teased only to duck a slap from her partner still smiling wide and Weiss and Ruby where giggling badly.

**Jaune found a small rope bridge and started to approach it looking around before pausing as he started to hear something. It sounded like a voice in the wind, but as he stood still and listened, he could hear what it was saying. **

"_**Jaune." **_

"Now I'm hearing voices…great." He sighed and slumped in his seat in sadness.

"Is it me, or dose it sound like that Salem chick from earlier?" Yang asked.

"Maybe because it is her." Blake said with narrowed eyes. Her hearing was remarkably strong, and she was able to tell who it was quickly. "The thing is, how is she talking to Jaune?" she asked.

**Jaune looked around wondering where the voice was coming from, yet he found no one around. **

"_**Jaune."**_** The voice spoke up again. **

**Jaune walked slowly across the bridge before stopping and looking out at the forest and the tall trees. **

"_**Jaune."**_

**He narrowed his eyes and as if by chance he was starting to see something form in the distance.**

Everyone stared with wide eyed confusion.

"Um…that was a thing." Yang said with a tilted head.

"The heck was it though?" Nora asked just as confused as her smashing buddy.

'_Could it be?' _Pyrrha thought to herself as she gazed at her bewildered partner.

**The scene cuts to Ruby and Blake walking together with Blake holding her back with a wince. Ruby looked at her and couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Are you okay?" she asked humor evident in her tone. **

**Blake just waved her off with groan making her chuckle. She focused back on the job and continued to look around. "Find anything?" she asked Sun who approached them.**

**Sun looked around with a frown taking some deep breaths, "I'm not too sure about Tiga being here." He said continuing to look around. **

"**If the pyramid tomb of some Titan really were here," Blake started sounding annoyed, "There's no way our satellites wouldn't have detected it!" she finished before walking off with the others following her. **

"Hard to disagree with her. If there was a way to see everything from the sky, how come it hasn't been discovered sooner?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe it didn't want to be found." Pyrrha spoke up making everyone turn to her confused.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Perhaps only specific people can see it." She shrugged slightly. "Like a chosen one, or someone who is worthy."

"Sounds like a sword or hammer kind of thing to me, not a pyramid." Nora said with a frown.

"A defense mechanism then" Blake said with crossed arms. "It only reviles itself during troubled times, or something like that." She said.

**Blake walked past two giant rocks and leaned back on them to rest for a moment. She opened her eyes, then they grew to the side of dinner plates. "Uh-uh-uh" she muttered reached back and slapping Suns arms making him annoyed but ignored it as he gazed up and gasped along with Ruby as they each rushed to stand beside the girl. **

**In the distance, as if appearing from the air itself. A golden pyramid of light could be seen. **

"Found it!" Ruby cheered.

"Wow. It's all…gold." Yang said with a small grin.

"An actual pyramid of light." Weiss said with some amount of shock. "To think something like that could exist."

**Its then that something catches Ruby's eyes, "Jaune?" she asked as sure enough the three could see Jaune look out on the rickety bridge. They watched as he started to walk off before going into a run, heading right for the pyramid. **

"**Jaune!" They shouted going after him. Blake cupping her hands over his mouth to yell out, "Don't do it!" before following her team. **

"What the heck are you doing?" Ruby asked the knight worried about him.

"Yeah, don't you know not to run at the giant golden pyramid! I mean really!" Yang scolded with a grin.

Jaune grew nervous and waved his hands in front of himself. "Hey, I have no idea what other me is doing!" he said.

"Heading to the pyramid without your team is what your doing." Pyrrha said sounding stern making him flinch and look at her with a nervous smile.

"Uh…won't happen again?" he said nervously getting a firm nod from the red headed champion.

**Jaune ran through the forest as he soon comes to a clearing with tall grass. He nods a bit to himself and continues to run too the pyramid. **

**His three teammates are running after him now on the bridge as they shout out at him to try and get him to stop. "We have to stop him!" Blake said before reaching up to her communicator. "Boss? Boss?" she demands as she continues to follow her team. **

**The scene cuts to show the monster Melba soaring through the sky then it shows a building being plowed through by Golza as the beast let out a mighty roar as it stomped its way through the packed City of Vale with people screaming and running away. **

This horrified the group and filled them with a fear they hadn't expected. Having just fought the Grimm in the city themselves, they were hoping to never have to deal with that constant fear of if they failed. The people who would have died, it all was traumatizing to them.

"Oh my god!" Pyrrha shouted in horror.

"It's in the city!" Ruby shouted.

"This is bad. This is very bad!" Jaune said with a worried look.

Nora hugged Ren who hugged her back just as tight, this was not looking good at all and it honestly left him scared to death and angry at himself.

Weiss could only stare with wide eyed shock. She had never had to witness a kingdom or village fall. She had only read about it, yet as she watched this monster that stood as tall as skyscrapers it left her with a large amount of dread. Over the Grimm that may reach that height and the idea that she had to be the one to stop it.

Yang and Blake just glared with anger and fear. They fought to protect that city and to see it being attacked again and being damaged so casually made the two angry yet scared over the giant titan of nature.

**A large screen was seen and on it was a white-haired woman in a black business suite talking. "A tremendous life form, roughly 50m in height appeared not long ago in the northern part of Vale. The screen shows the monster as it is destroying another building as it kept on moving. "It is moving north-northeast, destroying any houses and buildings in its path." **

**The scene shifts to show the gathered civilians watched the news with horror and fear growing as they watched the giant monster continue its path of destruction. "The Remnant Peace Coalition, TPC, is currently investigating to determine whether this is the same creature that appeared in Vytal this morning." The scene shifts back to show the beast again, "All nearby residents are warned to evacuate."**

"This is really bad." Yang said with a frown.

"No kidding. The thing is just walking through buildings!" Jaune shouted. "How the heck is this Tiga guy going to stop that?!" he demanded.

"Blind them to death? I don't know." She replied agreeing with the knight to a degree.

**The scene cuts back to the three members of GUTS rushing into a more open area. Sun reaches back and helps Ruby who almost trips and the three stops as someone else yells at them. **

"**Hey!" Qrow shouted running up to them. "Where's Jaune?" **

"**Over there!" Blake shouts pointed ahead of her to show the man running to the giant golden pyramid. **

"**Jaune! It's dangerous, come back!" He shouted out his order. The others shouting out to him. **

"The hell are you doing vomit boy?" Yang asked confused.

"I don't know." He said just as baffled.

"That voice." Blake said making everyone turn to her confused.

"Remember, before? That voice was speaking to him, maybe it was leading him to the pyramid." She theorized.

**Jaune finally stopped as he gazed up at the golden pyramid with awe. He looked down and frowned slightly before slowly reaching his hand out to touch it. Only for his hand to go right through it. Surprised by this he regains his composure before reaching another arm into the pyramid causing the hole he had made to grow brighter and brighter. With a nod to himself he jumped into the pyramid being consumed in the light. **

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby shouted worried for their friend and partner.

"You dolt! What if it was trapped!?" Weiss scolded the boy making him flinch back slightly and look down.

"More than that. What if this Tiga doesn't like to be woken up?" Blake asked making him sink more into his seat.

"Hey! It's not him that did it!" Nora shouted a tad annoyed by their tones.

"No, but it is something he would do." Ren said with a sigh and gave his friend a small grin.

Jaune chuckled nodding to his friend and smiling to the two slightly sorry girls. "It's fine, and your right. I would."

**His team rushed to the pyramid only to pause as the light blinded them. Slowly Blake reached her hand out and with a mighty swing her hand went right through along with the top part of her body. She stood up as the light faded from her and she gazed at herself in surprise. Slowly they started to walk into the pyramid to see Jaune standing and gazing up at something in wonder. **

"**Jaune." Ruby said sounding a tad relived. **

**The scene shifts then to show what Jaune was looking at. Three giant men could be seen made of stone standing next to each other in a triangle formation. **

"Whoa." Ruby breathed in awe.

"There's…three of them?" Weiss asked confused.

"Then witch ones Tiga?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe they all are Tiga." Jaune said with a small frown.

"I don't think so." Ren said with a small frown. "Perhaps they are his allies." He theorized.

"So, we have three badass monster slayers instead of one? That's a hell of a bargain!" Yang cheered.

"But, what can they do? Their all stone statues!" Nora shouted and pointed at the screen.

"Perhaps they need to awaken by a ritual, or by being exposed to light." Blake theorized.

Ruby frowned softly thinking about something from earlier. _'I wonder…'_

**They approached Jaune staring up at the figures with shock and awe not fully believing what they were seeing. Qrow walked up next to Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune. You were right."**

**Jaune runs up the stairs to stand right under the legs of the giants and gazed up in amazement. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on the foot of the giant only for nothing to happen. **

**The scene then cuts to show a map that was showing that something is happening in the area they were in, with an alarm blaring and showing a red dot with Melba written on it to track the beast, showed it heading right for vale, It also showed a yellow dot with Golza written under it and both had trails that led them both right to the same location. The pyramid of Tiga. **

The room grew tense. Everyone now showing genuine concern and fear. Both monsters were heading right for where their friends where. The worst part is that they have no idea.

"On no." Ruby breathed.

"Why are they going there though?" Nora asked with a timid tone, a tad fearful for her leader and friends.

"To destroy him." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"Destroy who?" Yang asked.

"Tiga."

The whole rooms eyes widened at that. So not only where the monster's giant, they also had thought and apparently, they held a grudge.

"This is going to be bad." Jaune said with a shaky voice.

**Winter jumped out of her seat in worry, "Oh no!" she turned to the doctor from before and yelled out in concern, "We have to restore the missing audio immediately!" she ordered. The group nodded then got back to work in trying to find the missing audio of the pod and the final bit of the message it held. **

Weiss frowned and showed deep worry herself. Its not everyday she saw her sister look panicked. In fact, it's rare to see her sister with any emotion besides apathy. Yet seeing her look both panicked and worried made the young girl feel just as worried and concerned. Winter was who she inspired to be like, so to see her symbol of strength rocked, was a little much for her.

Ruby seemed to notice this and gently hugged the girl. "Hey, it's going to be okay." She said softly making her partner smile lightly at her.

"Hope they crack the code. We could really use that dudes help right about now." Yang said with a frown."

_"_**_Just as Salem predicted, the resurrected Golza and Melba are converging on the pyramid of Tiga as if following some predetermined course."_ The male voice spoke up showing Melba soaring through the air and Golza continue its path of destruction. **

"So, it is fate." Pyrrha said with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"Fate or not. The beasts are heading their way. They need to do something soon or they are going to be killed." Weiss said with a deep frown.

"All we need to do is wake up the jolly giant and beat them up." Yang said with a shrug. "We have three to choose from." She said.

"How exactly are they going to fight, when they are stone statues?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

Yang shrugged, "Eh, they'll figure it out." She said with a confident smile.

**The scene cuts back to inside of the pyramid with Qrow talking to his communicator. "Understood. How should we proceed?" He asked.**

"**A plane loaded with explosives is on its way." Winter spoke up over the communicator. **

"**Roger. We'll reconnoiter a siege position." Qrow said. **

"Good. At the very least the have something to battle those beasts." Weiss said.

"Will it be enough though?" Jaune asked.

She sighed softly and shook her head with frustration, "I don't think so. The beasts are strong. Maybe stronger than any Grimm we have ever fought. To think that simple explosions could destroy them is asking a lot."

"They still need to try!" Nora shouted, she wanted to see cool explosions darn it!

**Qrow looked up with a frown but narrowed eyes. "We need to pull out." He ordered surprising everyone slightly. "Golza and Melba are rapidly approaching." He explained. **

"**What about the Titans!?" Jaune asked. "There must be some way to awaken them!" he spoke with conviction. **

**Sun sighed and shook his head, "They weren't able to restore the missing audio." He reviled causing Jaune to gasp softly and turn back to the giants with desalination. **

"Damn." Yang grumbled.

"What can they do now?" Ruby asked softly.

"Leave it behind and save themselves." Blake answered bluntly causing the reaper to flinch at that.

"I was afraid of that." She whispered with a deep frown.

Pyrrha gripped Jaunes hand making him blush lightly, he turned to her confused. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded but gave him a small nervous grin. "Just, hate seeing you look defeated." She said softly causing his blush to widen and his heart to soar.

He had the best partner.

**Jaune stared at the three stone statues for a long moment as a strange sound started to grow louder and louder, soon Jaune started to cringe then scream out in pain and as he rushed out of the pyramid. **

Everyone jumped at the boys scream of pain then grew extremely worried.

"Jaune! What's wrong!?" Ruby shouts worried.

"What the hell happened?! He was just staring at the statues!" Yang shouted just as shocked and worried.

Pyrrha had griped his arm tight in concern making him blush a darker shade of red. "Uh, I'm fine you know." He said out loud.

"If you can be worried about your parallel sister and parents, then we can be worried about a parallel you!" Nora shouted hugging the knight from behind. Jaune chocked slightly but had to smile as he felt his heart grow warm at that.

"She's right. Besides you would be worried about us as well." Ren said placing his hand on his shoulder. "So why can't we be concerned about you?" he rhetorically asked.

Blake remained silent as she rubbed her sore cat ears. They heard the noise loud and very loud. Still it puzzled the girl enough to think of an answer. "Maybe they were talking to him."

"For what reason?" Weiss asked.

Blake only shrugged, "No idea."

**His team watched him shocked as he ran out chasing after him in concern. "Jaune wait!" Ruby shouts out. Blake walks backwards a bit narrowing her eyes and giving the statues a nervous glance before spinning around and running after her friend. **

**The scene cuts outside the pyramid to show Golza marching his way past the tree line. It paused to look around before seeing what he has been after. The golden pyramid is before him. The beast lets out a roar and marches its way to it. The earth shaking with each footfall. **

"Oh crud." Ruby whispered.

"It found the pyramid already!?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"Damn. Who knew those giant legs could be good for long distance travel?" Yang tried to joke lightly only making everyone groan.

**The beast stopped before the pyramid and let out a mighty roar, glad to have discovered the resting place of his enemy. The monster is unaware however as the giant Gutswing starts to float in the air. Everyone is in the giant Gutswing with Ruby in the front seat, behind her is Blake and besides the bow wearing girl are Sun and Qrow. **

**Blake gulps at seeing the giant monster up close, "That thing is really terrifying." She gasps out both scared to death but intrigued. **

"No shit." Yang teased lightly.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Don't deny, you agree with her." She challenged with a small smirk.

Yang shrugged. "Never denied. Just stating the obvious." She assured.

"It is a staggering thing once you see it compared to something of its size." Weiss said with wide eyes. "It even towers above the pyramid."

**The monster rears its head back as purple energy can be seen traveling around his metal plating before going to the tip. The beast lets out a roar and fires a purple ray at the top of the pyramid. It starts to tear it apart into dust letting the light of the sun, shine onto the three giants for the first time in millennia.**

"Its' destroying the pyramid!" Nora shouted in worry.

"This is very, very bad!" Jaune said very scared now.

"Damn…why wont they wake up?!" Yang shouted sounding frustrated and worried.

"To have that kind of power…what are these things?" Pyrrha asked gripping Jaunes arm tight.

"Monster, Pyrrha." Blake said with a frown. "They are true monsters; with power we have never seen before." She said.

**Golza continued to fire its beam attack on the pyramid till all that remained where the three Titans standing in defiance. It is then that Melba swoops in following in the dusts of the pyramid and lands with a screech. Golza roars in triumph over its deed. **

"And now its here." Weiss said her concern and fear growing.

"There's got to be something, anything to wake them up!" Nora shouted growing more and more concerned by the second. She didn't want to see these monsters kill her friends or kill these Titans.

"Come on get up! Your resting place is smashed, just get up and show them who's boss!" Yang shouted her eyes glowing red and her hair ignited.

**As the two beasts approach the Titans, the smaller Gutswing starts to lift off the ground. This is noticed by those in the other Gutswing. "Jaune?" Ruby asks. The scene cuts to inside seeing a look of grim determination on the face of the man. His blue eyes almost shining. **

Pyrrha feels her face grow extremely hot as she stares into the face of the much older version of her partner. _'He's grown so much…has his eyes always been that blue?'_ she asked herself almost mesmerized.

Yang whistled lightly. "Man, when you get serious, you look it." She smirked at him slightly. "Not a bad look for you."

"You should wear it more often." Weiss said softly then blushed scarlet as everyone turned to her in surprise. "T-To keep yourself focused on being a huntsman!" she stuttered to defend herself.

Ruby blushed as well never seeing her friend look so serious and mad. It was striking to her yet made him look really cool.

**Golza let out a roar and with a mighty swing of his arm tore out the shoulder of one of the giants and then with the swipe of his tail snapped the legs clean off making the titan fall headfirst and have its arm snap off. Melba attacked with its sharp beak destroying the head of the other Titan then taking to the air. The monster flew in and kicked the beheaded giant down to the ground with a crash where Golza stomped on both of them crushing them beneath him and having Melba peck at it destroying it further. **

Everyone watched with horror. The great Titans they were told about…were destroyed before their eyes like nothing. It was hard to watch, almost to breath as reality set in.

"What…no…they can't…" Nora whispered in horror as she crashed into Ren who hugged her tight also with wide trembling eyes.

"No way…they…like they were nothing." Yang also gasped in fear as she held her sister tight.

"What's going to happen now?" Jaune asked his arm getting crushed in the arms of his very distraught partner. "What can they do now?"

"I…I don't know…" Blake whispered her hand over her mouth in horror.

**Golza grabbed the last Titan by the shoulders and threw it to the ground. **

"Why wont they wake up!?" Yang shouts.

"They can't" Ruby said softly making them turn to the girl who escaped her sisters hold and wiped her eyes. "Remember what Salem said, about him leaving his battle body behind and returning to space?"

Everyone felt what could be described as ice surround their hearts. They turned back to the screen to see the lifeless statue before them.

"It was always a statue. The original light of Tiga left a long time ago." Ruby finished explaining with her eyes watering. "Its nothing but a husk without it."

"Their doomed." Weiss whispered in a grim tone with everyone else silently nodding.

"**STOP THIS!" **

Everyone jumped looking back at the screen with shock only for their eyes to widen in horror as the small Gutswing charge strait for the two monsters.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Everyone shouted.

Pyrrha's hold became vice like and Nora threw her arms around his neck nearly choking him.

"Don't do this!?" Blake yelled out.

"It's not worth it! Just stop!" Ren shouted out as well.

"Retreat you fool! Retreat!" Weiss shouted just as scared and concerned.

"Stop please, stop Jaune!" Ruby shouted out tears in her eyes.

"Don't pick a fight with something you can't beat!" Yang shouts her red eyes glowing and her hair blazing.

Jaune could only watch with wide shocked eyes. Feeling amazed at the version of himself for trying to stop the monsters.

**Jaune glared ahead as he flew the jet closer and closer, he flipped a switch on his control and pressed the button under it to fire flares that hit the now alert Golza. **

"**Jaune it's no good pull out!" Qrow ordered. **

**Golza let out a roar and swung its claw into the smoke but the Gutswing dodge it going lower than the swing. Jaune could be seen inside with an almost amused look on his face as he maneuvered the plane away from the beast. **

**However, Melba stood up strait and fired off lighting blasts from its eyes that nailed the Gutswing in the back. **

A collected gasp could be heard in the theater. Watching the ship be hit caused everyone's eyes to widen in fear.

"Please don't die…" Ruby prayed in a whisper her silver eyes wet.

**Alarms sounded out in the Gutswing as Jaune looked around, he held a tight grip on the controls and pulled the switch to the ejector…nothing happened.**

**The plane is seen on fire, passing the larger Gutswing. "Eject! Jaune Eject!" Qrow shouts in his communicator watching the plane start to crash. **

"**It's malfunctioning!" They heard causing everyone's eyes to widen in horror. **

"**What?" Blake breathed her eyes wide in shock. **

"**JAUNE!" Sun shouts. **

A cold feeling of dread could be felt in the theater as everyone watched with bated breath.

"No…no…" Ruby felt her tears fall and didn't notice Yang wrap her up in a hug holding her close with her own tears falling.

"I can't look!" Weiss said looking away not wanting to see the boy crash and die.

Blake glared at the screen and gritted her teeth feeling useless as she watches a friend about to die.

Pyrrha held him tightly her own tears falling. She felt Jaune move his arm out of her hold and now surround her shoulders bringing her into a proper hug and she buried her face into his shoulder.

Nora rested her face in the back of his head and shook and cried. "Don't go…please don't go." She pleaded.

Ren gripped his shoulder tightly also shaking and crying.

Jaune was crying to as he watched his other self about to die. Yet he reached up and patted Nora's head lightly. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her making her nuzzle more into him.

**The plane is seen dropping and shaking in the sky black smoke could be seen following it. The scene cuts inside where the alarms are ringing, and a fire had broken out. Jaune coughed as he sweats choking on the smoke. **

**Everyone was shouting out to him. All Qrow could do was watch horrified as the plane crashed to the ground in an explosion. Ruby looked away with tears as everyone else watched this with horror and shock as they had witnessed a comrade and friend die. **

**However, before it did…a strange white light surrounded the plane, and Jaune looked up in shock as his form disappeared from the plane only to travel to the strange chest piece of the down Titan. **

Those that were still watching were surprised and their combined "Huh?" made everyone else look back at the screen.

**A light shined from the top at the base of the fin on the Titans head showing it to be a crystal of some kind had formed there. **

"Wha?" Everyone asked confused by this.

**Golza noticed something was off as it approached the down Titan, it let out a small roar and raised its leg up to crush the last Titan, yet it couldn't as the stone arms of the Titan moved to block the foot. **

Everyone watched with wide stunned eyes. What was happening?

**Golza gazed down in surprise at why this statue was not being crushed then it noticed something. The strange chest piece of the Titan was no longer stone, but instead a crystal orb that shined a bright blue was there. **

"Huh?" Everyone asked this time. Seriously what was going on?!

**The stone arms seemed to push the foot back for a moment before relenting then with a powerful shove and a shout the statue was no more and instead something else had replaced it. **

**The beast flew off its feet and onto the ground on its side as the awaken Titan rose to his feet. ****It rose high right arm raised high in the air while his left raised to his silver head as if he was stretching. His body was split between red, a light purple and silver. Its eyes were wide and glowing gold, and a golden chest peace that looked like armor spread out from the bright blue orb on its chest. The Titan took a stance left arm pulled short with a fist, and right arm extended out folded. **

**The Titan Tiga had awakened. **

Everyone was amazed. They gasped in shock and awe at the giant on screen. He was a giant of a man with a strange fin shaped head yet…he radiated power. No more like warmth.

They gazed at this figure, they could almost feel his warmth and light shine on them making their awe grow.

"This…this is Tiga?" Weiss breathed with wide eyes.

"Incredible." Pyrrha breathed out in awe.

"He's huge!" Nora pointed out with an excited smile.

"That stance." Ren started with wide eyes. He has never seen one like it before. "What is it?"

Jaune was stunned. This was the great Titan Tiga? It was almost staggering to see it, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that stance. It was strange. It nagged at him as well. _'Where had I seen that before?'_

"Who cares about the stance! The badass monster slayer is awake and ready to rumble!" Yang cheered with excitement.

Ruby stared with wide eyes. This being, it was almost like watching a superhero come and save the day in those comics her and Jaune had read, it also reminded her of those heroes in the stories Yang used to read her. About a legendary hero. Her smile grew wide at him. "He-He's so cool!"

Blake stared at this figure with wide eyes. It was strange but staring at this figure gave her a sense of comfort, a sense of…warmth. He was light incarnate. It made sense now. A warrior of light had arrived to dispel the darkness in their world. She relaxed in her seat and just let this feeling wash over her. As someone who had lived in shadows for so long, she had missed the light.

"Wait…what happened to Jaune?" Pyrrha asked causing everyone to grow concerned and confused. What did happen to the knight?

"**The Titan!" Ruby shouted in joy. "The Titan has come back to life!" she shouts as everyone else could only stare in shock and awe.**

"**But how?!" Sun asked yet received no answer as they moved the ship around the battle to not get involved. **

"_**Moments before his Gutswing crashed, Jaune was transformed into light and absorbed into the body of the fallen Titan."**_** The male voice spoke up. Tiga crouched lower as he watched the two monsters get to their feet. **_**"Being filled with Jaunes life, the Titan awakened from it's long slumber.**_

Everyone was stunned at this. They slowly turned to the wide eyed Jaune Arc who could only stare at the Titan in shock.

"I-I revived him?" he whispered in shock. He lost his breath and hearing as he felt his energetic teammate hug his neck tight and scream in his ear in joy.

"THAT'S OUR FEARLESS LEADER!"

"Incredible!" Pyrrha cheered with a wide smile. "Your own light…was enough to bring him back…your incredible!" she praised tightening her hold on him making him blush dark.

"Nice work vomit boy! Remind me to hire you as my alarm clock!" Yang teased with a wide smile.

Ruby however had a small frown. "Wait…" everyone turned to her confused. "What dose that mean for you though…are you gone now or…what?" she asked sounding concerned.

Everyone paused at that and stared at the figure of Tiga with wide eyes. They never thought of that. What if it was a sacrifice to bring the Titan back to life.

"It's worth it." Jaune said making them all snap their heads to the rather serious knight. "If it means for me to sacrifice all that I am so that they have a chance to win…I would do it in a heartbeat." He said seriously.

No one fully knew how to respond to that. Jaune had always been the rather dorky knight of the group, not all that threatening. Yet they had also considered him a good friend, and they had never expected this from him.

"You would do that for us?" Weiss asked shocked.

Jaune nodded. "Of course, you guys are important. All of you are. If I can do anything to be of use to you all I would."

*SLAP*

He flinched at that and held his red cheek as he looked at the glaring form of his partner making him flinch and sink into his chair. "Uh…Pyrrha?"

"I'm going to make this very clear." She growled to him. She gripped him by the cheeks and pulled him close to her. "You are important. You have as much importance as any of us! So, stop with this foolish thinking that you are below us!" she said stern.

"Yeah, dude so what if you're not as strong as us? I mean who is?" Yang shrugged with a smirk but coughed into her fist as she saw the many glares directed at her.

"What my sister is trying to say," Ruby started sending Yang a glare making her chuckle nervously. "Is that we don't view you as anything more then you are." She said smiling warmly at her first friend at Beacon. "You're my best friend." She said softly.

"A good reading partner." Blake responded.

"A brother I never had." Ren said with sharp eyes but a small grin.

"An amazing cook like Ren-Ren!" Nora cheered with a wide smile.

"A persistent dolt." Weiss said with a frown before giving him a small grin, "With a big heart."

"An amazing punching bag, and fun little brother figure." Yang said with a warm grin.

"The best partner I have ever had." Pyrrha spoke up with a warm smile, "You don't think so highly of yourself, well to bad, because we think very highly of you. You're our leader, and our friend. We love you for who you are." She said with a smile.

Jaune just cried with wide shocked eyes. How did this happen to him? He had never thought in a million years that he would find people like these. People who wanted to be around him for him. For his goofy tendencies and rather lack of combat experience and skill. He always thought he would be without friends or those that would care besides his family. Yet here he was, sounded by people who had accepted him and wanted nothing more then for him to be himself. He felt his lips pull into a smile, a very honest smile, "I…I love you guys too." He whispered. He was surrounded by hugs from his team and Ruby who all hugged him and made him close his eyes as the tears fell.

Once everyone calmed down, he sat back down and took a deep breath. "Okay, won't sacrifice myself. Got it."

"Good." Pyrrha said taking his hand in hers.

"Now let's watch a monster slayer at work!" Yang cheered excited.

**Tiga charged at the roaring Golza raising his fist high in the air and slammed it down onto its head with a chop that thundered like lighting as it made the beast flinch and recoil in pain. Tiga spun around and slammed another chop into the beasts exposed underbelly making the beast take a few steps back. **

**Tiga would not let it escape however as he rushed the beast and grabbed its metal horn and started to deliver knee strikes to the monster's gut. Melba landed and went to charge Tiga, but the Titan griped Golza in a headlock and gave a solid kick to the bird's chest causing it to fall to the ground. **

"Holy shit! Look at him go! He's creaming these guys!" Yang cheered in excitement.

"Not bad, a bit simple in how he fights, but its effective." Weiss said with a small grin.

"Go Tiga!" Ruby shouts waving a flag around with the hero's face on it.

"Where are you getting these flags?" The white-haired girl asked as she took one for herself.

Ruby shrugged with a wide smile "We can ask for anything here, so I asked for some flags!" she explained.

**Tiga turned around to see Golza start to charge up for its beam attack. Not letting it get the chance, Tiga charged grabbing the horn and forcing the best to stop its attack. Golza reached up and grabbed the two fists of Tigas and the two started to struggle. **

**Golza started to swing the giant around a bit but he stayed on his feet. Seeing this Melba took to the air and kicked the giant from behind sending him crashing to the ground.**

"Dirty trick!" Yang shouted her eyes turning red.

"Its also smart." Blake pointed out with a frown. "They outnumber him two to one, have one distract him and the other attack when his guard is down." She commented with narrowed eyes.

"Their teamwork is impressive surprisingly." Pyrrha spoke up with a worried frown.

"He'll win!" Ruby said with a wide smile. "He's got Jaunes light, and he won't let these two bullies get the best of him!" Ruby cheered punching the air.

**He rolled with the fall, landing on his knees and shook his head to get his senses back before snapping it up when Golza fired his beam attack. Tiga dodged to the side using cartwheels to doge the many blasts as explosions danced around him. **

**Melba annoyed by this charged with a screech. Tiga turned to the monster and raised his arms up to block the two side swipes from its sickle like talons. Tiga struggled to push the beast back, but that was not Melba's goal as it moved Tiga around so that his back was facing Golza who fired his beam right into the Titans back.**

**The Titan let out a scream of pain as it dropped to his knees his hand reaching behind to grab his back but left him open as Melba grabbed the Titan by the neck and lifted him up before delivering a large swipe across his face that sent the giant flying and landing in the dirt. **

Now they were growing concerned.

"He's losing." Ren said with a grimace.

"Worse, he's being destroyed." Nora said with a worried scowl.

"Their teamwork is too much for him." Blake said with a frown and glare.

"Come on. Come on man get up!" Jaune said hoping and wishing for the Titan to get back up.

Ruby folded her hands together in a prayer like way. "Get up. Please, just get up. Heroes are supposed to win. Their supposed to come out on top." She assured herself.

"Life's not a fairy tale." Weiss said with a sad sigh. "It's cruel, but it's reality."

"Even so. Come on Light boy get up and fight!" Yang shouts.

"Don't let Jaunes sacrifice be in vain! Get up and win!" Pyrrha shouted out as well.

**Tiga got back to his knees and studied his two opponents before him. Their teamwork was almost perfect, and their power was greater than his when together. Then it was time to even the playing field.**

**The crystal on the top of his head shined a bright red. Tiga lifted his arms to cross over his head and flexed them before swiping them down. With it his body changed. His once purple areas on his body now turned fully red and his mass and muscles increased ever slightly. Tiga rose confidently and lifted both fists in the air ready to brawl. **

"Whoa!" Ruby shouted with stars in her eyes. "He changed color!" she shouts.

"What did he do?" Weiss asked confused.

"I don't know fully…but let's hope it gives him an edge." Pyrrha said with a worried look.

Yang gazed at the new form with a curious look. "That form…is he…" her eyes widened, and her grin seemed to grow "Oh this is going to get good."

**He charged once again at his foes showing no fear. Golza fired his laser once again at the charging Titan but Tiga raised his arm above him and blocked the beam. Melba seeing this started to fire its own lasers at the Titan and Tiga raised his other arm to strengthen the shield more so. "HA!" he shouts and with it he slashes his hands to the side dispelling the shield and the attacks with ease. **

"Awesome!" Nora shouted in glee.

"He blocked them with nothing but light!" Weiss shouted shocked. "How…how did he do that?"

"He is the warrior of light. It makes sense." Jaune said with a grin.

"He blocked them like it was nothing!" Yang shouts with glee. "Red form is best form!" Yang shouts out excited.

**Golza staggers back but becomes enraged and charges at the Titan who charges back delivering a flying shoulder right into the monster's chest making it stop dead in its tracks and let out a pain filled roar. Tiga then wraps its arms around the beast and starts to squeeze. The bones of the beast could be heard cracking as the force increased.**

"Holy shit." Jaune whispered shocked.

"That's what he did." Pyrrha said amazed.

"Did what?" Ruby asked.

"He adapted to his opponent." She stated in awe. "He battled them at first to gauge their skill and power, and then transformed into this state to not only match that but surpass it." She gushed.

"A bit much then it is P-money." Yang said with a grin. "Light boy, turned into a bonified boxer/wrestler."

"Meaning?" Weiss asked still confused.

"He's a lot stronger than he was before." Yang said with an excited grin. "Strong enough to put the squeeze on lizard breath and have him _feel_ it."

**Tiga let the monster go as it started to sway back and forth in pain, he griped the top of its horn and head. Melba let out a shriek in alarm as Tiga lifted the giant over his shoulder with nothing but brute strength and slammed the giant lizard to the ground with earth shaking force. **

"YES!" Nora and Yang cheered in glee and excitement.

"Incredible." Weiss breathed out shocked.

"Such strength." Blake commented her eyes wide.

Jaune watched with wide eyes and a wide smile on his face. "Wow…just wow."

"Go Tiga!" Ruby cheered.

**Melba enraged charged at the powered-up Titan. Tiga noticed this and went for a round house kick but was too slow as Melba took the skies. Tiga turned back to Golza to see the beast digging trying to run away. He rushed to stop it but was halted by Melba firing its lasers at him striking him in the back.**

**He cried out in pain and dropped to a knee as he watched one of his enemies' escape. Yet as he did so the blue orb on his chest started to blink red and sound like an alarm. The Titan was running out of time.**

"Damn! He got away!" Yang shouted angered that the beast decided to be a cowered and run.

"Interesting. While posing great strength, he lacks speed." Pyrrha stated with a finger to her chin. "A trade off." She said with wide eyes.

"So, he's slower but stronger in red?" Jaune asked making the girl smile and nod.

"What's going on with his chest thing?" Nora asked pointing at the flashing red light on his chest.

"No idea." Ren said with a frown.

"It might be an indicator of how much power he has." Blake said making them turn to her. "Think of it like our scrolls when we are dueling in the tournament or in class. They show us how much aura we have still, if it gets in the red, we lose." She looked back at the screen with a small worried frown. "Maybe it's the same for him."

"It makes sense, and due to his size and the amount of punishment he had endured his aura would run out faster then if he was at normal size." Weiss finished with a narrowed eyed look.

"Will he be okay?" Ruby asked sounding worried.

"Yes, but he has to end this quickly." Weiss said seriously.

**Tiga rose to his feet as fast as he could and spun around as he saw Melba coming in for another attack. Feeling as if he was outclassed, he decided to take the fight to the sky. The crystal on the top of his head glowed a sky blue. He once more crossed his arms over it and with a mighty swipe his form changed once more.**

**His red body now turned into a sky blue color becoming more thin and fit compared to his bulky side. With speed like a lighting bolt, Tiga jumped into the air and spun before delivering a flying kick right in the monster's face causing sparks to fly from the beast. **

**It fell to the ground with a crash, as Tiga landed with grace. **

"He changed again!" Nora shouted out with a smile.

"Now he's faster than ever!" Ruby said with an excited tone. She loved speedsters, always have been some of her favorite kind of heroes.

"Guessing he trades out power for that speed." Ren said with a small grin. It sounded a lot like him in a way. He was never the strongest fighter, but his quickness and agile style of fighting gave him an edge in battle.

**Tiga spun around quickly raising both of his arms up, his fists both folded into chopping forms. He watched the beast slowly get to its feat and decided to end this. **

**Tiga spread his arms to the side as light started to gather at his blinking red chest piece, he flipped his hands upward and raised them up causing even more light to be drawn into his hands. Finally, he griped the gathered light in both hands in a clap. He brought his hands down to his side sliding his upper hand away from the monster. **

**Then he trusted his hand out and fired a concentrated blue lightning bolt that stuck Melba right in the chest. The beast stood stock still as the lighting traveled though its whole body before letting out one last screech before completely exploding. **

Everyone was in stunned awe over what the Titan Tiga had done. All their eyes were wide in amazement over the finishing move that destroyed the monster.

"Yang…" Ruby whispered to her sister making her turn to her slightly still wide eyed. "Teach me how to do that…" she whispered her eyes sparking in amazement and awe.

"If I knew…I would…" Yang said just as stunted.

"He made it explode…with a lighting bolt…" Weiss said trying to understand exactly what she had just seen. "How…?"

"Light…he used light to kill it…in the bluntest way possible." Blake said with shocked amazed eyes.

Nora was vibrating in her seat as a wide megawatt smile could be seen. "I need to try that!" she shouts in excitement.

Ren snaps his mouth shut and looks over at his oldest friend with a stern look. "Only outside of school, on the Grimm and only Grimm." He warned her.

Nora pouted but still smiled and saluted. "Okeydokey!"

"Pyrrha…" Jaune said getting the stunned champions attention. "You think I could do that?" he asked with wide eyes.

Pyrrha giggled softly at him and shook her head. "Maybe." She said with a mysterious smile. "After all, we still don't know what your semblance even is."

**Seeing that his work was done. Tiga nodded to himself before looking up and taking to the skies, flying far out of sight. **

**The scene shifts to see the dumbfounded members of GUTS watching him go with wide eyes and open mouths. Ruby however comes down from her excitement before frowning softly and lowering her head. "Jaune…" she whispered sadly. **

That sobered the group up too as they remembered what the blond goofball had done.

"Oh yeah…right." Yang said sounding sad now.

Jaune felt his partner slip her arms around his waist and he didn't stop her. He just held her tight and watched. "I'm not going anywhere." He felt her nod and he smiled and patted the head of the bomber who hugged him from behind.

Ruby frowned now sad. "It wasn't worth it." She said shaking her head. "It's not worth loosing a good friend over."

"Very true." Blake said hugging the girl to her side as Ruby smiled up at her with watery eyes.

**Blake looked out of the plane with a sad frown before her expression brightened to pure joy, "It's Jaune!" she shouted.**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts.

"He's alive?!" Yang shouts.

"He's alive!" Ruby shouts out swinging her arms in the air.

"Your alive!" Pyrrha cheers kissing the knight on the cheek in her joy making the knight to freeze and have a mental shut down and for the champion to blush a very dark shade of red that matched her hair.

"Go Pyrrha!" Nora cheered in joy with Ren nodding with an amused smile only making the poor girls blush worse.

"**There!" she shouted pointing out of the plane. The others getting up to look for themselves. Only to smile wide in both relief and joy as they see their teammate and friend running out of the forest waving his arms around to get their attention. **

"**HEY!" he shouts out his helmet off showing his hair all messed up. **

**The plane flies around and lands as the group charge at the man surrounding him and slapping him around and hugging him glad that he is okay. **

"**We really thought you were dead!" Blake and Ruby shouted as they started to hit the boy making him flinch and cower before them. **

"**Ouch! Ouch! It really hurts!" he cried out in pain. **

"That's what you get for worrying your teammates!" Ruby scolded with an adorable pout.

That caused Jaune to snap out of his shock and chuckle softly. "Noted. Won't happen again." He promised with a grin.

**Qrow griped the boy by the shoulders happy to see him alive, but wanting a few things answered. "You had us worried. What happened?" he asked.**

"**My ejection switch malfunctioned." He replied with a goofy smile. **

**Qrow slapped his shoulder but had to smirk. "Today's your lucky day." He praised. He shook his head at the boy before turning to the remaining team. "Let's get going." **

"**Yes sir." They all replied and followed the man back to the large Gutswing. **

"Damn. When Uncle Qrow calls someone lucky, that is a hell of a complement." Yang said with wide impressed eyes.

"Really?" Jaune asked his eyes wide.

Ruby nodded with a smile. "Yeah! He has very bad luck! So when he encounters people who have insanely good luck, he becomes a little bitter yet can't help but like them." She said with a wide grin.

"Still, glad you didn't sacrifice yourself." Pyrrha said with a nervous smile.

Jaune blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head but gave her a nervous smile of his own. "Yeah, me too." He reached out and gripped her hand making her jump in surprise, but her smile grew warmer and she tightened the grip. "Really glad."

**The scene cuts to inside the empty command center as the cone could be seen where they left it. However, it soon starts to shine once more and the slide at the top opens up to project Salem once more.**

Everyone grew surprised at seeing the woman again.

"What's this?" Weiss asked.

"The missing audio?" Ren asked just as curious.

"A little late, isn't she?" Yang asked sounding annoyed.

"**There is but one way to resurrect the Titan." She started from where she left off. "Jaune must become light." She finished. The scene cuts to Jaune as he looked around as if hearing the woman speak. "The name of the Titan is…Ultraman Tiga." **

"Ultraman Tiga?" Ren asked out loud with a raised brow.

"Its an odd name." Blake said with a frown.

"Odd yet fitting. He sure was ultra!" Yang said with a wide grin.

"Its like a superhero name!" Ruby shouted in glee.

"A superhero?" Jaune breathed before a wide excited smile lit up his face. "I'm a superhero?" he asked in almost child like wonder.

Pyrrha giggled softly finding his expressing cute. "It would seem so."

"**Ultraman Tiga." Jaune whispered to himself before feeling something in his shirt. Unzipping the front of his uniform he pulled out a small torch like object mad out of gold and marble. It shined a light that only Jaune could see as he observed this with an almost wistful understanding.**

**The scene ends with the bigger Gutswing flies into the sunset. **

As the screen turned to black everyone relaxed in their seats and took a calming breath.

"That had a much happier ending then the last one." Weiss said with a small smile.

"I needed that." Blake said with a relived grin.

"So," The older woman spoke up causing them all to jump as they had forgotten she was ever there. "How did you enjoy the revival of the giant Tiga?" she asked with a warm smile.

"It was, AWESOME!" Nora shouted in glee. "He was all super cool and powerful and he shoots lightning!" she rambled with joy.

"It was a very interesting world. The military is still an unknown and I would love to know more about them." Weiss said with a small grin.

"Loved it, would see again." Yang said with a thumbs up.

Blake nodded with a small smile. "Would like to see more of what I did in that world."

"It was fun." Ren said with a small shrug and a small grin.

"Enlightening." Jaune said with a small bashful smile as everyone turned to grin at him. "Very enlightening."

Pyrrha nodded with a small warm smile. "It was a nice world." She squeezed his hand making him smile back.

The woman smiled warmly at them, "I'm glad dears." She said with a warm smile. "Now who's ready for the next?"

Ruby smiled wide at that and everyone at once shouted, "WE ARE!"


	5. Live and Learn

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Live and Learn **

**Sonic Adventure 2**

With a tap of her cane the film wheel was ejected from the screen and sent flying back from once it came.

"I've been meaning to ask," Weiss started getting the older women's attention. "How are you doing that? Also, what exactly happens to the films coming too and from?" she asked.

The older woman smiled and nodded, "No issues with asking questions. You see the organization of these films are rather important, for if they ever get mixed up the history might never be documented." She said simply.

"So, your documenting them as well." Blake said out loud.

The woman nodded, "Yes. For every action or key event in the worlds history it must be recorded and must be documented." She smiled softly at the group, "I've seen millions of worlds, both bad and good. Each with their own story to tell." She took a deep breath and sighed softly, "It is my duty to make sure these films go to where they are supposed to, for it would be a great disservice to the world that it came from." She said with a proud grin.

"Sounds like a hard job." Ruby said with a small frown.

The older woman smiled softly at the reaper and shrugged, "It can be at times. It needs to be done though, so I don't complain." She winked at the girl.

"Onto your other question," the woman started lifting her cane showing the handle to be a crystal globe. "My cane doesn't just help me get around." She teased with a sparkle in her golden eyes. "The globe is, in a sense my index for the world I wish to see." She said as the image of the world started to shift and change as if it was sand. Till it formed into an image of the world with a moon that seemed to be just blown up and an odd half destroyed asteroid floating around it.

"That's so cool!" Ruby gushed with her eyes wide and sparkling.

The woman smiled warmly at the girl, "Thank you dear. Oh, it looks like the show is about to begin." She said causing everyone to turn back to the screen with some excitement. What could happen next?

**Alarms could be heard blaring as the inside of what could be a terminal as the room was shaking. The strange terminal looked to have four pods that looked to pulsating. At the front of the computer a rather tall man with a black bowler and white feather sticking up along with a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His orange hair stuck out of his hat as he stared up at the terminal his green eyes showing bafflement. **

"Torchwick!" Team RWBY shouted in shock at seeing the man they had helped put away on screen.

"Don't tell me this is his world!" Yang shouted with annoyance.

"So that's the guy you all were looking for?" Jaune asked with narrowed eyes.

"That's him, the jerk." Ruby said with a glare.

"Where is he?" Ren asked with a raised brow.

"Looks like in front of a terminal of some kind in a very high technical aria." Weiss said with a scowl.

"**What's going on?!" The man grumbled to himself sounding winded as if he just escaped from a fight, "Why…doesn't the cannon…fire?" he asked himself. **

"Cannon?" Blake asked with a glare.

"So, he got a cannon now too? Great, like the mech wasn't bad enough!" Ruby complained with a groan.

Yang just smirked with a shrug. "Eh, I'll crush it too." She boasted punching her open palm.

"Weren't you only able to do that _after_ getting punched through a steel support beam?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

"Details." Yang said with a hand wave.

"**What?" He asked as he saw warning signs and error messages popping up on the screen "What's happening here?!" he bellowed only to freeze as on the screen shows an older man with silver hair. He was handcuffed behind his back and he looked to be in a holding cell sitting down and chains being wrapped around him. **

"Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrha breathed in surprise.

Everyone looked closer at the image and gasped softly at seeing their headmaster, and he looked to be incarcerated.

"What the heck? Did…did he snap after he ran out of coffee?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

It had been a running joke between the group of friends, that their headmaster was rather addicted to the drink. They also wondered if something were to happen to it would the rather calm headmaster crack. Yang had wanted to test this, her friends convinced her not too.

**Roman gazed at the screen in open shock as he walked slowly to the screen and reached out, "That's…that my grandfather, Ozpin Torchwick." He breathed out shocked to see one of his idols before him. **

"Grandfather?" Blake asked with a scrunched-up expression.

"I mean I guess the dude could pass as a grandfather, but I don't think Roman would be his grandson." Yang said with folded arms.

"Wouldn't the professor say something if they were related?" Ruby asked concerned wondering if the man was related to one of her favorite professors.

"Doubtful." Weiss said with a sneer. "These are different worlds. You and Yang weren't sisters in the first world we saw, remember? So, it would make sense that the opposites could be true. We could end up being related to each other in other worlds."

"That's both cool and kind of freaky." Jaune said with a small shudder gripping his partners hand tighter making her smile lightly.

**The scene cuts to show Ruby dressed as she doses normally, yet the colors were different. Instead of a black and red combat dress with her signature red hood, it was replaced by a white and blue combat dress with a light blue hood. Her hair was also different instead of the tips becoming a faint red, they were a faint blue and her boots also were a mix of red and white.**

Ruby stared at her counterpart on screen with wide eyed horror, "What happened to my colors!?" she shouted.

Yang stared with wide eyes as well. For all her life, she had known Ruby's colors were black and red. It just fit her. Yet seeing this version of her baby sister rocking blue was a real eye-opening moment.

"It kind of works for you honestly." Blake said out loud with a raised brow with Pyrrha and Ren nodding.

Ruby shook her head. "No way! I like my red and black!" she shouted with defiance.

"What's wrong with blue and white?!" Weiss demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. Giving her partner a challenging glare.

Ruby raised her arms in front of herself looking very nervous. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong! It just doesn't look good on me!"

"Your hair sells it though." Jaune said with a grin and a small blush. If he was being honest, he though his best friend was rather adorable, but now that she is rocking Weiss's colors it made the poor boy so emotionally confused.

Ruby blush darkened as she hid in her thankfully red hood. "Shut up…" she whispered fully embarrassed.

**Ruby was not alone, as Yang was running right besides her, but she was also dressed differently then they were used too. Her hair was a light pink, her vest like jacket was a dark red and she wore black shorts, her boots were the same brown, yet her gauntlets were now white. **

It was Yang's turn to stare at the screen in shock and horror, but for completely different reasons. "MY HAIR!" she shouts gripping her hair protectively.

"So, I guess we can't call ourselves bumblebee huh?" Blake teased her partner, only to laugh as she turned to glare at her.

"Wow…not going to lie." Weiss started with wide eyes. "It suits you." She said.

"WHAT!?" She exploded. "My hair is _not_ pink!"

"I mean the red!" Weiss shouted back jumping in her seat. "Red suits you."

Yang took a huff and sat back down on her chair and glared up at the screen. She had to admit that Weiss had a point. Despite her hair, she looked damn good in red. It made her wonder if she had anything in red. She along with her sister seemed to stick with a theme for outfits. She liked yellows, and Ruby liked reds it just worked that way.

Nora was pouting behind them with folded arms. "Pink is a great color." She grumbled lightly.

Ren chuckled softly and placed his arm around her to give her a small hug, "Yes, it is." He agreed making her smile wide at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

**The two came to a stop only to feel the vibrations start to escalate.**

**Yang looked around with wide eyes. "What's that…that vibration?" she asked. **

**Ruby however narrowed her eyes as she heard something coming from behind them, "Hey wait, someone is coming." She whispered as she turned around to see someone gliding from the ceiling. **

**It was a girl around Yang's age, she was dressed in a white tail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Her hair was a mix of pink and black and pink with white strips and her left eye was brown, her right eye was a pale pink.**

**She floated down from the ceiling with her umbrella open, she landed and with grace spun her umbrella closed and leaned on it while smirking at the pink haired girl. **

"Ice cream girl!" Yang growled her eyes a seething red and her hair set into an inferno.

"I take it you know her." Pyrrha said with a nervous expression. She had never seen the brawler this mad before. It intimidated her a tad.

"On the train." She explained with a growl. "Bitch took me out like it was nothing." She said with a hateful glare.

She felt someone rub her back making her look to see her partner giving her a concerned look. "We were all taken out rather easily then. Don't blame yourself." She said with a frown. Weiss flinched lightly at that and looked away remembering her own loss on the train.

Yang took a deep breath and exhaled as she calmed down. She leaned back in her seat and sent the ice cream themed girl a glare. "I know. I wasn't on my A game then. When I see the runt again." Her smirk turned violent and dark. "I'll make her melt."

"That…could mean so many things." Nora said with a tilted head making the blond blush darkly.

"NOT THAT WAY!" she shouted making everyone laugh. It was rare to see the usual shameless blond brawler embarrassed, so they enjoyed the moment much to the blonde's expense.

"**You!" Yang shouted, sounding annoyed. "Haven't you given up yet?" she asked going into a fighting stance. **

**Neo sighed softly and the smirk she had faded to show a look of defeat. "It's all over for us!" she said **

"She can talk?" Yang asked a tad surprised.

"She didn't talk before?" Ruby asked with a tilted head.

Yang shook her head. "No. It pissed me off." She growled.

"I can see that." Weiss said with a dull tone.

**Yang took a step back in surprised as she looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. **

**Neo held up a scroll to them and started to explain. "I've just received a message from my boss. This space colony ARK is currently approaching the planet at an incredible velocity." She said seriously. She closed her eyes and looked down, "It probably…will impact Remnant." She reviled to them. **

Everyone felt the sensation of ice being entered in their veins.

"Hey Blake…" Nora said out loud.

"Yeah…?" She asked back.

"I don't think going to space is a good idea." She said sounding scared.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you." She said back just as scared.

"Wait…" Jaune said getting everyone's attention, "You guys are on the falling station!"

Ruby and Yang gulped. They really hoped their counterparts survived this.

**Ruby and Yang take the news hard with Ruby looking down with narrowed eyes and Yang glaring ahead her fists growing tighter trying to figure out what to do. However, something catches their eyes as they turned to see the old man on screen. **

"**What's that on the screen?" Yang asked surprised. **

"So, it's being projected all along the space station." Pyrrha said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, but what did he do?" Ren said with a frown. He had to so something to be incarcerated, and what looked like to be heavily chained up as well.

Ruby frowned deeply and gave a worried look to the defeated looking Ozpin. "I have a bad feeling about this."

**The scene cuts to show that down on Remnant everyone was seeing the transmission as well. They all gathered to watch. All around the world. As the older man began to speak his last words. **

"Scratch just the station, everyone is seeing this." Yang whistled out.

"This is big. A global broadcast. Those only happen in case of great emergencies." Weiss said with a worried frown.

"Define great?" Jaune asked.

"If a kingdom would to fall to the Grimm." She answered making the boy gulp in fear.

"Right, got it. Thanks." He squeaked out in fear, his grip on his partners hand tightening. She only smiled and blushed lightly.

"**This is a death sentence to every living thing on Remnant" he started. His tone was bitter and filled with anger. **

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

That shocked everyone to their core.

"A death sentence!?" Pyrrha shouted in horror.

"What for?!" Nora shouted back just as shocked.

"What the hell professor!?" Yang shouted out her hair ablaze once more.

"**If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the earth in twenty-seven minutes, fifty-three seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved Remnant." He growled as it showed many people screaming in fear. A young girl rushed to her mother to be held, people starting to pray. The ARK could be seen from the sky. A giant ball of fire as it rushed for the planet. **

Everyone was in stunned disbelief. To think that their own headmaster would do this, it was almost to much for them.

"No way…what the hell?" Jaune whispered with wide eyes.

"Why is he doing this?" Ruby begged with wide eyes full of fear. "He would never…"

"It's not our Ozpin." Blake said with a deep frown and crossed arms. If one looked close, they would see her hands were griping her arms very tight. "Remember what she said before? In some of these we could end up being monsters." she said making everyone flinch at that.

"Damn…" Yang growled looking away. "So, at any time we could see us being the bad guys?" she asked with a glare.

Blake sighed softly and nodded. "We've been lucky so far. But we also just started. If there are millions of universes out there. I doubt that were good in all of them."

"Wise words, Ms. Belladonna." The older woman said with a gentle smile.

Blake just shrugged with a small grin.

**The scene cuts back to inside the station as it shows the black-haired boy with freckles named Oscar and a girl with snow white hair both looking at the screen with worry. **

"Hey its you again!" Ruby shouts hugging Weiss making the girl sigh but grin at seeing herself on screen again.

"That other kid is there too." Ren spoke up. "Oscar, I think." He said.

"Hey yeah. Huh, guess he's a guy in our world." Yang said with a small grin.

"I wonder who he is though." Ruby said with a small frown. "I've never met him before, have you guys?" she asked receiving negatives from everyone.

"Maybe he's someone we'll meet later." Pyrrha reasoned.

"So, a little sneak peak into the future huh?" Yang grinned slightly. "I like the sound of that."

"**I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected." He said over the screen. **

"Chaos what?" Nora tilted her head confused.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Weiss asked confused. "What do gemstones have to do with this?"

"Who knows. Maybe they're like Dust." Ruby replied causing the white-haired girl to come to attention and focus on the screen more intensely.

"**Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful people who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair!" **

The way that this Ozpin spoke shocked the group to their core. There was just something wrong about it. He sounded like a broken man. A broken man who has had everything taken away from him and all that was left with only bitterness and rage.

**A stern sounding voice spoke up off screen. "Is there anything else you want to say?" **

"**No." He replied his tone defeated. **

"**Ready!" The man shouted and the scene cut away but the sound of gunshots going off was hard to ignore. **

Everyone tensed and flinched at hearing the gunshots go off. Ruby dived into her sister's arms and she held her tight as she tried to get the image out of her head.

Weiss shook her head with closed eyes and a grimace. "That…was horrific." She whispered softly.

"Understatement." Blake said just as bothered. They had just watched their headmaster be executed by a firing squad.

Ren held Nora tight and Jaune held Pyrrha, as team JNPR just watched with worried looks. They all took a moment to mourn for the man that they knew as their Headmaster.

"**What's going on here?" Weiss breathed out in horror. "Who is that?" she asked. **

**The station started to shake again, growing more violent each time. Yang tried to stay on her feat but was finding it hard. "Hey, the vibrations are getting worse!" she shouted in alarm. **

"Its getting closer to the planet." Blake said in a worried tone.

"What happens if it gets too close?" Ruby asked sounding scared.

"Well two things could happen." Blake said. "The ship could break apart on reentry killing everyone on board and still causing great devastation all over the planet. Or it can stay whole, kill everyone on board and just maybe kill all sentient life on the planet." She answered in a grim tone.

There was a long silence after that as everyone took in just how bad the situation was for them.

"Were fucked." Yang whispered with a scared frown.

"**Professor Ozpin Torchwick…" Roman said coming into the room with a deep frown. "One of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather." He said sounding almost proud. **

"Don't sound so proud." Blake replied in a dull tone. "Your related to a madman who designed a space station to fall and destroy the world. Not something I want to be known for."

"Uh guys, do you think he knew his grandson would be on the ARK?" Ruby asked with a small concerned frown.

"Honestly, I don't think he cares." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"**What?" Yang spoke up before glaring at the man. "I knew you were behind all this." She raised her fists up ready to punch him. "Stop it right now or else!" she threatened. **

"**I'd have done this a long time ago if I had the chance!" Roman said with a frown. **

"So, he didn't do this?" Ruby asked confused.

"If he knew, he would have though." Blake said through gritted teeth.

"Still if he didn't set the ship to make a beeline for the planet then what did cause it?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe those chaos things." Jaune said making them blink and think about that.

"He did mention them being needed for his plan to work." Pyrrha said with a thoughtful frown.

"So, they are like Dust." Weiss said with intrigue.

"**What do you mean?" Ruby asked walking next to Yang with a frown. **

**Roman stared at the girl a look of surprise on his face before it morphed into amused annoyance. "Your pretty persistent for a little girl, aren't you!" he said while shaking his head with a small smirk. "Your still alive, huh?"**

**Ruby chuckled and with a cocky smirk lifted her hand and pointed her thumb at the pink haired brawler. "Just letting Yang pilot, the shuttle on the way over here was more dangerous than you could ever be." She taunted. **

"Go blue Ruby!" Nora shouted enjoying the smack talk.

"You sound a lot like Yang in this." Jaune said with a small grin.

"What happened though?" Pyrrha said making everyone look at her. "He thought you were dead." She said worried a bit.

Ruby gulped slightly at that. "Yeah…what did he mean by that?" she asked sounding worried for her counterpart.

"Couldn't have been worse than your sisters driving." Weiss teased.

"HEY!" Yang shouted, "Can we stop dissing my driving skills!"

"Sorry, but as long as you have a license, I'm going to be concerned." Weiss said with folded arms.

"License?" Yang asked with wide blinking eyes as if hearing the word for the first time.

Weiss and everyone but Ruby stared at the blond with wide eyes. It was silent for a moment before both Yang and Ruby broke down laughing.

"HA! Kidding, kidding." Yang assured with a big grin.

"Can we kick her out of the dorm?" Weiss asked Blake in a pleading tone.

"I'll ask around." Blake assured.

**Roman rolled his eyes as he approached the group holding something in his hand. Something Neo noticed. "What's this?" she asked.**

**Roman handed it to the girl. "This is my grandfathers diary." He said with frown. Neo took the disk and walked over to the terminal. She placed the disk in and started to type away. Soon she had found an entry that caught her eye and she started to read it out loud. **

"**I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong." She started her frown growing deeper. "Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Amber. I hope you all are safe." **

**As she read Ruby, Yang and Roman could be seen watching the screen with narrowed eyes and surprised expressions. Trying to piece together all that was happening. **

"Ultimate life form?" Blake asked with wide eyes.

"So, the doctor made something that spooked people and they decided to stop the project." Ruby said with a frown.

"Still, what could have spooked them that badly?" Pyrrha asked with a worried look.

"The ultimate life form, whatever that is." Weiss said while shaking her head.

"Who's Amber?" Nora asked out making them all blink in surprise and for Pyrrha to tense slightly.

"She said his granddaughter." Ren said with a small frown. "Maybe she is one of those people who only exist in that world."

Pyrrha remained silent as she knew who Amber was, as she had been told by the headmaster about the girl, her power, and what they were planning for her to do. She had yet to give him an answer.

**As Neo continued to read her voice started to fade out to that of Ozpins and on the screen was the actual entries as if they were being typed right before them. "The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident." **

**Neo felt the air catch in her throat as she read the next line, "I found Ambers name among those who died when the Ark was shut down."**

A collective gasp went through the room as everything was starting to make sense.

"She died?" Ruby gasped covering her mouth.

"It must have destroyed him." Blake said with a deep frown.

"So that's why he became a mad scientist." Nora said with a sad frown.

"**She meant everything to me, and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research! I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for… I went insane!" Ozpins voice could be heard breaking and his tone growing more frantic, "All I could think about was to avenge her…somehow, someway. I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end." **

Everyone felt their hearts breaking and their horror growing as they listened to their professor lose his mind. He lost a loved one, the only one he had, and it made him snap. It was frightening to listen to. To hear the man, they respected start to fall apart and grow more and more insane left them scared.

Yang hugged her team as best as she could, and they held each other. It was a group hug letting them know that they were all here for each other. Team JNPR was doing the same, as they could only watch and listen as tears fell down their eyes, as the once great Ozpin fell into madness.

"**Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow." He said sounding almost gleeful. "I designed it's mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to her. If you wish, release and awaken it, to the world…" The voice cut back to Neo as she finished reading it, "If you wish to fill the world with destruction…" she finished before understanding shined in her eyes.**

"**Oh! So that's why you released Blake from the base!" She shouted out in understanding. **

"BLAKE!?" everyone shouted in shock.

Blake's eyes were wide in shock and horror. She was the ultimate life form? The one that will bring destruction. She felt herself tremble as the images of what it could mean overwhelmed her._ 'I don't want to be a killer! Isn't that why I left in the first place?!'_ she asked herself as tears started to fall from her closed eyes.

She felt someone hold her hands making her blink her eyes open and look up to the left to see her leader with a very concerned look on her face with her own tears falling. She turned to her right to see Weiss holding her other hand just as tightly and giving her a concerned look and Yang had her arms around all of them as she had moved behind them and was holding them close to each other tightly.

"Easy kitty cat." Yang spoke soothingly. "We got you." She said with a warm smile.

"You're not alone, if you need to lean on someone, just ask." Weiss said with a small understanding smile.

"Were here for you always." Ruby said with a small warm smile.

Blake took a breath and smiled softly as the tears kept falling. How was she so blessed to find them?

**Roman frowned but looked up in thought a determined look in his eyes. "The core of the Eclipse Cannon, is now highly reactive and explosive." He started to explain the situation at hand, "This is because the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If the colony collides with Remnant, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted." Roman then chuckled to himself. "That mad scientist!" **

"His enthusiasm is confusing." Ren said with a tilted head.

"And worrying. He does know he's on the falling colony too, right?" Jaune asked.

"I think he's just proud that his grandfather was just as screwy as he is." Nora said with a small grin.

"There's a time and a place for admiring something." Pyrrha said with a frown. "Right now, is not the time."

"**That should be you, right?" Weiss asked with a small smirk. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Good comeback Ice Queen." Yang said with a grin.

Weiss huffed at the name but gave a small smirk back, "He was asking for it."

"**We have to stop the space colony now!" Oscar shouted getting their attention before the two could start bickering. It was shown that he was dressed in a buttoned up white shirt with brown pants and around his neck was a yellow scarf with fox tails at each end. **

"Awe look at the little scarf." Nora gushed finding it adorable.

Blake frowned slightly at the scarf and looked away with folded arms. "It's not that cute." She grumbled hiding her disgust over a furred animal's pelt being used as a scarf.

"I disagree. Its adorable." Weiss said her own eyes slightly sparkling over the rather adorable sight of the smaller child with the scarf.

**Roman frowned before placing a finger to his chin in thought. "The space colony ARK position may have shifted due to the amount of energy giving off by the Emeralds." He theorized. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him, "We have to stop the energy!" **

"So those emeralds are the key to this issue." Pyrrha said with a frown. "Yet, even if they are overloading, how can they safely stop them without causing the ARK to explode?"

"A kill switch." Weiss asked making them turn to her a tad surprised. "In heavy duty weapons like this, that uses very versatile forms of energy there is a kill switch installed in cases it grows out of control."

"So, all they need to do is find a single switch in a giant space station, falling to the planet at alarming speed, while dealing with me?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

Weiss frown turned into a worried grimace. "I'll admit that it is not the best solution."

**Oscar looked down with a frown. "But how?" he asked himself trying to figure out what they could do to stop the flow of energy.**

**Neo was also thinking before her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face in remembrance. "That's it! There is a way to stop the energy." She turned to the brawler and gave her a small friendly smirk. "We have to use your Emerald!" She shouted out. **

"Your Emerald?" Ruby blinked and looked over at her sister. "You have an Emerald?" she asked.

Yang was just as confused. "Not on person no." She pointed at the her on screen. "She might though."

"What would another Emerald do in this situation?" Weiss asked with a frown. "If seven of them caused this issue what good would adding an eighth be?"

**Yang looked at her in surprise. "You're the one that told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds!" Neo explained with a smile.**

"Oh, that's how." Ruby said with understanding.

"A control matrix for the Emeralds." Weiss said with wide eyes. "Incredible!" Her eyes turned dull, "Why do you have something that important?"

"Hey!" Yang shouted insulted. "I can be careful when I want to be!"

Everyone just gave her the dullest look making her flinch and look away with folded her arms and pouted. "Jerks…all of you."

**Yang pulled out a much larger green Emerald from her pocket and held it out to gaze at it in recognition. "That's right. If I use this, we just might be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds!"**

Weiss stared at the giant gem with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh!" she whispered in awe.

"Now that's some bling." Yang said with a whistle.

"Where were you keeping it?" Jaune asked confused.

"Hammer space!" Nora shouted making the group laugh slightly.

"Makes sense." Blake said with a chuckle. "Still, if that thing can stop the other emeralds, they have a chance." She said sounding hopeful.

**The screen shifted to show the computer showing the full model of the ARK. "The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving toward the Cannons Core!" Oscar said with alarm. "It may be too late!"**

"**There may be time left." Roman said with a serious tone. "If we pull together, we might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core!" he said. **

"Work together huh?" Yang asked with folded arms.

"Better to work for the devil that you know." Ren spoke up.

"If it means to save everyone on board, I would." Ruby said with a sigh.

Blake groaned and leaned back in her seat. She did not like the idea of working with the man but if it meant saving her friends, she would swallow her pride.

**Oscar started to type away and soon a pathway could be seen showing a rather roundabout way to get to the Canons Core. Everyone looked a tad nervous about the pathway as it looked to be incredibly daunting. Time was not on their side. **

**Ruby however just smirked, "No worries!" She said making them all turn to her. "Just leave it to me!" She patted her chest with confidence "I'm the worlds fastest girl!" She boasted giving her friends a thumbs up. **

"Confident, aren't you?" Pyrrha asked with a teasing smile at the little reaper.

Ruby blushed and rubbed the back of her head. While she was confident in her fighting and weapons it was daunting to show it off at times. The near death in her initiation with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore made her realize that she still had a long way to go, and that being cocky and confident will only get her in trouble. Still the way that her counterpart on screen acted was a lot like how Yang acted. Like she was strong, and she knew it.

"Fastest girl huh?" Jaune asked with a chuckle. "That fits so well." He praised. He still wondered how fast his best friend could go if she pushed herself.

Yang chuckled as she wrapped her sister in a side hug. "That dose sound, a lot like you." She agreed.

**Everyone smiled or scoffed lightly at her boasting but did feel better about their chances. Roman chuckled lightly then stared at all of them and smirked. "Then, lets get to work!" **

"Operation save the world is a go!" Ruby cheered along with Nora.

"Seems like her boasting was good after all." Weiss said softly as she saw how everyone's mood seemed to brighten.

"Sometimes you need to be the thing that raises moral. Even when you're scared, you hide it and try to stand up and pretend to be strong." Yang explained softly making the white-haired girl turn to her in surprise. Yang just shrugged good naturally. "Its alright to be scared, but it also won't solve anything. That's why its better to stand up and let people believe everything will be okay." She explained.

Weiss stared at her friend with wide eyes. She had never heard the blond speak like that before. It surprised her and made her think. _'Do you do this with us?'_

**The scene cuts to black before the sounds of alarms could be heard along with a voice calling out a warning. But all of that was ignored by the large blue walker mech falling from the ceiling with Oscar in the seat holding the controls he narrowed his eyes as he blasted through the door and rushed in blasted a robot with a shield. **

Ruby stared with wide eyes and a small amount of drool escaping her mouth. "I want one!" she gushed.

"Damn. Didn't see the kid packing that kind of heat." Yang said surprised.

"What is it though?" Jaune asked confused.

"A walker. A very advanced mechanical walker." Weiss explained with narrowed eyes studying the small mech. "Its usually used for those with trouble walking, yet it would seem that he made his into a battle mech." She said sounding impressed.

"It also looks like a plane." Ren said softly gazing at the design of the walker.

"It, kind of dose." Pyrrha agreed with a grin.

"_**All right Oscar."**_** Roman said over the boy's communicator in his mech. **_**"Now destroy the security door leading to the Canons Core."**_** He ordered and Oscar rolled his eyes but remained focused. **

"So, he's handling the door?" Nora asked confused.

"Makes sense, if this is a shortcut then they need to be able to blast their way through with something strong. It looks like his mech might be that strong." Weiss said.

"It's a small job, but it is rather important in the grand scheme of things." Pyrrha said with understanding.

"Look at all the robots that he's blasting away though!" Ruby gushed out also cringing since it reminded her of her friend Penny.

"Must be the security for the ARK." Blake theorized.

**Oscar continued his path with narrowed eyes. He was able to blast away many robots in his path but had to stop as he saw a blue liquid like substance stand before him and the door. The liquid sprung up and took an odd form as its head showing a metallic face it sent out its two whips like tendrils at the mech, but it was blasted by a well-aimed shot by the boy making it explode. **

**Oscar shuddered lightly. He hated those things. **

"Well that was a thing." Yang said with a small grin.

"The device made even water into an enemy. Incredible." Weiss breathed.

Blake felt a cold shudder at that and looked away with a blush. Damn instincts!

"Looks like Oscar hates the thing too." Nora giggled softly.

**Oscar continued to traverse through the destroyed part of the ARK blasting away flying drones and blasting through doorways. He was a boy on a mission. He gripped his controller tightly. **_**"Everyone is counting on me! I won't let them down!'**_

**He continued his way till he jumped right out of a door and into open space!**

"Holy shit!" Yang shouted in shock.

"Oscar!" Ruby shouted worried for young boy.

"What's the dolt doing!?" Weiss shouted.

**Thinking quickly Oscar activated the thrusters on his mech allowing him to float in the air. He breathed a sigh of relief before blasting at door on the other side before floating over to it and landing in the entryway. **

**He released a breath he had been holding and chuckled to himself. "Looks like she had been rubbing off on me." He said before turning the mech around and continuing to rush to the security door. **

"Thank goodness." Ruby breathed out relived to see the boy survive.

"Sounded concerned there, sis." Yang said with a teasing tone in her voice. "Something you wish to tell me?" she asked.

Ruby blushed but glared at her sister lightly, "Hey! I don't want to see him, or anyone hurt alright!"

Yang chuckled and raised her arms up in surrender. "Sure, sure."

"Wonder what he meant." Blake said to herself looking at her leader then at the boy on screen and thought to herself. _'I wonder…'_

**Oscar continued his way blasting though robots and avoided falling crushers till he entered a wide room with more robots around and lifts taking him to the higher level. **_**"Ok Oscar!"**_** Roman spoke up once more. **_**"There should be a security door somewhere in the room! You need to destroy it!"**_

"**Right!" Oscar shouted as he looked around blasting robots before finding what he was looking for, it was a single door that had no handle. He approached the door with his walker and started to open fire. Only for his mech to be blasted from the side sending it and him flying to the side and landing with a crash. **

"Oscar!" Ruby shouted out startled.

"Shit, what happened?!" Yang asked also worried for the kid.

"An ambush?" Blake asked just as concerned.

**Oscar groaned and slowly had his mech stand up to see he was surrounded by even more robots then before all aiming their guns at him. He gulped and looked around. He was in a bad spot. **

"He's surrounded." Pyrrha said with worry.

"They are programed well. Surround the foe and don't leave an opening." Weiss said with a scowl.

"Come on fox boy!" Nora shouted out.

"Fox boy?" Ren asked with a raised brow.

Nora just shrugged. "It just felt right."

**Taking a deep breath, he narrowed his eyes before making the mech pivot to the right firing a shot at the robot closest to him making it explode but causing the others to open fire. He backed away as best as he could but could see his walker taking serious damage. He held down on the fire button and started to lock on to the many robots around the room. He had only one shot. **

"What's he doing?" Jaune asked starting to worry.

"No idea." Weiss said.

Ruby however may have an idea as a gleam could be seen in her eyes. She also leaned closer to the screen sitting on the edge of the chair in excitement but also worry.

**Just when the mech could take no more Oscar let go of the button and many bright colored shots escaped his walker's turret and fired at the many robots killing all of them in one shot. **

"YES!" Ruby cheered with a dazzling smile. "Homing shots!"

"Incredible." Weiss said impressed. "Able to lock on to different opponents and then blast them away at once. A very useful tool."

"Also, awesome!" Nora shouted out in glee. She loved explosions, so seeing the younger boy make lots of them convinced her he was a good kid.

**Oscar sighed in relief but noticed his mech did not have much power left. With a determined expression he opened fire on the security door. Chipping it away till it finally exploded open. **

"Part one complete!" Ruby cheered only to gasp in horror at what she saw next.

**The mech stopped working and leaned down smoke coming from it. Oscar jumped out and looked at his walker with a sad look before looking down. "I'm sorry everyone. This is as far as I can go." He said with sadness. **

"Damn." Yang said with a sigh. "Poor kid, he was awesome with that thing."

"Still it could only take so much." Blake said with a sad shake of the head.

"He looks so sad." Nora said now feeling bad for the kid.

Jaune could relate, feeling like he had let his friends and teammates down before many times. He felt someone tighten their hold on his hand and he turned to see his partners stern look making him shake his head and smile lightly making her grin at him. He needed to get used to this, but he was hopeful that he would in time.

_"_**_Hey no worries!"_ Ruby said over the com making the boy look up. _"You did great Oscar! Leave the rest to us!"_ She said in a reassuring tone. **

**Oscar smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Good luck!" He shouted out. **

"Aww little sis being the motivating older sibling." Yang gushed tearing up. "I raised you well." She joked hugging the girl making her flail her arms around trying to escape.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted with a blush.

Jaune chuckled and held his partners hand tighter. Looks like both him and that version of Oscar have many things in common. They were hard on themselves, yet they had great friends that supported them.

Pyrrha smiled softly at her partner and felt her chest warm at seeing his more relaxed and happier look. She preferred this side of him much more then whenever he tried to act like someone he wasn't.

**The scene now cuts to show Roman jumping through the door landing onto the ground in his own walker. His was more patched together then Oscars but had more armor to it. "All right! Now its my turn!" he said. **

"He's got one too?!" Jaune shouted out.

"Of course, he would." Blake rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oscars is better!" Ruby said with a firm nod.

Weiss studied the walker and had to admit, despite it being more patch work then the young boys own. It still looked rather impressive.

**The man chuckled to himself as he had his walker plowed through robots with ease. He blasted them all while avoiding the crushing blocks that got in his way. "Hmm, if I am correct, then there must be another security door further down." He said to himself. **

**He soon entered a large room with moving blocks going into the walls and coming from the walls. The room was tinted green due to the acid that rested below the blocks. Roman frowned softly. "Hmm, the same acid compound found in some of the Artificial Chaos." He deduced before chuckling to himself. "This place…" he shook his head. **

"Artificial Chaos?" Yang asked confused.

"Maybe those water things Oscar fought." Ren said with a shrug.

"So, wait, if those things are artificial," Jaune started only to gulp slightly. "What were the real ones?" he asked in a scared tone.

That made everyone pause as that thought entered their head. If those things alone could be a problem and are considered fake recreations, that did beg the question, what was the original and just how strong was it?

**Shaking out of his query. Roman fired at a switch that stopped the blocks from moving. Using this to his advantage he leaped into the air and landed on one of blocks before leaping onto another one. He reached the door before the room returned to normal and continued his way. He blasted away many robots before coming to an opening that showed a small platform before him and a door ahead of him. **

**With narrowed eyes the man had his walker leap into the air and land on the platform expecting it to hold. It didn't. The platform gave way under him and his mech along with himself started to plummet down.**

"Shit!" Yang cursed as she watched the man fall.

"I don't like him, but he doesn't deserve this!" Ruby shouted out.

Blake watched with wide eyes. Seeing the one man she had been trying to hunt down and bring to justice about to fall to his death did not leave her with any joy, only horror.

**Thinking quickly, he activated his thrustors and looked down to see a long shoot with red lasers and even more of the Artificial Chaos. He growled low to himself, before chuckling to himself. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." He said with a shake of his head. He moved the walker to a specific spot and let go of the thrusters. **

"What is the jerk doing!?" Blake shouted out in shock.

"Something stupid it would seem!" Weiss shouted out just as shocked.

Everyone watched nervous for the man they all had issues with but wished nothing horrible happened to him.

**The man plummeted down. Avoiding the red lasers and blasting away at the water bots before they could harm him. He activated his thrusters to move him and adjust him in the air to keep avoiding the lasers till he had to activate them fully to stop just above a pool of the green acid. **

"Damn, Torchwicks got some moves." Yang said with a small smirk.

"It was rather impressive…for a criminal." Weiss huffed with her nose in the air.

Blake sighed in slight relief but glared at the screen. She hated the man that was no secret but he also showed to still be skilled with the walker reminding her of their own battle with the man and his mech.

Ruby frowned and crossed her arms with a pout. "It was kind of cool." She relented.

**He moved his walker to a standing platform and landed before hoping over the doorway. He looked back and up at the shoot and shook his head. "That girl…" he started before laughing softly. "Only you could make me do something like that…annoying little girl." He grumbled with a smirk before entering the next room.**

"Him too." Blake said with a frown.

"What?" Yang asked her partner confused.

"He was inspired by someone. To act the way, he did, just like Oscar." She explained. "And I think I know who." She turned to her leader making her eyes widen and point to herself.

"Me?" Ruby asked surprised.

"It makes sense." Weiss said with folded arms. "You seem to be the leader in that world, but more than that. You seem to be someone that had inspired those around you." Weiss looked away with a small blush. "Much like you do here."

Ruby was shocked. She inspired people. How? She was just a normal girl with normal knees!

"Its true." Jaune said with a smile. "You inspired me to be a better leader." He said with thankfulness.

Ruby blushed darkly at that and looked away hiding in her hood. Yet she couldn't stop the giant smile on her face.

"_**Great, Torchwick!" **_**Oscar said over the mechs communicator.**_** "There should be a security door somewhere in this room!"**_** he said. **

**Roman scoffed. "Of course, there is boy!" Roman said with a superior tone. **

"Hey, lay of the kid! He's trying to help!" Nora shouted out angry over the man's tone.

"Easy." Ren said gently holding his oldest friends' shoulder.

"I understand your dislike," Pyrrha said with a frown, "But still they need to remain focused." She stressed.

"Right. Bickering won't help them now." Weiss said with a nod.

**The man continued hoping onto the next level and finding the doorway sealed. With narrowed eyes he started to fire at the door blasting away at it slowly before it exploded. With a smirk he reached down and switched his finger over a switch. "Neo, Yang it's up to you two now." He said. "My ship has taken heavy damage." He said in a false sad tone. **

"He ditched us!" Yang shouted out her hair engulfed in flames.

"More like decided he had done enough for the moment." Blake said with a scoff.

"Bastard" Weiss hissed out.

Ruby frowned and shook her head. She wished that the man wouldn't be so bad, yet he always surprised her for how much he could be a jerk.

**The scene shifts to show Neo slowly lowering into an open area with waterfalls all around her. The water was a murky brown and she scrunched up her nose at the water not looking forward to whatever she had to do. **

"_**Neo!" **_**Roman spoke up in the communicator in her ear. **_**"There should be an emergency switch in the dome to drain the liquid out of the core! See if you can find it." **_

"Looks more like oil then water." Ruby said with a frown.

"Ew." Weiss said in disgust.

"All that oil needed for one weapon. It must have been something else." Pyrrha said with a shake of the head.

"That is alarming. What was the canon used for to begin with?" Ren asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who knows." Jaune said with a shrug. "Maybe to blow up an asteroid or something."

"Or something…" Blake said with a deep frown as she started to guess that the canon was maybe to be used for more sinister purposes.

**Neo did see the switch; however, it was being blocked by a locked box like construct. Scoffing she landed on the top of it and tapped it with her umbrella. No good. She didn't have the time to break through and she doubted she had the strength to do so, she needed to find the key and open the damn thing. **

**She looked around before finding a doorway behind the waterfall of oil with red lasers for a door. She smirked slightly and she opened her umbrella and leaped up into the air to the highest pillar and found a small switch there. She flipped it and discovered that the lights faded away and the water flow stopped. **

**Scowling in disgust she rushed down to the open door passing through the oil and into a hallway. She huffed and shook in slight disgust as she shook her hair out. They better appreciate what she is doing for them.**

"Ugg!" Weiss covered her mouth feeling sick. "That's revolting."

"While I feel vindicated in that she deserves it, I also feel bad for her. I wouldn't want my hair messed with." Yang said feeling torn between glad to see her suffer or feel bad for her over her attire and hair being ruined.

"Still where could the key be?" Jaune asked sounding worried.

"I'm sure Ice Cream girl can find it!" Nora said with a smile before leaning back in her chair with a frown, "I want ice cream now." Neapolitan Ice Cream appeared before her making her cheer and take a bite.

"You know your sharing, that right?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Get your own!" Nora shouted defensively holding her bowl close to herself.

**After drying, Neo rushed into the next room leaping into the air to doge gun fire by a lone robot guard. She smacked it with her umbrella causing the machine to fall to the acid below. She used its body as a steppingstone avoiding the acid under her. She leaped into the walkway when she could and entered a small room full of the Artificial Chaos and a switch behind one of them. **

"That's got to be the switch to open the lock!" Ruby shouted out.

"Its heavily guarded." Weiss said with folded arms. "This will be tricky."

Yang narrowed her eyes and felt her fist clench. "Don't you dare loose to a bunch of fake water freaks." She demanded.

**Neo stared at all of them and then smirked. She rested her umbrella on her shoulder and gave them a wave. They all attacked at once sending out their tendrils at her. Neos eyes shifted color before she shattered like glass making them confused before they heard a crash and turned to see the center robot explode and behind it was the girl a smirk on her face and her heel on the switch pressing it. **

"How…?" Pyrrha asked with genuine confusion by what she saw.

"No idea." Yang said with a growl. "Damn girl could do it so easily." She grumbled.

"It was so frustrating." Ruby said with slight annoyance as her team had to deal with that the first time Roman got away after they stopped his mech.

**The box sprung open and a large switch could be seen within. **_**"Good job Neo!" **_**Roman praised. **_**"Hurry throw the switch and drain the liquid!"**_** he ordered.**

**Neo rolled her eyes. "Heard you the first time." She muttered before dodging the swipe of a tentacle. She leaped back before kicking off the wall and delivering a strong kick to the head of the floating ball of water and with a quick flick of her wrist, she also threw her umbrella point first at the other. The kick connected causing the robots metal to creak and the sharp end indented into the head of the other. They both exploded. **

There was a prolong silence at what they had just seen. Granted what they saw from the first viewing was rather impressive and surpassed this small feat, it was still rather impressive.

"Damn." Yang said with a slight impressed tone.

"She's good…very good." Pyrrha agreed with a nod.

"Took them out like they were nothing." Jaune said sounding almost amazed.

"She is skilled in how to fight and end battles quickly." Ren stated with narrowed eyes. "She was trained to do this kind of fighting."

**Neo back flipped and caught her weapon before rushing out of the room. She rushed past the oil shivering at the feeling and rushed to the giant switch with a mighty leap she took to the air and did a few flips before landing right on top of it pushing it down. **

**The closed doors opened, and the flow of liquid started to flow and even fill up the room. Neo smirked and opened her umbrella and flew up into the air tagging the hand of the pink haired brawler. "Your turn beautiful." She teased as she flew off. **

Yang blushed lightly at that but shook her head with a growl. Bitch was just trying to confuse her.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at each other and started to giggle lightly at the blond brawler's embarrassment.

Pyrrha giggled as well finding it rather humorous. "Something you wish to tell us Yang?" she teased.

Yang glared forward her arms crossed not dignifying her with a response.

"Well she did say she will make her melt when she sees her again." Nora teased and then ducked the thrown glass of strawberry sunrise aimed for her head. She still held her smirk at her friends red eyed glare.

**Yang rolled her eyes at the tease but smirked lightly as she focused on her part of the plan next. She watched as the room slowly started to fill with the liquid. She took a deep breath and covered her mouth with an air necklace and dived into the liquid. **

'SLAM'

The group jumped before they all turned to see that Yang had passed out right on the floor.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted rushing over to her sister.

"Is she okay?" Blake asked with worry just as concerned for her partner.

"Did those drinks do her in?" Weiss asked just as concerned.

"Maybe we overdid it with the teasing." Pyrrha said now sounding ashamed for what she had done along with a wide-eyed Nora.

Yang groaned and rubbed her head. "Ugh…I just had a bad dream." She groaned.

"About what?" Jaune asked slowly approaching his fellow blond.

"That I jumped into a pool of oil." She said in fear.

….Oh.

"Sis…" Ruby sighed softly and shook her head with a small grin.

"Honestly making us worry over something like that!" Weiss huffed as she returned to her seat.

"I'm honestly relived." Pyrrha said taking her seat as well.

Nora nodded along sitting back with Ren.

"Don't scare us like that, geese." Jaune said shaking his head and patting her shoulder as he returned to his seat.

Yang blinked with confusion before seeing her partners extended hand. She reached out and took it as Blake pulled her back up. Blake gave her a dull look, but her eyes held amusement. "What?" Yang asked only for her partner to point at the screen. Yang did so and gulped as she did see herself swimming in the ever-rising oil. "Oh…so not a dream?"

"No." Blake said.

"Oh. So, we never going to talk about this again?" Yang asked sounding hopeful.

Her hope being crushed by the rather sinister smile on her partners face as she pulled her back to her seat. "No." She assured making the blond sag in her seat with a pout.

**Once the liquid reached the top Yang lifted herself above the oil and gagged lightly as she spat out her air necklace. "Ugh, this is going to take forever to get out of my hair!" she complained. **

"_**Yang can you here me?" **_**Roman said over the comm link in her ear. **

**Yang grumbled and placed her hand over her own ear. "Yeah, yeah I can here you." She grumbled out trying to dry her pink hair. **

"_**The last security door to the core should be right in front of you!" **_**Sure, enough a large door could be seen right in front of the girl. **_**"Find a switch that opens the door." **_**He ordered out. **

**Yang grumbled as she climbed out of the oil and shook herself to dry off. "Ugh, next time the guy gives me orders I'll punch him right between the eyes." She threatened. **

"Still you it would seem." Weiss said with a role of the eyes. "Just as violent as ever."

Yang huffed and crossed her arms. "You telling me he doesn't deserve it?"

"Oh no he does, just commenting on how you always think punching things will solve everything." Weiss said with a haughty tone.

Yang scoffed and looked away with a glare. "I know that…" she muttered softly. _'I'm trying to at least.' _

**Once fully dry she looked around before rushing into a hallway punching a guard robot with enough force to have it explode before her. Once it was out of the way she saw that her way to proceed was blocked by more of those red lasers. Taking a deep sigh, she turned back around and placing the air necklace back on dived into the oil once again.  
**

"Why did you go back!?" Yang shouts at her double in horror.

"Maybe she saw something to open the door." Jaune theorized.

"Oh…the switch that Neo girl used to stop them before." Ruby said remembering.

**Sure enough Yang dived deep into the oil and into the switch the Neo pressed before, with a kick she not only activated the switch but sent her flying up into the oil so that she jumped out of it and rushed to the opening barley making it in time. **

**A robot decided to fall down to attack her with a sneak attack but with a swift uppercut the robot was missing a head and soon it exploded. Yang huffed and with her gauntlets fired on the ground grabbing the crane sticking out from the ceiling and pulling her up to the next floor. **

**She found a switch and pressed it not fully sure what it had done. Still she rushed past it smashed the metal box that lead back into the mane room only to find no change. Frowning she turned to the open pool of oil and let of a deep sigh. "If we survive this, Ruby is paying for my day at the spa." She grumbled before placing her air necklace back on and diving into the oil for a third time. **

Yang shuddered at the image and closed her eyes imagining her day at a spa. It was magical.

"I could use a spa day." Pyrrha said with a wistful tone.

"Its been ages since I last went." Weiss said also in longing.

"We could make a day of it." Nora said with a smile.

"A very long relaxing day." Blake said with a small grin.

"Yeah! After we get home, we all head to the spa for a girl's day!" Ruby cheered making them all cheer as well.

"Even with seven sisters I still don't get it." Jaune said shaking his head, "Do you Ren?" he asked.

Ren only shrugged. Honestly the mentality of women was truly a mystery.

**Once back under the oil Yang looked around now seeing a new opening. Rushing over to it she found that it had a stronger current that pushed her back. Growling behind her air necklace she looked around the room before turning back to the switch she pressed earlier. Swimming over to it she pressed it and cheered internally when the current turned off. She swam quickly going though the tube before entering a room.**

"_**Yang! I found the switch on radar!" **_**Roman spoke up. **

"At least he's still helping. In his own way." Jaune said with a small shrug.

"I guess." Ruby said with a frown.

"_**The security door control switch is accessible from the waterway over there!" **_**Said waterway was being blocked by an Artificial Chaos who was staring right at the pink haired brawler. Yang glared right back and tried to avoid the creature the best she could. She reached out and grabbed the switch behind it stopping the current and with a mighty shove she leaped into the tunnel and started to swim. She swam and swam as fast as she could but just before she could reach then end the current turned back on. **

**With a gasp Yang was pushed back and rammed into some metal boxes making her yell out in pain before being spit back out into the room were the Artificial Chaos was waiting as it lashed at her making her flinch in pain as marks could be seen on her arms and face as blood started to ooze out. **

"Yang!" Ruby shouted for her sister worried.

"She was so close!" Jaune shouted out with a wince.

"Worse, she is in oil and those wounds are going to sting even more because of that." Pyrrha said with a deeply worried look.

Yang felt someone grip her hand making her turn to her partner giving her a concerned look. Yang smiled lightly and tightened her grip, "I'll be fine, some fake water thing and some dumb current won't keep me down for long." She boasted.

Weiss watched with narrowed eyes and when she saw Yang wink at her, she understood. Sighing softly and shaking her head with concern yet wonder. Her friend was way stronger than she gave her credit for.

**Hissing at the stinging pain, the brawler glared down at the tentacles coming her way. With a fierce glare she reached out and grabbed them before pulling hard. The creature flew up to her and with her fist pulled back she decked the metal head hard enough to send it flying. Using the distraction Yang rushed for the switch pressing it and swimming as if her life depended on it, ignoring the stinging pain from her cuts and the pain on her back. **

**With force she pushed into the new room only to see it full of red lasers. **_**'What is with this place in their red lasers!?' **_**she thought before swimming down and entering another opening avoiding the lasers as best as she could. **

"She dose bring up a good point." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"Must be for extra defense against anyone who wishes to take this pathway." Weiss said.

"A bit much don't you think?" Jaune asked with a small grin. "I mean they make those spy movies look tame."

Blake huffed slightly. "They really do" She grumbled. She had always enjoyed those kinds of films and stories.

**She found another waterway that had a strong current. She frowned before finding another switch…on top of the acid below it. With the dullest tone she could give she stared at the switch. '**_**If I ever find out who built this place like this…' **_**she threatened in her head as she swam down and gently and pressed the switch only to swim with force over to the waterway and through it before coming to an open room with the switch she needed and one more Artificial Chaos before her. **

'_**Yes, because you are not getting annoying.' **_**She thought with an annoyed glare at the water monster and swam around to avoid the whips of the creature. **

"There are so many of these things!" Ruby shouted annoyed about the monsters.

"Yeah, they were intimidating to begin with, now there just annoying." Yang said with a glare.

"Honestly, they are persistent as ants." Weiss said with a scowl.

"Harder to kill then them, but I get your point." Blake agreed.

**The creature started to fire lasers from its eyes now seeing as the girl was dodging all its whacks. The woman glared as she dodged all around them before swimming to the side and slamming the switch. She growled low and looked back at the monster. **_**'I'll catch up Ruby…just need to let out some aggression!'**_

**The scene cuts to the door opening and a blue streak rushing into it. **

"That's the last door." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"All that's left is Ruby." Jaune said with a serious look.

Ruby gulped lightly but narrowed her eyes. She was the final piece to this plan. She had to reach the core before its too late. She just hoped her counterpart was fast enough.

**Ruby could be seen holding onto a rail as she slid down it. She was smirking lightly as the wind rushed through her hair. **_**"Ruby!" **_**Roman spoke up over her own communicator, **_**"Get past the energy field to get to the core. You're our last chance." **_

"No pressure." Ruby said with a nervous smile feeling the pressure greatly.

She felt her partner hold her hand and she turned to her in surprise. Seeing Weiss's small grin, she shrugged, "You'll do fine." She assured.

Ruby smiled lightly then turned to her other friends and saw them all gazing at her with warm smiles making her eyes tear up slightly. It amazed her, that she could find so many people that liked a weapons nerd like herself. She loved them greatly.

**Ruby let go of the rail and landed with a crouch onto a platform seeing a row of the Artificial Chaos before her all glaring at her. She gave them a teasing smirk and jumped into the air, she curled herself lightly and shot out stepping on one of them and then another then another before reaching the other end. She watched as the blobs exploded before rushing further into the room. "Sorry boys! I'm in a hurry!" she said. **

"Nice!" Nora shouted out.

"Very much like Yang." Blake said with a small grin.

Yang chuckled and hugged her sister close to her glad to see her little sister with a bit more of her own personality.

Ruby only blushed and tried to pull away. She wanted to see her cool self, do more awesome things.

**Ruby blitzed through the room becoming a blue blur as she rushed past robots and water monsters destroying them in her path. She approached a room and with a skilled baseball slide took the legs from one of the creatures before delivering a swift kick to the other sending it flying into the floating water monster hovering over an open floor causing both to explode. **

"Damn look at her go!" Nora shouted out with wide eyes.

"So fast…its like watching a blur." Weiss said in surprise.

"A blue blur…huh…kind of fits." Jaune said with a thoughtful look.

"I knew your semblance was speed, but I've never seen you move that fast before." Yang said in shock.

"Me neither." Ruby whispered with wide eyes, but her body was shaking in excitement. She was still a speedster in this world and an incredibly fast one at that!

"**Goal****!" She said with a giggle before rushing to the other side seeing the door open, she rushed it delivering a kick to one of the robots** **causing it to blow up before rushing over to another Artificial Chaos that started multiplying. **

"And now they can multiply." Blake said with a dull tone.

"These things are growing irksome," Weiss said with a pointed glare.

"Also, annoying." Jaune said making the girl sigh and shake her head at the blond.

**With a smirk still in place she leaned down into a runners stance and started to gather light around her, "Ready…" she watched the monsters continue to multiply, "GO!" she shouted and shot of at light speed blasting every monster till none was left. She came to a stop her boots smoking slightly and dusted her hands together with a smile. "Heh, that brings back memories." She said lightly before rushing further into the ARK. **

Everyone just stared in wide eyed shock. Ruby not only beat the many monsters on screen with ease, but what looked like all at once. She was a legit blur of azure light that destroyed every single monster like it was nothing. She moved at the speed of light.

"Holly shit." Ruby gasped in shock amazed by her own speed and power in that world.

"I should be yelling at you for that…but because I agree I'll let it slide." Yang said just as dumbfounded.

"I knew you were fast but this…this is extreme." Weiss said shocked.

"Light speed…you were going faster then light speed." Blake said surprised.

"How do you know?" Ren asked confused lightly.

"As a Faunus we have greater eyesight and are able to see in the dark, if we focus hard enough, we can also track fast moving opponents and objects." Blake explained before pointing at the screen, "When Ruby legit blurred away she was moving faster then my eyes can track…meaning she moved around the speed of light." She explained.

"Damn…" Nora whispered impressed.

"Amazing." Jaune said with the shake of the head. "All of you are amazing."

"Did you forget becoming a titan of light last viewing?" Pyrrha asked making him blush slightly and chuckle.

"Fair point." He said with a grin.

**Ruby continued to zip through the core rushing past robots before making into a large opening where the oil was rushing down. With a small frown she gazed at the oil before a small smirk made its way on her face and she leaped into the liquid and started to run on top of the flowing liquid. She tripped a few times but eventually she was able to keep her footing and soon was moving through the rushing oil. **

"And now your running on oil." Weiss said with exasperation.

"Damn sis! Your incredible!" Yang cheered seeing her sister do all these amazing things.

"Go Ruby go!" Nora shouted waving her own flag with the blue girl on it.

Ruby only grumbled lightly wishing she was in her normal colors in this world.

**With a role she ducked under the metal beam and made it to the other side. She jumped up and grabbed onto another rail and started to swing as she felt herself falling. **_**"Ruby! You should have cleared the electrical disturbance." **_**Roman said over her com link. **_**"Its all up to you now!"**_

**Ruby nodded with a smirk as she let go of the rail and sailed in the air landing on the waterfall of oil. She started to run up the oil finding it to be harder than before, but she gritted her teeth and started to climb it slowly. She reached the top and leaped up only for her to fall as the other side dipped. She started to slide down the oil laughing joyfully as she did so. **

"Looks like your having fun." Ren said with a small grin.

"Yeah…looks like you enjoy this more then you should." Weiss said with a small glare.

"She's a thrill seeker in this world. Makes sense for her to find enjoyment in this kind of thing." Yang spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because I would." She explained further making them all nod in understanding.

**Ruby fell from the oil and soon fell further down into another tunnel this one looking almost ancient as she continued to fall. It also looked familiar to the young girl but before she could recognize where she saw the ending coming up. With a practiced smirk she leaped from the waterfall did a few spins and twists in the air before landing on the ground. "And Ruby sticks the landing!" she cheers. **

"**Eh…I give it a six." A voice said making the girl jump but glare lightly at the pink haired brawler leaning back with her arms crossed oil dripping from her. **

"You made it!" Ruby cheered happy to see her sister safe and sound.

"I agree with her though, you did way more twists and turns with no real rhythm or true style." Weiss critiqued.

"So not the point right now." Ruby said with a small frown.

"**Glad to see you could make it." Ruby said with a smirk. "You enjoy your bath?" **

**Yang rolled her eyes, "Enjoy it better in a spa…which you are paying for, for the record." She stressed with a smirk of her own. **

**Ruby shrugged with a smirk and winked at the girl. "Gonna have to catch me first knucklehead." **

"Aww, she gave you a nickname." Nora cooed and giggled lightly.

"Knucklehead…" Yang said out loud before turning to her sister. "Why do I think that's an insult."

"Maybe because it is." Blake said dully. "But she did use it with affection so who knows." She then shrugged.

"Maybe…" Yang said giving her sister a small glare making her laugh nervously.

**The two turned to the altar with serious gazes. "Ready to end this?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded with a determined glare. "Let's go then." She said and two rushed to the altar.**

**The scene cuts to black before text could be seen on screen reading;**

_**ARK: Abandoned lab**_

_**Colony impact: 19 minutes 50 seconds.**_

The group grew serious at that remembering what they were trying to do and stop.

"That's so little time." Pyrrha said with frustration and worry.

"They'll cut it close." Nora said with a worried look herself.

"They have to make it. They just have too." Ruby said with worry hoping that her and her sister's counterpart can pull off this miracle.

**The scene cuts back to show Weiss walking around with a small annoyed sigh. "I hate it when they leave me behind." She said with anger.**

"You left me being!?" Weiss shouted sounding hurt.

"Not intentionally!" Ruby shouted back backing away from her upset partner. "We may have thought we could use someone back there in case something went wrong or something." She said.

Weiss took a deep breath and turned around with a huff. But had to smile lightly at her partner. Glad to see she cared so much.

"**Even it is to watch the lab and map in case something goes wrong…still wish I could do more." She grumbled. **

"See! Your useful! We need you Weiss! Always!" Ruby said with a wide smile.

Weiss huffed but smiled back. "Fine, fine." She said.

"Makes sense, have someone back at home base to make sure nothing goes wrong." Blake said with a nod.

**Weiss was about to enter the room only to freeze and rush to the side and peek in. Inside was a black-haired girl staring out into space. Her hair was long flowing down her back. She was wearing an outfit that seemed to be a mix of red and black. She had her arms crossed as she glared out of the window her amber eyes shining as she watched the planet. Golden bands were wrapped around her wrists and ankles that connected to her gloves and boots. **

"**Its Blake." Weiss whispered to herself in surprise. **

"So that's you in that world huh?" Yang asked staring up at her partners counterpart.

"The ultimate lifeform." Ren said with narrowed eyes.

Blake glared up at her counterpart, she looked so much like how she looked now. Yet…her outfit reminded her so much of Adam that it stung her. To think she would still be connected to him even in another world. She hated it.

**That version of Blake just stared out of the window in remembrance. Images started to appear of her life aboard the ARK. **

"_**What do you think Blake?" **_**A voice asked making her glare darken and her grip tighten on her arms. **

**The image shifted to show a brown-haired young girl in a long white dress sitting down on the floor of the ARK holding up a picture of Remnant. Her expression showed joy. "Looks like Remnant huh?" she asked. **

"What's going on?" Ruby asked softly.

"Are we seeing her past in this world?" Weiss asked.

"Has to be." Ren said with a nod.

"Then…who is that?" Blake asked softly staring into the warm eyes of the girl on screen and felt something in her chest react.

**Blake could be seen standing over her with folded arms giving her a confused look. "Why do you call me that?" she asked making the girl blink at her. "My name is Shadow." She stressed. **

**The girl giggled softly and placed the picture down before grabbing her gloved hand. "That's the name grandpa gave his project, not you. Everyone deserves a name!" she said cheerfully. **

**The older girl could only blink at her before she chuckled softly, "Why Blake?" she asked now. **

**The girl shrugged. "It fits. Blake Belladonna" She said before gaining a small frown. "It was my mothers name." she said softy. **

"Her mother's…" Blake whispered holding her hand to her chest.

"You were called Shadow?" Yang asked before shrugging slightly. "Kind of fits."

"No, it doesn't" Ruby said shaking her head. "Its not a name, it's a title. She deserved a real name!"

"I agree, but I was just saying, with her being all ninja like…it works." Yang said with a shrug.

"Thank you, both of you." Blake said softly making them grin at her.

**The two lapsed into silence for a moment both now staring out the window to see the blue and green planet before them. **

"**You ever wonder what its like down there?" The girl asked in a small whisper. Blake shrugged softly. The girl looked down, "I wish I could go down there…" she said holding her wrist slightly showing an IV sticking out of her arm. **

"What's happened to her?" Pyrrha asked concerned.

"Experimenting on little girls now?! That's low!" Yang growled.

"Wait…" Blake said causing the anger to dim and they turned to her surprised "I don't think that's the reason."

"What else could there be?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe she's sick…" Ruby said softly getting everyone to blink and look at the screen in wonder.

**Blake watched her with a small frown before slowly walking over to her and sitting down besides her. The girl leaned her head on her shoulder and Blake let her. They stayed in silence for a while before the girl spoke up, "Hey Blake…" The girl turned her eyes to her. "Can you promise me something?" she asked.**

**Blake stared at the girl for a moment before giving her a nod. "Sure." She assured.**

**The girl smiled softly before staring at the planet. "When I get better…take me down there." She pleaded. Blake's eyes widened. "I want to see the grass, feel the wind in my face and feel the water rush between my feet. I want to do all that…with you." She said with a small smile. "So please Blake…promise me we can do all of that." **

Everyone was both warmed and hurt over the girl's plea. She only wanted to see the planet she loved so deeply. Yet she was unable to so due to an illness.

**The image shifted back to show Blake staring at the world below alone with a glare. She looked down and let out an angered and pained sigh. **

**Weiss watched all of this with wide eyes. Blake…she looked like she was angry yet in pain. It confused her greatly. Weiss sighed deeply and covered her face with her hand. "I've got to stop whining. Everyone is trying their best to help out and so must I!" she said with determination. She spun around and entered the room with purpose.**

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"No idea." Weiss said with a small shrug.

"Maybe you could reason with her." Yang said hopefully.

"Perhaps…" Blake said not sure if her other will listen.

**Weiss approached the black-haired girl and stopped before her. She took a deep breath, "Blake, we need you! Please help us!" she pleaded. **

"Never thought I would here you plead to me." Blake said with a small smirk. "I could get used to it." She teased.

"Ha! Ha!" Weiss mocked laugh. "Yes, I was a brat, can we move on?" she asked with a scowl.

She relaxed when she felt the girl rub her back making her turn to her to see her small smile. "No worries your way better then you were before."

Weiss smiled softly at her and nodded grabbing her hand and squeezing lightly.

**Blake shook her head. "It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them." She said in a dull tone. "Besides there's no way to save anyone." She said sounding bitter at the end. **

"Full of sunshine, aren't you?" Yang teased lightly with a small glare.

"She sounds defeated yet also so unwilling to do anything." Pyrrha said with a glare. "Its wrong."

"But it fits to someone who has completed their purpose." Blake said softly gazing at her counterpart with narrowed eyes.

"**There has to be!" Weiss shouted out refusing to believe that. "I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish like the professor said…" she started getting the girls attention having her turn slightly to face her, "But they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes…" the scene cuts to show the bright blue planet. "They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out…saving them is a good thing!" **

"Dang Weiss…you don't pull your punches do you?" Yang said with a smile.

Weiss smiled wide and just shrugged as she felt her partner hug her. "I just have a way with words it would seem."

"That was beautiful." Pyrrha said softly holding her partners hand tightly.

"Yeah…also so very true." Jaune said with a grin.

"It is true that mankind can be evil…but they can be full of good as well." Blake said with a small smile with tears in her eyes. "I learned that when I came to Beacon and became teammates with you three and friends with you all." She sniffed slightly and rubbed her eyes. "You accepted me…for who I am. Thank you, for being amazing people." She said.

Everyone gave the girl a group hug making her smile wide and her heart to warm. It was like a warm fluffy blanket had been placed around her heart. She loved these people…she loved them so much.

"**Blake. I beg of you, please do it for them." Weiss pleaded, "Give them a chance!" **

"_**Blake. I beg of you, please do it for me…for a better future!" **_

**Blake flinched back as if struck and held her hands over her head in pain. The scene shifted to show the girl from before holding her hand to her chest blood gushing from her wound. She is leaning over a terminal and in a cage was Blake pounding on the glass pod in the center. **

Everyone sucked in a breath as they saw the blood and then their eyes widen even more over what Blake was doing.

"Oh my god." Weiss whispered covering her mouth in horror.

"She was shot!" Nora shouted in rage and fear.

"Who…who would do this? She was just a little girl!?" Jaune shouted angered thinking about one of his baby sisters.

Blake just stared with wide eyes her form trembling. She didn't understand but she could almost feel her counterparts' pain, could feel her sorrow as she stared at the girls last moments.

"**AMBER!" Blake shouted trying to break out of the pod. **

"That's Amber!?" Yang shouted.

"This…this is how she died…" Ruby whimpered in fear and sadness rushing for her sister who held her tight.

"No way…" Jaune whispered in horror.

Pyrrha felt tears falling down her face. She wondered how the one she knew was before having half of her soul wiped out. She scrunched up her face and looked away. She would visit the girl later and just…talk.

**Amber smiled sadly at her best friend and leaned against the terminal her strength leaving her. "For all the people who live on that planet…give them a chance to be happy." She said then looked away as the pain spiked in her. "Let them live for their dreams. Blake, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world." She said then gave the girl one last big smile tears falling from her eyes. "Sayonara. Blake Belladonna." **

**She pressed the switch and pod dropped taking the girl to the planet and leaving the young girl to fall to the floor and pass on with a small smile on her face. **

Everyone was in tears now. Devastated for the loss of an innocent life. A bright life, taken way too soon. It stung them deeply and poor Blake cried the hardest. No one fully understood why but they all gathered around the girl and hugged her tight. They grieved together for the loss of life and the pain that it caused.

**Blake gasped as her eyes snapped open in shock. She stared up at the planet in a new light. **_**'That's what I promised her, and I must keep that promise. That's what Amber wished for.'**_** She thought to herself as a tear fell down her eye. **

"**Blake?" Weiss asked softly. **

**Blake shook her head and gave the girl a small grin. "I've got to go now! I have to keep my promise to Amber and you." She assured then rushed off past the door. Weiss watched with wide eyes before a huge smile grew on her face. **

"Alright! One converted Blake on her way!" Nora shouted out.

"Hope she makes it in time." Yang said with a smirk. "Were about to end the whole thing remember."

"Something tells me it won't be that easy." Blake assured wiping her eyes and giving her partner a challenging smirk.

"Hey as long as were together we can't lose!" Ruby assured hugging her team making them all smile and cheer.

**The scene cuts to black then text could be seen being typed on screen again. **

_**ARK: In the core**_

_**Colony impact: 15 minutes 27 seconds. **_

"You better book it girl." Yang warned her partner with a smile.

Blake smirked back at her and Ruby. "I can be pretty quick when I want to be." She assured.

"Still their running out of time. They need to hurry and stop the emeralds before its to late!" Weiss stressed.

**The scene then cuts to inside the core as within holds a shrine. A strange shine that looked to be hand built from bricks and sat around it on towers are the seven Chaos Emeralds all different colors.**

Weiss stared with wide eyes at the multi-colored gems and felt her mouth water slightly. She gulped deeply and panted lightly. "I may need to make a special order later." She whispered to herself.

"Look at them all. They look so…colorful." Jaune said with a shrug and a small chuckle.

"Still impressive that those seven alone is enough to cause all this trouble." Pyrrha said with a grin. "Amazing, such an unassuming thing could provide amazing power, hmm?" she asked turning to grin at her partner making him blush and look away.

"She's getting bolder!" Nora whispered with glee at Ren who nodded with his own small smile.

**Yang was shocked as she approached it. "What's that? It looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald." She said in wonder. **

**Ruby shook her head slightly. "They probably designed the core like the shrine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Ruby theorized. **

"So, the Master Emerald has a shrine." Pyrrha said with a frown. "And it looks like the Chaos Emeralds go with it."

"If that's the case then how old are those rocks?" Yang asked confused.

"Who knows." Weiss said with a shrug. "What's important is that they have a chance. Due to the shrine being so much like the Master Emerald shrine it makes it easier to connect to the Chaos Emeralds."

"A strong theory, lets hope your right." Ren said sounding hopeful.

**Ruby glared at the shrine for a moment before curling her hand into a fist and rushing forward. Yang noticed as well and followed her. The two rushed for the shrine but before they could they stopped as they heard something. Both Ruby and Yang looked up to see images of Ozpin in the air flying around. **

"_**All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!"**_** The video played again. **

**Ruby however saw something behind the sea of screens and jumped back holding Yang's arm taking her back with her. "Yang, here it comes!" she warned getting into a stance along with the brawler. **

"What the hell is happening!?" Yang asked worried and annoyed that they were stopped.

"I have no idea." Blake said shaking her head.

"One last obstacle…" Ruby said with a glare.

**Lighting could be seen gathering at the top of the room, Ruby could feel the charge and yet it felt familiar to her. Suddenly a bright light flashed out blinding everyone and then there was a roar, a loud beastly roar and the room started to shake. **

**Ruby and Yang looked up in shock and surprise at what had appeared in the center of the room. A giant reddish orange salamander that towered over them with beady yellow eyes and a strange red dome on its back with wires and tubes coming down to connect to its legs, tail and head. **

"THE HELL IS THAT!?" Yang and Jaune shouted out in fear.

"Giant salamander!" Nora shouted out. "I knew they were real!"

"A Grimm?" Pyrrha whispered before seeing Ren shake his head.

"It's no Grimm…" he said with a deep frown.

"What in the world…?" Weiss breathed in shock.

"I always wanted one as a pet…not anymore." Ruby gulped thanking any divine being alive that she has Zwei!

Blake stared at the giant monster with wide eyes. There was something about this thing, something so wrong and so familiar to her. She felt herself tensing as the beast seemed to stare right at her through the screen. This thing was not natural.

"**Could this be the prototype of the ultimate life form that was supposed to be encapsulated?" Yang asked learning the info from Neo a bit ago. **

"That's the prototype?!" Everyone shouted out shocked overseeing the supposed lesser being.

"How the hell did they get from that to you?" Yang asked looking at her shocked partner.

"More so, why did this one increase in size and seem to have extra attachments to itself?" Pyrrha asked herself with wide eyes. "What leaps did they make to create you?"

"Maybe the guy decided that cute girls were better then giant lizards?" Jaune asked with a shrug making the black-haired girl snap her head to him quickly.

"Cute?" She asked making the boy blush red and look away.

"Uh…yeah…um…you know…your whole cat thing is very…um cute…" he mumbled and looked away his cheeks glowing.

Blake felt her own cheeks glow but gave the knight a small thankful grin. "Thanks, Jaune." She said turning back around making the boy take a sigh of relief. Not noticing his partners small pout or her grip on his hand growing tighter.

"**Leave this one to me!" A voice spoke up causing both Ruby and Yang to turn around to see Blake approach the two with her amber eyes focused into a glare at the monster before her. **

"Hey you made it!" Ruby cheered with a smile.

"Good we could use some help. Though I'm sure we could have taken it." Yang teased.

"Sure, you could." Blake said with a small smirk.

"**Blake?" Ruby asked surprised to see the girl. "What are you doing?" She asked. **

**Blake ignored her as she stared into the eyes of her -in a cold sense- brother and turned back around with a glare, "I'll take care of this, while you run to get the Chaos Emeralds!" she shouted out to them. **

"Your going to fight that thing alone?" Jaune asked.

"It's a matter of pride. The ultimate life form vs. the prototype." Blake said with a shrug. "It's fitting.

"Still, wish one of us could be there to be backup." He said still worried.

Blake feeling touched smiled at him and gave him a small nod. "Thanks."

"Go get that thing Blake!" Ruby cheered waving her flag with her teammate's face on it.

**Ruby was surprised for a moment before she chuckled and gave the girl a thumbs up. "You got it!" She looked over and slapped Yang's arm. "Let's go!" she said and rushed past the beast with Yang following. **

**Blake watched the beast with narrowed eyes. "So, you're supposed to be my prototype?" she asked as the beast roared in her face. Blake wiped the drool off her face with no change of her expression and then smirked darkly. "Let's see how well you hold up." She said before leaping into the air and giving the head a kick that sent the beast staggering back slightly in surprise but not pain. **

"Claw its eyes out kitty cat!" Yang cheered making the girl roll her eyes.

**The beast let out a roar as it tried to slam and role the girl over with its tail. Blake simply skated on the ground outrunning the tail due to her rocket skates as she took to the air once more this time aiming for the beast's rails in its head. She landed on them and started to grind up them before jumping off. She saw the giant red sphere on its back and with a quick thrust of her shoes she sent a devastating kick at it causing the beast to roar out in pain. **

"Attack the weak point for massive damage!" Ruby cheered.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Nora asked with a head tilt.

"Maybe because its like the most overused strategy in any video game boss." Jaune said with a smile.

"Of course." Weiss said with a sigh and her head shaking.

"Grinding on enemies, now are we?" Ren asked with a small smirk.

Blake shrugged with a smirk of her own. "It looked fun." She teased.

**While Blake dealt with the prototype, Ruby and Yang made it to the alter. They climbed the steps and soon made it the very top where a small opening was there for something could be placed. **

**Yang rushed over and placed the Master Emerald there, the gem started to grow and grow till it was four times its size as it almost completely surpassed her in size. Yang took a deep breath and felt the overwhelming power of her Emerald flow through her. Not just the Emeralds power, but the power of her ancestors as well.**

"Holy shit it grows." Yang said with shock.

Weiss was salivating at that. She needed that gem…somehow. "I need to make some calls…lots of calls."

"Um…is she okay?" Ruby asked concerned for her partner.

"It's jewelry fever happens to a lot of us." Pyrrha said with a small grin. She gazed at the giant emerald and bit her lip slightly. "I wouldn't mind having one either." She said.

**Yang took a deep breath and started to chant; "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The Controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." Her eyes snapped open now shining a bright red. "Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" she ordered as the Master Emerald started to spin and glow brightly. **

"Come on…" Yang said with tight fists.

"Please be enough…" Ren said also tense.

"Work…please work." Ruby pleaded.

"It has to work…it's just got to." Weiss said.

Everyone else was silent as they prayed for the giant gem to save them all.

**Lighting could be seen extending to the other gems as they started to shake. Then slowly their bright color started to dull and soon they all fell from their pedestals no longer shining in power. **

"THEY DID IT!" Yang cheered in joy.

"YES!" Ruby cheered as well hugging her sister and Blake who laughed with her.

"Thank goodness." Weiss said releasing the breath she was holding.

"No space station is going to destroy our planet!" Nora boasted with glee.

"Wow…that was close." Jaune said relived.

"Yeah…but they did it." Pyrrha said sounding relived and happy.

**However not everything was better. The loud roar of the monster caused everyone to turn to the beast in surprise. **

"Oh crap, I forgot about that thing." Yang said with a worried frown.

**The monster let out one last roar before a bright light shined over it and it disappeared entirely. **

**Yang covering her head looked up with a glare. "Is it gone?" she asked annoyed. **

**Blake jumped onto the alter with a glare sent to where the beast once was. "Chaos Control!" she hissed out. Only for her to almost fall as the ship started to shake again, only a lot more extreme.**

"What the hell?! They stopped the Emeralds, why is the ship still shaking!?" Nora shouted out angry.

"Maybe it got to close to the planet." Pyrrha said worried.

"Or the prototype did something." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"**Since we stopped the Chaos Emeralds… why is the space colony still on a crash course for Remnant?!" Yang asked sounding both annoyed that the plan didn't work but also greatly confused. The shaking got so bad she ended up tripping and falling on her face. **

**The three held on tight as the shaking slowly stopped before looking around, that is till Roman spoke up over the PA system. **_**"The prototype is still alive, and he's controlling the space colony as its falling to Remnant. He's become one with the space colony and is determined to keep it on its collision course." **_

"No…" Ruby breathed out in horror.

Yang growled and slammed her fist into the empty seat next to her causing it to break then fix itself instantly. "They were so close!"

"What do they do now? What can they do now?" Jaune asked sounding scared.

"I…I don't know." Blake said sounding defeated. After all that…after all that redemption and vow to keep a promise this is how this world would end. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was done…she should have known better.

"**Ruby!" Yang shouts out to the girl. **

**Ruby looks over at Yang before giving her one of her more serious looks. A deep frown is on her face as she stares at the pink haired girl before looking at Blake. **

**Blake stares back at the girl in slight surprise but she understood what was happening. Ruby was asking Blake **_**'You want to finish this?'**_** With narrowed eyes she nodded once. **

**Yang watched with confusion before her eyes slowly widened. **_**'They're not…'**_

"Not what?" Yang asked confused over what her doppelganger is talking about.

**The scene shows the Emeralds starting to regain their glow once more. They started to fly up and encircle both Ruby and Blake. Both had their eyes closed and seemed to be focusing on something as the gems started to spin faster and faster around them. **

"What's happening?" Ren asked confused.

"What good are those things going to be to them?" Nora asked just as confused.

"They need a miracle right now." Weiss said.

However, both Ruby and Blake watched with wide yes. They couldn't understand it, but for some reason they felt a phantom warmth enter them, a feeling of comfort telling them that everything would be alright.

**Both their eyes snapped open as they gazed up with determined looks on their faces and fire in their eyes. They started to float in the air as the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds entered them. Then suddenly in a flash of golden light the Emeralds were gone but Ruby and Blake had transformed. **

**Ruby's hair was now a bright gold and was standing upwards. Her outfit also changed from the bright blue to a bright golden. Her once silver eyes now shined with a chaotic red and a deep frown could be seen on her face. **

**Blake's black hair had turned into a golden silver. Her outfit changing as well to match this color. Her Amber eyes now shined a chaotic red as well. The twos aura could be seen surrounded them as they slowly rose in the air. **

Everyone stared in open awe. If Tiga's presence last viewing had them feel warmth. This felt like a wave of hope just washed over them. It felt like everything was going to be alright.

"Oh my god." Weiss whispered mesmerized.

"Whoa…" Nora whispered too amazed.

"This feeling…I've never felt so warm." Ren said in shock.

"You wanted a miracle snow angel? Here you go." Jaune said with a wide smile.

"Amazing…incredible." Pyrrha breathed out in shock and awe over the overwhelming warmth she is feeling from these two on screen.

Yang stared with wide eyes. Her baby sister and her partner looked amazing…more then that…this power she felt this overwhelming warmth it made her remember the days of Summer Rose being around, how her family was happy and compete. It made her for the first time in so long, feel truly safe.

Ruby and Blake could only gaze with wide eyes at themselves on screen. "Blake…" Ruby said softly causing the girl to nod slightly letting her know she is listening. "Were so cool." Blake couldn't help but agree as a wide smile could be seen growing on their faces.

**The two super powered girls flew up into the air before disappearing in a flash. The scene then cuts to outside the space colony to show that the prototype has indeed fused with the Eclipse Canon itself. As only its upper body and long neck and head had full survived. **

"Damn It got uglier." Yang said with a wince.

"Its no problem!" Ruby said with a confident smile.

"Yeah…we got this." Blake said her smile just as wide.

**The two girls appeared in a flash before the monster and glared at it. Ruby turned to Blake and gave her a small smirk. "After you." She said with a mock bow. **

**Blake smirked back. "Why thank you." She said before rushing at the beast faster then light itself and ramming into the weak spot making the beast let out a huge roar of pain. **

"Holly shit!" Jaune said with a wide smile. "Your all faster now!"

"And stronger!" Nora shouted out.

"They can do this…they can win!" Weiss shouted out.

"Yes, we can!" Both Ruby and Blake said at once.

**The beast let out a loud roar and had the Eclipse Cannon fire at the girl, but she avoided it with ease. This left the beast open, as a golden blur rammed into it from the side making it roar in pain. **

"**Don't forget about me big boy!" Ruby taunted as she flew away from the beast with a smirk. **

"**You doing okay Blake?" She asked.**

"**Yeah…this form…this power…I've never felt like this before." Blake said with a smirk. "Let's cream this creep!" she shouted making the golden-haired girl laugh. **

"**Now your talking!" She shouted as they both rushed in. **

"Take it out!" Nora shouted out.

"You have the power now! End it!" Weiss shouted out as well.

**The beast let out a roar as red orbs appeared around him blocking them from hitting his weak spot. With a roar he sent them flying at the super powered girls, making them scatter to try and doge. A few hit Ruby making her flinch slightly, but she regained her posture in the air.**

"**Where does he get all that power? Is this the power of the Chaos Emeralds?" she asked herself. Before looking over at her partner. "Blake, you alright?!" **

**Blake huffed before charging once more dodging the orbs with a scowl before ramming right into the beast's weak point making it roar it pain. **

"**Never better!" She shouted back. **

**Ruby smirked and rushed in herself not letting the faker show her up. She spun around a few of the orbs and finally rammed into the beast herself making it roar out in pain once more. **

"Finish it!" Pyrrha shouted out.

"Take it apart!" Yang cheered with wide eyes and a megawatt smile.

**Blake chuckled softly before rushing to the beast, "Amber…watch me! I will fulfill your wish!" she said and rushed into the monster once more causing more and more of the beast to explode. **

**Ruby rushed around the twin fired lasers and smirked as she chuckled and shook her head. "Blake, I understand. Your unstoppable!" she praised before ramming into the creature making it roar out in pain as It felt itself dying. "Let's destroy this creature now! Everyone back on Remnant is waiting for us!" she said with determination. **

"Always are!" Jaune said with a wide smile.

"Your never alone!" Ren said as well with a giant smile

**The beast was on its last legs as they grew closer and closer to the planet. It let out one last ditch attack sending both orbs and lasers at the two. **

**They dogged to the best of their ability Ruby slamming into the monster with force before flying back with Blake passing her and chuckling. "Ruby! I think I've discovered what the ultimate life is…it might be you!" she shouted as she delivered one more charge to the beast making it roar out in agonizing pain. **

"We both are!" Ruby shouted out in glee.

"We will win!" Blake shouted out.

**They could hear their friend's shouts, their cheers. They could feel their hope being placed on them, and they would not disappoint their friends. With one last rush both Ruby and Blake rushed the beast and with a strong surge of energy caused the beast to let out a loud roar as it exploded into pieces before them. **

"YES!" Everyone shouted happy that the monster is defeated.

"Wait its still not stopping!" Jaune shouted pointing at the screen in horror.

**The ARK was too close to the planet and it was now entering the atmosphere. Yet two glowing lights stood before it. **

"**No way that's getting through!" Ruby shouts holding out her hands to hold it back.**

**Blake growled and did the same. **

"Come on you two…just a little more." Weiss whispered her hands folded together in a prayer.

"One more miracle!" Pyrrha shouted.

**They were struggling as the ship was becoming to much for them to bare. They gritted their teeth and tried to stop it. **

"_**Blake. I beg of you."**_

**Said girls' eyes widened in shock and looked around "Amber!" she shouted out.**

"_**Give them a chance to be happy." **_

**Blake closed her eyes tightly before nodding once. "Right." She said with a small smile. She focused and the four rings on her wrists and ankles popped off. With a new surge of energy Blake glared forward at the falling ARK. "You ready!?" she asked the other girl.**

**Ruby could only smirk. "Now Blake!" she shouted as her own aura spiked. **

"**CHAOS CONTROL!" they both shouted engulfing the ARK in a bright light before it disappeared. Only to reappear farther away no longer being pulled by the planet's gravity. **

"YES!" Everyone cheered and hugged each other in glee. They hugged the two girls and showered them with affection making them laugh in joy themselves. They did it. They saved the world and their friends.

Blake looked back up at the screen with a wide smile only for a gasp to escape her. Everyone turned to see what made her gasp only to gasp themselves.

**Blake was falling. Falling to the planet below a small smile on her face. "Amber...this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." She said and closed her eyes in piece. As she fell to the planet her form was fading before all you could see of the girl was a purple speck of light. **

Everyone stared with wide eyed horror.

They had won, the world had been saved. But in the end, one of them was not returning home.

Blake lowered her head down and took a deep breath. It was not easy to watch her own death. Yet it was beautiful in a way. She smiled softly as she gazed up at the screen. She felt everyone hug her and she felt her tears fall with ease. So very beautiful.

**The world was overjoyed as they all cheered and celebrated.**

**Back on the ARK everyone was watching with worry until they heard the door open and turned to see Ruby, back to normal, giving them all a carefree smile. **

**Neo looked at her and was confused that she could only see her. "Where's Blake?" she asked softy. **

**Ruby frowned and looked down shaking her head softly. She approached the girl and handed her one of the rings that was wrapped around Blake's wrists. **

**Neo took the ring and held it for a moment before she held it close to her chest and sighed softly. "Do you really think... that the professor created her, Blake, to carry out the revenge on all those who live here, on Remnant?" she asked softy. **

**Ruby frowned and shook her head, "She was what she was. A brave and heroic girl, who gave her life to save this planet." She said softly. "Blake Belladonna." **

"**I guess your right." Neo said softly with a grin. **

"Thank you, Ruby." Blake said softly feeling her leader nuzzle herself next to her. She wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her back.

**The scene turned to see Roman and Oscar gazing out of the window, "As a child, I looked up to my grandfather because of all the great things he accomplished in his life. He was my hero, and I wanted to be a great scientist like him." Roman said with childlike glee, "But... did he really mean to destroy us?" he asked softly with sadness in his tone.**

**Oscar gazed at the man and frowned softly. "I don't know. What I do know, is that we all survived, and we did it together." He said. **

**Roman chuckled softly. "Your right." **

**The scene then sifts to show Yang walk up the ice cream girl. "So, what's next for you Neo? Off again to find those jewels you love so much?" she asked with a small smirk. **

**Neo turned to the pink brawler and smiled lightly. "Nah, I think I'm going to give up that line of work. Too much work, for too little pay. Anyway…" her smile grew warmer as she stared into the pink haired girls' eyes, "I've got something better then jewels that I'm thinking about…" she turned around with a closed eyed smirk. "It'll work out, you'll see." She assured. **

**Yang could only chuckle as she stood next to the girl. "If you say so." **

"You really seem close in this." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"I guess." Yang grumbled with a frown. She still hated the girl for embarrassing her but still, seeing this version of her made her wonder. If they were friends, would they be this close? She shook her head with a groan. _'Nope! Not thinking about this!'_

**Ruby stared out of the window with a frown. "Created…the ultimate life form." She said remembering what Blake said to her during the fight. **

"**What's the matter Ruby?" Weiss asked concerned. **

**Ruby blinked and looked over to the worried white-haired girl and she gave her an easy smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Come on!" she said with a wide smile. "To the planet as cool and blue as me!" she joked. **

"Ugh!" they all groaned even Yang!

"That was bad." Yang said with a head shake.

"It was also cheesy!" Jaune said with a small chuckle.

"Also, who are you to judge if it was bad?" Weiss demanded pointing to her blond-haired teammate. "It sounded just as bad as your attempt for humor!"

"Hey, I can be funny!" Yang shouted then looked at her sister. "Right!?"

Ruby giggled nervously. "Uh…well…um…you see…" she hid behind her hood. "SORRY BUT YOUR NOT!" she shouts.

Yang gasped in fake surprise her hand covering her chest. "Betrayed by my own sister…oh the pain." She said with sadness in her tone.

**Everyone started to leave the lab room. Ruby paused in the doorway and looked back at the darkened room. She gazed around at the empty space before a small soft smile grew on her face. "Sayonara, Blake Belladonna." She said softly before leaving. **

**The last scene they see is the ARK flying above the planet. Once more at peace. **

The group all sighed and relaxed in their chairs as the screen turned black.

"That one was bittersweet." Pyrrha said softly making everyone nod.

"You okay Blake?" Jaune asked the girl.

Blake smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'm okay." She assured.

"That's good dearies." The older woman said making them turn to her. "How about I show you all one more then you can return home to rest." She said.

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Yeah, this has been fun, but I need my beauty sleep." Yang said stretching out her sore muscles.

"Okay!" Ruby cheered but secretly was wondering if there may be a way to come back to this place. She liked it here and it seemed to bring her friends closer together. She also did not feel right with leaving the older women here alone. She'll voice her concerns after the next viewing.

"Great." The older woman smiled warmly at them. "Now go stretch and find some food. For this will be the finale for the day." She said with a warm grin.


	6. This is Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**This is Halloween**

**Nightmare Before Christmas **

Before anyone could begin to relax, a loud noise could be heard from deep within the rows of film. It made everyone jump in surprise and shock, not expecting it.

"What was that?" Ruby asked with a tilted head looking over to the older woman who gazed at her cane with a small smile.

"Hmmm. It would seem a world has decided it wishes to be shown." She said.

"They can do that?" Ren asked.

"Not often." The woman said with a wide smile. "Aren't we lucky? A world that wishes for us to see." She laughed softly to herself. "Must be a fun one." She said lightly.

"What are we waiting for then? Play it!" Yang cheered with a raised fist.

The woman laughed loudly and slammed her cane onto the ground. "As you insist."

The movie wheel shot out of the shoot in the ceiling and landed right in the opening for the screen. Yet for a split second, Ruby could have sworn she saw a grinning pumpkin head on the wheel before disappearing into the screen.

As the screen turned on, it soon blacked out once again.

"Uh…is it broken?" Nora asked with a tilted head.

The older woman only smiled and leaned back in her seat. She was rather fond of this world.

**Music could be heard starting to build as the darkness remained yet getting closer to the screen was a faint glowing light. As it grew closer the wind was picked up showing leaves being blown in the air, and the light was reviled to be a scarecrow with a carved pumpkin for a head. There was a sign above it that read, **_**'Halloween Town'. **_**The scarecrow then was blown to the side due to the wind. **

"Halloween?" Weiss asked with a frown. "What's that?"

"No idea." Yang said with a small frown.

"Maybe its like Grimm Night." Jaune said with a small smile.

"Oh! When kids dress up in costumes and goes around asking for candy." Blake said with a smile. She remembered that holiday when she was a kitten.

"I love that holiday!" Ruby said with a loud cheer.

"Well you should, its on your Birthday every year." Yang teased with a grin.

Ruby only smiled wider. "Yup! I get presents and get to go mooch people off on candy! Best. Day. Ever!" she cheered.

Pyrrha smiled softly remembering her own times partaking in that tradition. "It was a lot of fun." She said softly.

Weiss frowned slightly; she remembered the holiday, but she was never allowed to partake in it due to her status as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She smiled lightly however as she remembered a time when her favorite butler dressed up as a vampire and gave her candy. She loved that man.

Ren and Nora were quiet as they never really experienced the holiday when they were traveling. It sounded amazing to Nora though!

**The scene moved past the scarecrow and into a graveyard where the music intensified and soon silhouettes could be seen on the tombstones, and they were…singing. **

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

"Singing?" Weiss asked with interest. As a singer herself she always enjoyed listening to music. Yet the things her team listen to makes her question if they were tone deaf.

"A world that sings to us." Blake said with a raised brow. "Huh." She was slightly amused.

"It sounds catchy." Ruby said with a smile.

"Only you." Yang said with fondness as she shook her head lightly.

**The scene is shown moving to a gate that opens in greeting. The three silhouettes are now reviled to be ghosts as they float past the gate singing as they go. **

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

"Ghosts!" Ruby and Nora shout at once both with wide smiles on their faces.

"Sheet ghosts too." Blake said her smile growing.

Pyrrha giggled lightly. "How fun." She said.

Yang froze for a moment before relaxing and taking a breath. Yang had a small phobia of ghosts ever since she was made aware of them. The idea of there being something she can't punch or hit scared her to death.

Jaune smiled lightly. This was a rather tame scary movie compared to the ones he was forced to watch with his sisters. The singing helped.

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

**Carved pumpkins dropped and were impaled on the fence in rhythm to the song. The ghosts appeared again as they continued to fly through another gate into a small town. **

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

**The ghosts flew through the town before entering a broken window before vanishing into the darkness. **

"Rather macabre lyrics." Weiss said with a small frown. Yet a smile was growing. "But its kind of cute."

"I don't know, I mean scaring your neighbor to death doesn't sound cute to me." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"Sounds like they are describing their home." Ruby said with a smile. "Maybe that's how it works there." She said with a shrug.

"So, its Grimm Night every night?" Jaune asked making the reaper freeze in her seat.

Her silver eyes grew extra wide and a sparkle could be seen growing brighter. A world where its Grimm Night every night? _'PARADISE!'_

"I think you broke her." Blake said pointing at her leader with a lazy smile.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin of his own. "Woops."

**The scene shows a bedroom with a simple bed with red and white sheets, yet the camera kept moving to show what resided under. **

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

**Showing only bright glowing red eyes and very sharp teeth.**

Ruby gulped a bit at seeing the glowing red eyes and sharp teeth under the bed. She remembered when she claimed she had a monster under the bed when she was little. Turned out to be Zwi in a mask. How the pup got a mask, she never found out.

"Okay creep factor setting in a bit." Yang said with a grin.

**The scene shifts to show a staircase leading to a white door, yet the camera was shown moving to the side to reveal what hid behind the stares. **

_**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

**The singer sticks his arm out showing that instead of fingers he had hissing snakes, and his face was shown looking long and narrow before showing the spiders crawl through his hair. **

They were all disturbed by his appearance and his snake fingers, the spiders crawling through his hair left them feeling as if spiders were crawling on them. Not a pleasant feeling.

Pyrrha moved closer to her partner and grabbed his arm. The image was rather disturbing to the champion as she was never fond of bugs.

Yang was messing with her hair almost looking frazzled thinking that spiders might be crawling in her hair.

Ruby sent her sister a dull look remembering a time Yang had caused a forest fire near their home when a spider had crawled into her hair. The local huntsmen would not leave their dad alone for weeks!

**The scene now cuts to show a nice-looking office with a book open and the pages being flipped by the wind. **

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

**Someone was singing but there was no one around. **

"Who's singing this part?" Nora asked with a tilt of the head.

"Maybe the ghosts." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Different voices." Blake said with the shake of the head.

**The scene slowly moves to the background where a loveseat, a grandfather clock and a Gothic chair rested side by side. **

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

**Suddenly the clock opens showing a very pale man with black hair and a long black cloak, then the couch cushions flipped up to show a larger pale man with the same cloak, then the chairs back opens like a casket revealing a third much thinner pale figure who extended his cape outward showing that they looked like bat wings. Then suddenly a fourth figure popped out from above leaning down like a bat. **

The group jumped at the suddenness of these pale figures appearing but soon laughed at being spooked.

"Vampires too huh? Sweet." Yang said her smile growing.

"Hey guys, don't they look like some of our professors?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

The group blinked before looking closer at the group and their eyes grew wide in realization. "Professor Port, and Oobleck!" Pyrrha recognized the thin and large vampire.

"Then who are the other two?" Ren asked.

Weiss blushed at seeing her favorite butler as the lead vampire, yet she had to suppress a giggle as it seemed to fit the old gentlemen.

"Something you wish to share?" Nora asked with a smirk.

Weiss waved her hand, "The middle one was my butter back home. He…he is a great man." She said with fondness.

"So, who's the last one?" Blake asked not fully knowing who it was.

"Oh, that's Professor Mulberry." Ruby said with a smile. "He teaches weapon crafting and upkeep in the forge." She said with excitement.

"We have a forge?" Jaune asked surprised.

Ruby nodded her head with a bright smile. "Yeah! Where else would I do upgrades to our weapons? In our dorms? Weiss would kill me!"

Weiss nodded with a firm look. She would.

"Oh." Jaune said with wide eyes. He leaned back in the chair in deep thought. _'The moment we get out of here I am heading down there to see if they can do something with my sword or shield. Maybe make it less heavy. That would be nice.'_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

**The vampire professors all walk out of the building singing as they move stiffly. They lifted their arms up one at a time in perfect sync before taking off in the air. **

"Of course, they can fly." Weiss said with a smile.

"Wouldn't be real vampires if they didn't." Blake teased with a grin making her white-haired teammate beam at her. Seems they found a common interest. A very odd common interest.

"The pumpkin song?" Pyrrha whispered softly. "An anthem?"

"Perhaps." Ren said with a nod.

**The vampires float away revealing the town square and reveals a silver haired man with a wide crazy smile on his face with a top hat on. He is wearing a suit and tie that is in fact a spider, he has a red ribbon on his suit jacket saying **_**'Mayor' **_**on it. He looks down right excited. **

"Professor Ozpin." Ruby breathed softly.

The group paused as they gazed at the smiling face of their headmaster on screen. Remembering the last viewing and how this same man went insane was still fresh in their minds.

"He looks…happy." Pyrrha said with a relived smile.

"Yeah, maybe a little crazy, but _this_ worlds brand of crazy." Jaune said with a small smile.

"Good." Blake said with a nod. While she could not condone the actions of the madman from the last viewing. She could understand what led him down the road. To see the same man, now smiling wide and showing excitement, warms her heart.

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

**Ozpin bellows with glee as he adjusts the tips of his suit and dose a spin, yet his head stays facing forward. **

Everyone just stared with wide eyes at the strange display.

"Okay, maybe slightly crazier there to." Jaune said sheepishly.

"How…how did he?" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

"Owl! He's part owl!" Nora shouted out pointing at the man with wide eyes.

"I don't think that's it." Ren said with a sigh.

"Besides the head thing, he sings pretty good." Pyrrha said with a grin.

"I will never be able to look at him the same way again." Yang said shaking her head with a light chuckle.

"Same!" Ruby said with a giggle. She found the much shorter version of their headmaster rather funny.

**The scene shows to show a black cat coming down some stairs before walking down an ally and jumping onto a trashcan lid. **

_**'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll**_

"You know what they say about black cats?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"That you should never cross their path." Blake said with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

Yang gulped slightly as she saw her partners amber eyes flash for a moment. Maybe she was drinking to much strawberry sunrise.

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, and slimy green**

**The trashcan lid shot up as a monster popped out of it looking to have tentacles for hair sung out scaring the cat to death. Then a werewolf crashed through a door next to the can and growled out the next lyrics. The tentacle monster sang next only for a metal vent to open and a man with his skin oozing off his body appeared. **

**The wolf-man turned to the camera and howled out; **

_**Aren't you scared?**_

"Kitty no!" Ruby cried out sad that the cat got shot off somewhere.

Everyone only stared at the wolf man with wide eyes. For the first time since they started watching these, they finally found something that looks like a monster from their world.

"A Beowolf." Pyrrha said with a glare.

"That sings." Yang said with a tilted head yet could only smile.

"These worlds are getting strange." Blake said with a sigh.

"But no less fun." Weiss said with a small smile. She was enjoying this world. It was mostly singing so far, and the music wasn't bad.

_**Well, that's just fine**_

**The scene shifts to a dark tunnel and two women riding on brooms flying at very fast speeds through the darkness. One was a blond-haired woman with green eyes, and another woman with long orange hair and blue eyes. **

"Oh my god! Professor Goodwitch and Peach!" Yang shouted then started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

Yang tried to control her laughter and looked at her friends all giving her strange looks. "Isn't it ironic that our teacher Glynda _Goodwitch_ is a witch?" Yang asked with a wide cheeky smile.

Weiss was the first to break as she snorted. She covered her face but soon started to laugh uncontrollably over the idea.

Ruby was not far behind her as she too was laughing with her partner over the irony.

Soon they all followed laughing at the rather ironic placement of their professor in this world.

The old woman could only watch with a warm smile enjoying the sounds of laughter that filled these halls. It had been a very long time.

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

**They both sang as they flew out of the fountain in the middle of the town passing by a giant moving tree with a face in the bark. Hanging from its branches were skeletons, hung by the neck. **

Jaune gulped and rubbed his neck. "That went dark fast." He commented with a wince.

Pyrrha moved closer to her partner gripping his arm tighter as well causing him to blush. Nora gave the girl a thumbs up and the champion winked back at her.

"Even the trees are alive." Weiss said with the shake of the head.

"Well, I mean they are already." Ruby said with a shrug.

"You know what I mean." Weiss grumbled with her faced tinted red.

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

**The tree sang deeply as it walked up to the camera, then suddenly the branches moved forward and the skeletons started to sing as well. **

_**In our town of Halloween!**_

The group jumped a bit when the hanging skeletons started to sing. Not expecting it in the slightest.

"Didn't see that coming." Yang said with wide eyes.

"How can they sing?!" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes. "Their only bones!"

"How can ghosts sing?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

"That's different! Ghosts are spirits of the soul. Such, they still have the ability to talk and sing if they so choose. Skeletons are what's left behind. How can one sing without a voice box?!" Weiss demanded.

"Uh, Snow Angel." Jaune said causing the girl to snap her glare to him making him flinch. "Its an alternate world. Maybe skeletons can sing and dance in this world without all those things." He said.

Weiss stared at the knight with hard eyes before letting out a small sigh and nodding. "Your probably right."

"Hey, it doesn't happen every day. But It happens once in a blue moon." He said with a grin.

Weiss shook her head with a small grin.

**The scene shows the skeletons point to the tress mouth as it opens its mouth wide and sucks in the camera taking it to a black screen. But that changes when a rather large clown rolls in on a unicycle. **

"CLOWNS!" Ruby and Nora shout as they dive into their loved one's arms to hide from the monsters.

Yang sighed softly but hug her sister close with a smile. "I got ya sis." She whispered softly.

Ren did the same but just held Nora close enjoying this close moment that they could share.

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

**The clown sang as it balanced itself on the unicycle. Until he pulled his own face off leaving only a gaping hole, worse is the clown could still sing, only his voice becoming harsher and downright demonic sounding. **

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

**The clown snapped its fingers and with a puff of smoke it disappeared. Just as he said he would do.**

Everyone jumped as the clown tore his face off. Then their eyes widened in true fear as the clown's voice grew deeper and then vanished.

"DEMON! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Nora shouted out, shaking in Ren's hold.

Jaune held Pyrrha tight making her cheeks match her hair, but a wide smile grew on her lips as her partner held her in fear. _'I think I see the appeal of horror movies now.'_ She thought lightly.

Yang patted her sisters back gently feeling her shaking. "Shh, the clowns gone. Its okay." She whispered to her.

Ruby took a deep breath and turned to peek at the screen showing that the clown was indeed gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her chair to slouch down in it. "I hate clowns." She whispered.

"I know sis." Yang said patting her on the back gently.

Blake and Weiss each placed their arms around their leader giving her a hug making her snuggle into them with a giggle. She had the best team and the best friends.

**The scene cuts to show a young woman was leaning out the window. She was combing her dull red hair with a comb, yet the voice that sung was not her. **

_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

**The woman turned her head to reveal her bright emerald green eyes. Her face and arms could be seen having stitching on them as if they were held together by thread. She had a smile as the wind blew through her hair as the leaves danced around her. **

"Pyrrha!" Nora shouted hugging her teammate. "You showed up finally!" she shouted in joy.

Pyrrha laughed as she hugged her friend and turned back to the screen to see her counterpart. She was more patchwork then human, like a living doll. She smiled sadly. It was a tad fitting. She was always being directed in what to do in life, from working extra hard to be a champion or being the mascot for some cereal. Fame tied more strings to her then she would have liked.

Jaune stared with wide eyes at his partner on screen. '_Where her eyes always that green?'_ he asked himself before shaking his head. _'Not the time.'_ He looked over to her and frowned as he saw the sad smile on her face. Felling as if it was his responsibility to fix it, Jaune grabbed her hand making her turn to him surprised.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

Pyrrha stared at him with wide eyes before a warm smile grew on her face. Her grip on his hand grew tighter and she leaned onto his shoulder. "I am now." She said softly.

Yang watched this happen with a sly grin. Oh, she was going to have lots of marital for when they decided to make it a thing. But until then she will be supportive and give a slight push when needed, also she will lay off the teasing…for about two days.

Ruby also watched this with a smile. This was what she meant! This place was bringing them closer together. She needed to talk to the woman after this to see if they could maybe come back here and watch some more.

**The scene moves past Pyrrha and onto the bright full moon. However, a silhouette appeared over the moon, it looked more like the being was a sack filled with something, but the face was easy to spot. The voice however, was what caught one member of the group off guard.**

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**_

Yang spit out her drink as she started to cough harshly. She punched her chest trying to break it up. Everyone watched her with concern.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Ruby asked rushing over to tap on her sisters back.

Yang nods. Before looking up at the screen with wide eyes. "Holy shit." She croaked out.

"What?" Blake asked confused and concerned.

"That voice. I know who it belongs to." Yang said after taking a calming sip of water.

"You do?" Pyrrha asked confused. "Then who is it?" she asked.

"Some guy who runs a bar in Vale." Yang said before turning to Weiss. "Neptune never told you about him?" she asked.

Weiss thought for a moment before her eyes widened. "Oh! Your informant!" She said in realization. "Still wondering how you have him as an informant." Weiss grumbled out softly with folded arms and a stern look to her friend.

Yang shrugged with a grin. "I just knew him from a past visit. The place was nice, company and service were not." She said with a simple shrug.

"Wait, isn't that the same bar you blew up when I was sent out to find you?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes.

Yang chuckled a tad embarrassed. "It's a long story."

"So, this bag guy is your bar friend?" Jaune asked.

Yang nodded. "Sounds like him." She took a deep breath. "Did not expect that today." She said softly with a giggle.

"I don't think anyone expected _any_ of this, to happen today." Ren pointed out making everyone nod their heads in agreement.

**The figure on the moon seemed to cave into itself becoming a swarm of bats as they flew towards the camera. The scene cuts to show the gate being open and a few other monsters marching in, one wearing a top hat on its head, a small devil, a big man with an axe embedded in his head, and they seemed to be pulling something. **

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! Halloween!**_

"That poor man." Pyrrha said with a frown seeing the man with the axe stuck in his skull.

"He doesn't look to bothered by it." Jaune said with a wince.

"Or by much of anything." Blake countered with a dull tone.

"What are they pulling?" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Maybe a giant pumpkin full of candy!" Nora shouted making both girls excitement to grow.

**The scene cuts to show a guillotine, the blade shining in the moonlight as it slid down and completely squashed a pumpkin. However, to the surprise of everyone a very round boy pops up from the basket the head would have gone into and an a bat like creature that stood and walked on its wings, walked up next to him both stared singing. **

_**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare**_

"That child is well over the weight to be considered healthy." Weiss said showing concern.

"Can't disagree with him though. Life's not fun without a bit of thrill." Yang said leaning back in her chair with a smirk.

"Depends on the scare." Ren said with a frown. Remembering being terrified when his village was being destroyed by the Grimm.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said with a nod. "Some scares can be just to harsh." She stressed with a frown.

"But we need fear to do anything. For without fear we would not have courage." Jaune said softly. He blushed as everyone looked at him surprised. "My dad used to say that a lot." He said with a sheepish look.

"Huh, the first wise thing that man has said." Weiss said, then blushed lightly and looked alarmed. "No offense!"

"None taken." Jaune chuckled softly.

_**That's our job, but we're not mean**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

**A thin male entered singing the first part of the lyric before leaning into the much larger woman behind him who sang the next bit with her husband showing that they love each other even in this horror like world. **

"Aww" Ruby cooed at the cute scene.

"Even in a place like that, love can bloom." Pyrrha said with a warm smile gripping her partners hand tight.

"That's beautiful." Weiss said with a smile.

"It really is." Blake said with a smile of her own.

Ren held onto Nora's hand for a moment making the bomber turn to him in surprise, but she smiled and took his whole arm and hugged it making him chuckle softly.

**The scene cuts back to Ozpin as he sings once more before addressing, they have a surprise for everyone pointing to what the small group of monsters were dragging in earlier. It was the same scarecrow from the beginning. **

_**In this town**_

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

"The scarecrow?" Blake asked surprised.

"Maybe if they break it, candy will be inside!" Nora shouted out.

"I'm pretty sure its alive, judging by how a lot of other things are in this world." Ren said.

"Yeah, but what's so special about a scarecrow?" Weiss asked with a frown.

"Besides scaring crows? Not much." Jaune said with a shrug.

**The big man with the axe in his head was pulling a wooden horse with the scarecrow sitting on its back into the middle of the town where all the residents were starting to gather. **

_**Skeleton Jaune might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump out of your skin**_

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked turning to her surprised partner with confusion.

"You're a skeleton?" Nora asked confused.

"Maybe." Jaune said with a small shrug.

"So, your all bones in this world huh?" Yang asked with a smirk. "You must be rather bad to the bone." She joked and laughed at her own pun.

Everyone groaned at that lame pun. "Kill me now." Weiss groaned as if in pain.

"I lived with this all my life; how do you think I feel?" Ruby asked with a small glare to her partner.

"How did you survive?" Blake asked with wide eyes.

Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes pretending to be strong. "It was hard."

Yang only watched with a dull expression. "Drama Queen." She grumbled with folded arms.

**A few of the residents had torches that were on fire that acted as a runway. Suddenly the scarecrow came to life and grabbed one of the lit torches from a citizen.**

_**This is Halloween, everybody scream**_

"Aw it is alive." Nora pouts, sad that it was not full of candy.

"A living scarecrow with fire. This wont end well." Blake said with a wince.

**The scene cuts to show the tree as it starts to sing, but it also showed Pyrrha slowly peeking out to see the show a look of wonder in her eyes and expression. **

_**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**_

"See something you like P-money?" Yang teased.

Pyrrha blushed but gave her friend a small grin and a shrug. "Who knows. I may have wanted to see the show closer up."

_**Our man Jaune is King of the Pumpkin patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!**_

**The scarecrow lifted the torch and placed the fire right in its mouth. Soon the whole body was on fire. But it did not seem like the scarecrow was bothered as it danced on top of the straw horse, the flames flickering in the night as they burned bright. **

"It set itself on fire?" Ruby asked confused.

"That's rather dark." Ren said with a shake of the head.

"Its dancing is on point though." Jaune said with a grin.

"You would notice that." Yang teased making the boy blush and his grin to become sheepish.

**The scarecrow spun around a bit before leaning over the side of the horse and into the face of the camera showing the fire raging inside the carved pumpkin head as it breathed fire out on a few citizens causing them to scream in fright. **

This also caused a few in the group to jump at how close he got.

"I can almost feel the heat." Ruby said while whipping away some sweat from her forehead.

Weiss took a breath covering her chest before nodding. "It is rather unnerving" she said.

Ren patted Nora shoulder letting her know to let him go so he could breath. She giggled sheepishly as the boy she liked-but not in that way- took a deep breath.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween**_

**The scarecrow did a few more twists on the horse before leaping to the air. It did a few flips before performing a perfect dive into the green water of the fountain. **

**Everyone rushed over to the fountain as the two small children were closes as they gazed down into the green water. **

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)**_

**Slowly emerging from the liquid was a skeleton. Its porcelain white bones shined in the darkness and it complemented the black suit it wore. It was a tall figure standing well over everyone else in the town. Yet it was the face that caught people. Even without eyes or a nose, the expression was the same, the same face structure of someone they know very well. **

"Jaune." Pyrrha breathed out staring with wide eyes at the figure on screen in shock. Her partner was a skeleton. Meaning at some point in his life he had died. She felt pain in her chest at that thought but was also glad to see a happy expression on his bony face. He looked genuinely happy.

Ren only stared with wide eyes at his friend rose from the green water. It was strange but he knew it was him. Besides the song giving it away. The skeleton had the same smile.

Nora bounced in her seat with excitement. "So cool! Jaunes king of the pumpkin castle!" she cheered.

"What?!" Weiss asked coming out of her shock at seeing the knight as an undead skeleton with odd fashion sense.

"They did mention earlier, that he was the king of the pumpkin patch." Blake said remembering the line.

"I suppose that is about as much of hierarchy one is to have in that kind of world." Pyrrha said with a giggle.

Weiss sighed but had to giggle as well imagining their own Jaune sitting on a throne of pumpkins. It was a rather ridiculous image in her mind.

"So cool!" Ruby cheered. Yeah seeing her best friend as a skeleton was a shock, she was glad to see he was happy and a king.

"Dang vomit boy." Yang said shaking her head with a giggle. "First a Titan of light now a dancing skeleton. What else could you end up being?" she asked.

Jaune could only stare at his counterpart with wide eyes and an open mouth. It was strange seeing himself as a skeleton. Yet he knew it was him, he could feel it. The same Ark smile. Good to know when he loses everything else the smile will be the same.

_**La la la la la la la la la la (Halloween! Halloween!)**_

_**Weeeee!**_

**Everyone chanted as they waved the arms back and forth before sending their arms into the air and started to cheer and celebrate. Pyrrha watched with a wide smile and sparking eyes as she stared at Jaune and clapped as well. **

**Jaune stood at the top of the fountain and soaked in all the applause. Another Halloween down successfully in the books. **

The screen turns dark making everyone take a small sigh as they relaxed.

"That was fun." Blake said with a grin.

"The music was nice." Weiss said with a nod. "Rather strange but still enjoyable."

"To think Jaune was a king, granted a king of pumpkins but still." Ruby said with a wide smile.

"I'm shocked I was a king of anything." Jaune said with a small chuckle. "Still that was an, out of body experience."

No one said a word as they stared at the knight with wide eyes.

However slowly Pyrrha snorted and started to giggle lightly making everyone start to laugh.

Yang pouted and crossed her arms in faux anger. "Oh, so when he does it it's funny. When I do it everyone complains!"

"Oh no it was bad." Pyrrha said trying to control herself. "Its just that, the timing was perfect." She clarified with a few more giggles leaning into her partner making him smile at her.

The older woman watched them all with a warm smile. "Alright, since that one was not planed, do you wish to view one more before heading home?" she asked them.

Everyone turned to each other and nodded. Ruby smiled lightly at them before turning to give the woman a warm grin. "Sure." She said.

The woman nodded with a grin. "Good. Why not ask for some food or drinks, while the room sets itself up." She said before turning to the cane in her hand to see a smiling carved pumpkin staring back at her.

"Oh, and one more thing." Everyone turned to her in confusion. She only smiled and with a click of her cane a few candies appeared before them. "Happy Halloween." She said with a warm smile.

The group all smiled wide at the woman and the treats they were given. "Happy Halloween!" they cheered back.

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

**From. SpeedGamerDTS**


End file.
